


It Doesn't Have to be a Lie

by Recesskup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Dance Major!Yuuri, Eventual Relationships, Eventual smut maybe?, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography Major!Viktor, Viktor and Yurio are adopted brothers, Viktor is a love struck idiot, Yuuri is an anxious Cinnamonroll, Yuuri is skilled in all sorts of dance, everyone is early to mid twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recesskup/pseuds/Recesskup
Summary: Yuuri is not outgoing. That’s why when Phichit supplies Viktor as his fake boyfriend he’s bringing home for Christmas he nearly dies on the spot. And in all Honesty, he’s not quite sure how he managed to convince Viktor Nikiforov to play the role of his pretend boyfriend. And he’s even more at a loss for words when he remembers he has to go along with this for two weeks.Or- The pretend relationship AU where Yuuri is a shy Dance Major and Viktor is the attractive, outgoing Art/Photography Major and Phichit is the worst wingman ever.





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's all right. I've always loved the fake/pretend relationships so I figured I'd try my hand at writing one. The first few chapters will be Yuuri and Viktor getting to know each other and Yuuri convincing Viktor to Hasetsu, then we'll get into the Christmas and fake relationship antics

If there was one thing Yuuri had always hated about himself, it was his inability to think clearly when he was anxious. Sure, it sounds like a pretty standard symptom of anxiety, but Yuuri was different. He didn’t just not think clearly; he would usually say the first thing that came to mind when he was in a panic. That’s why when his parents asked if he’d be bringing someone home for the Christmas holiday.

Normally, it wouldn’t have caused him stress. Yuuri hasn’t ever really been interested in dating, so he hasn’t ever brought anyone home. But the off-hand comment made by Mari, his elder sister whom he loved so dearly, had sent him into a panic.

He had been in his bi-weekly Skype call with his parents and sister, them being in Hasetsu and him being in Detroit made having regular conversations tricky. So, they had decided to have a Skype call every other week to catch up and such. Everything had been going as usual when the topic of winter break came up.

After the normal, “Will you be bringing someone home this year, dear?” from his ever cheery mom, Mari pipped up.

“You’re 22 and haven’t ever brought someone home, that’s a little suspicious Yuuri. Grandma really wanted to see you bring someone home before she’s gone, ya know. You’re running out of time, man.” She then proceeded to take a drag of her cigarette and walk out of the frame

This instantly sparked worry and doubt in Yuuri. He had never brought someone home for his family to meet. And Mari’s comment about their grandmother had only added a ton of guilt onto his conscious. That’s why, when his mom was in the middle of chiding Mari for teasing him, he blurted out the worst thing he could’ve.

“I’m bringing someone home for break.” It was blunt and slightly yelled. Phichit, his roommate who had been resting on the couch scrolling through his social media, raised his head in surprise.

With wide eyes, he asked, “You are?!”

“Yes, Phichit. I am. You know, my boyfriend.” Yuuri said in a forced tone that simply said “ _Shut up and back me up, please. I can’t take it back now.”_

“Ooooh,” Phichit said, realization suddenly dawning on him, “Oh yeah. The guy from your English and Art classes right? The silver haired guy?”

And in that moment Yuuri could’ve killed Phichit. Phichit was talking about the one and only Viktor Nikiforov. The Man who Yuuri had been crushing on since the second day of Freshman year. The man who Yuuri could swear was a god among men. He was a Photography Major, with a minor in Art, and the most gorgeous man Yuuri had ever seen.

Yuuri gaped at Phichit when he said this. “Y-yeah. Viktor, I’m going to bring Viktor home for Winter Break.” Yuuri’s voice slowly getting softer and dying out as he finished the sentence.

“Oh, wonderful! I’m so excited to meet him. Yuuri!” His mother cooed excitedly. “Be sure to let your friends know we’re expecting them at the Inn over the break too! Free of charge, of course.” His parents look happy as can be, and Mari looked a little surprised, but there was also pride mixed in with it.

After saying good-bye to his family and ending the call with good wishes, all hell broke loose.

“Viktor Nikiforov?! Really!? You had to choose the one man on campus that I have a huge ass crush on? Not to mention that he barely knows I exist! How can I even pull that off Phichit? I have two weeks until break to convince him to come to God damn Japan for the holidays! He probably has Family of his own that he wants to go home to! Oh, God. I was just going to ask Chris or Yuri, or even Otabek would have been better than Viktor! What the hell am I going to do Phichit?” Yuuri was almost in tears by the end on his rant.

Phichit stared wide-eyed at Yuuri, taken aback by the outburst from the usually very quiet man. “I- I’m sorry Yuuri. I said the description of the first guy I thought of. I guess I’ve imagined you and Viktor together so much at it was impulse.” He placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulders and made him look up at him.

Phichit had a small grin on his face, and his eyes were soft. He gave a soft huff of a laugh and said, “On the brighter side, now you finally have an excuse to talk to him.”

Yuuri gave him a small shove but smiled anyway. “How the hell am I going to pull this off Phichit?”

“Well, for starters, you need to talk to Viktor and explain the situation.” Phichit stopped for a moment when he saw Yuuri visibly tense up, but quickly spoke up again in hopes to quell his roommate’s nerves. “But, I think sometime in the studio would do you some good. You need to do something to calm yourself down. And you wanted to practice your routine more anyway right?”

Yuuri looked up at his friend with a small smile, “Yeah… Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll go grab my bag and we can go yeah? We can stop at that takeout place you like so much on the way back too.”

As Yuuri head to grab his duffel bag full of his dance gear, he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he’d managed to get himself tangled up in.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to the dance studio to forget about his current predicament and runs int the person he wanted to see the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally joins the fray! Yuuri is just an anxious cinnamon roll. A longer Chapter this time, I hope you enjoy!

As Yuuri cracked open the door to the University’s dance studio he was hit with a gust of cool air. It felt refreshing against his skin as he inhaled the familiar scent that Minako’s air fresheners sent throughout the room. Phichit let out a shiver behind him and made a B-line to the thermostat while Yuuri changed.

The Studio wasn’t grandiose or anything special, but it was comfortable. It was like home to many of the dancers on campus, Yuuri and Phichit being two of them.

Mirrors lined two of the walls and reflected the light that poured in from the large floor-to-ceiling windows that accommodated the other wall. White curtains were pulled to the side to let light pour into the room, giving it a soft glow. The studio was equipped with your average dance equipment, polished wooden floors, and bars made of the same wood lined the remaining wall.

 The new sound system that had been installed recently, mainly due to Minako’s constant complaining that using the student's phones alone wasn’t allowing them to practice properly, was probably the second most impressive thing the studio had to offer. The First being that the studio was on the top floor of the art building. It was the size of a penthouse, or at least what Yuuri roughly though the size of a Penthouse was.  The View stretched for what seemed like forever, and boy was it easy to get lost in your dancing when the world seemed to stretch endlessly.

 Not a lot of student knew what the large room on top of the art building was, and for good reason. Minako had explicitly said that only Art students, those with a Major or Minor in the subject, or close friends were allowed in her studio. And because of that, not many people ever came to the studio that wasn't part of the small dance family Minako had created.

Yuuri began to stretch just as Phichit returned from changing. The sun had begun to set casting a yellow-orange glow into the room, “ _Huh. This really sets the mood for my performance. I should Tell Minako about this for my performance lighting.”_ Yuri thought to himself.

His theme was Love. Unlike Chris, who’s theme was Sexual love, Yuuri’s theme was just Love. The entire spectrum of the concept. He’d never really experienced love in the romantic sense, aside from his crush on Viktor. But he had felt friendly love, and love from his family. And Minako had said that he was “ _A sexual beast waiting to awaken.”_

That was why his first program was based on sexual love, and why he had been having so much trouble with it. His other programs were based more on the fondness and soft part of Love, and he had no trouble with them. They lacked something, but they were fluid and graceful. This program was just a mess.

“You’ve got the choreography, it’s just that you’re not putting all of yourself into the piece. Why don’t you start with your second piece to warm up and get into it?” Phichit had spoken up from beside him, seeming to have read his mind.

“Hmm, okay. That’s probably the best way to approach it.” Yuuri turned on the sound system and music flooded the room. Yuuri soon lost himself to the dance and the sweet melody around him.

 

 

*Viktor’s POV*

 

Viktor was painfully bored out of his mind. He had thought that coming to the Art building’s lounge would help him think of something to do or draw, but he still came up empty. In all honesty, Viktor has had a serious artistic block lately. He hasn’t been able to find anything to photograph that caught his interest, nor has he been able to find inspiration to draw original creations. All he’s been doing is redrawing his old pieces.

In other words, he’s lost his spark. And without that, he’s as good as dead. Or, more like he’s already failed, but Viktor had always been sort of a drama queen.

Viktor had already been sitting here for over an hour trying to come up with something to turn into Yakov, but he’d come up empty. Again. Letting out a sigh Viktor gathered up his things to leave. As he headed for the elevator he heard a soft melody fill the hallway. Odd. He didn’t think anyone else was here this time of night.

He deduced that the music was coming from the floor above him, the dance studio if he wasn’t mistaken. He knew he should probably leave who’ve was up there alone and that he wasn’t technically allowed up there, but his curiosity won him over.

The music progressively got louder and more passionate the father up the stairs he climbed, and soon Viktor stood in front of two large glass doors. As he peered into the studio Viktor was instantly blown away.

Moving around the studio with unmatched grace was a skinny, black-haired man with well-toned muscles. His face was one of pure ease, with his eyes closed and a soft smile, as he moved to the music. The only word Viktor could think of to describe him was beautiful, and even that didn’t do him justice.

His movements were fluid and breathtaking. Each turn and step fell in perfectly with the rhythm of the music. Viktor noticed that as the music progressed towards the climax the man began to increase the intensity of his spins, jumps, and steps. Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The man’s movements slowed as a dip in the music began but soon picked right back up as the crescendo leading to the climax of the piece.

As the man’s movements slowed to a stop in time with the music, Viktor felt a rush of sadness that he would no longer be able to watch the man’s graceful movements. But that sadness didn’t stop him from erupting into applause from behind the door.

The man spun towards the door, eyes wide in surprise at the realization that he had an audience. A red blush covered the man’s face and Viktor could have sworn he made a small squeaking noise. The smile stretched across his face didn’t fade as he yelled through the glass of the door.

“You were amazing! That was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in probably forever!”

Viktor pointed to the door, silently asking to come in, but the man, who Viktor realized looked very, very familiar, was still frozen in place where he had ended his dance. And he was progressively turning redder and redder. Another boy crossed the floor and opened the door for Viktor with a small smile.

“Viktor! What a surprise! We didn’t know anyone else was here this time of night.” The smaller warm skinned man said to him. Viktor remembers his name was Phichit, a fellow classmate in his photography class.

Viktor smiled at him, “I came here to try and think of something to get past my block. I was actually about to leave when I heard the music, and I couldn’t quell my curiosity.” Viktor turned to the still frozen man and offered him a smile. “You’re very good you know. I’ve seen a lot of the dance students perform, but you were by far the most elegant and beautiful.” He added a wink at the end of the statement, just for flair.

“Uhhhh,” The dark haired beauty stammered, “T-thank you? I’m not that great, really. I can barely even perform my other piece.” The man’s eyes were still wide and his face was still red.

Phichit spoke up from beside Viktor, making his way over to the man simultaneously. “Yuuri! Nonsense! You can perform it just fine, you just need to find you, what did Minako call it? Eras? Emas?”

“Eros….. She said I need to find my inner Eros.” The man, Yuuri, said in a small voice.

“Eros? That’s the sexual aspect of love right? One of the four terms used by the Greeks?” Viktor questioned, his interest suddenly peaked.

Yuuri began to turn red and offered a small, “yeah”

“Surely a man like you has no issue channeling sexual presence, I mean, just look at you.” Viktor wasn’t exaggerating either. Yuuri was attractive. His black hair was a little bit long; it was beginning to cover his ears. His eyes were a beautiful reddish brown color, and his eyelashes were long and pretty. His jaw was strong but soft at the same time.

He was adorable.

Yuuri blushed harder at Viktor’s words, and he almost fainted at what Viktor said next.

“I could help you discover that Eros if you wanted, Yuuri. It’d be a pleasure to see you dance again.” At that Yuuri, redder than Viktor thought possible, and he began to make small stammering noises of ‘I’ and ‘uh’.

Viktor turned to Phichit and took out a small notebook from his bag. As he began to write he spoke up, “Give this to him when he snaps out of it? Please? I’m serious about helping him. I don’t know how, but I’d like to spend more time with him.” Viktor ripped out the page and handed it to Phichit with a grateful smile.

“Oh, yeah! Sure thing Viktor!” Phichit said with a wave as the Silver hair walked towards the door. Right as he reached the door he turned to look over his shoulder, directly at Yuuri.

“Good-bye, Yuuri. I hope to see you more in the future.”

He made sure to wink one last time before he took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns some details that had been previously unknown to him. Chris proceeds to embarrass Yuuri as much as possible. Viktor is adorable. And Yurio just wants to spend time with Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 300 notes already! Thank you guys so much for all the nice things you've said! This chapter is a little short, but the next one will be a long one to make up for it. And to clarify, Yurio and Viktor are adopted brothers

*Yuuri’s POV*

“He what?!” Chris yelled over the Skype call, “Oh Yuuri, you’re lucky he didn’t walk in on you pole dancing. If he was smitten with your soft ballet, you on a pole would drive him mad!” Chris chuckled at the though.

Yuuri turned a bright red and held his head in his hands, and whined at the man’s comment, “Chris! Oh my God! I don’t think _I_ could’ve handled him walking in on that!”

“Katsudon,” Yurio, who was currently lounging against Otabek in the call, piped up, “Stop being such a fucking wuss and just text him already. He’s been moping around the apartment for days now cause you haven’t made contact with the bastard yet.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuri said in confusion, “How would you know that?”

“Because we live together?” Yurio supplied with annoyance as if this was a detail that he had shared before.

“You live together?! Why did you never tell me that?”

“I figured you’d put two and two together, dumbass. We’re the only Russians here that are from Russia. Plus, you’ve heard him in the background of our calls plenty of times before. And I’ve mentioned my cocky ass of a brother a few time.”

“Just because you’re both Russian doesn’t automatically mean you’re related.” Otabek chimed in.

“See? Thank you, Otabek.” Yuuri sighed and looked down at the number Phichit had given him. Viktor’s number. “Alright, I’m going to text him now.”

“Finally, the ass has been moping with Makkachin in the living room all day. You can’t go anywhere near the room without him breaking into a fucking Shakespearean monolog.” Yurio said with an annoyed huff.

Yuuri picked up his phone and entered in Viktor’s information to his contacts. He took a breath to calm his nerves before typing out a message and sending it.

 

 **Yuuri:** **Hey, it's Yuuri. You remember me right?**

 _Viktor: Of course I remember you! How could I forget you_ _красивая?_

**Yuuri: So two things. A) Were you serious about helping me with my performance and, I dunno, hanging out more? B) I am not beautiful; in fact, I am far from it. I’m clumsy and awkward as hell.**

_Viktor: I disagree, but we can come back to your beauty in a moment. And I was very serious. You’re an amazing dancer Yuuri, I want to see you perform more, and what better way to see you perform than as your coach of sorts?_

**Yuuri: Coach?! Really? Well, umm, wow. I didn’t know you danced.**

_Viktor: Oh I don’t, not the way you do at least. I meant your coach in Eros, my dear Yuuri. We can meet at the studio tomorrow after lunch, da?_

**Yuuri: Okay, this is really happening then. Yeah, okay. That sounds good. I’ll see you at the studio at 3:00?**

_Viktor: Sounds good to me красивая. See you tomorrow. ;)_

 

Yuuri stared at the conversation, baffled by what just happened. Right as he was about to say something, a loud noise could be heard through Yurio’s end of the call. Footsteps could be heard thudding towards the room, and Yurio barely got out a, “For fucks sake.” Before the door burst open.

“Yura! Yura! He finally texted me!” Viktor could be seen jumping onto the bed that Otabek and Yurio had been laying on. He noticed the laptop and instantly grew sheepish as he realized what he’d just done. “Oh, you’re talking to friends. Oops. Sorry about that Yura’s friends!” He offered a small apologetic wave to the stunned faces on the screen.

“My goodness Viktor,” Chris began with amusement flooding his tone, “Who’s got you so excited over a text, of all things?”

“Oh!” Viktor perked up at this, and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder how someone could be so incredibly hot and cute at the same time. Yuuri was turning redder by the moment and wondered how Viktor hadn’t noticed his presence in the call yet. “It’s this guy I met a few days ago. He’s a dance student and..”

Viktor trailed off as he squinted at the screen, suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. A smile and a faint blush crept across his cheeks. “Hello Yuuri! I didn’t know you were friends with my little Yura!”

“Hey! I’m only two years younger than you, asshole.” Yurio mumbled in protest.

“Oh, Yeah. He’s in my ballet class, same with Otabek.” Yuuri mumbled with slight embarrassment, hoping to whatever deity was watch that he wouldn’t ask-

“How did you meet Chris then? I know he didn’t take Ballet.”

-That. Yuuri turned a dark shade of red as he answered, “Oh you know, in another dance class I took.”

“Oh my dear Yuuri,” Chris cooed while petting his cat, “You don’t have to be shy about the fact we met in a pole dancing class.”

Yuuri buried his head in his hands, he was dead. Viktor was going to think he was weird, or an overly sexual person, or, ugh, he didn’t know what. He peeked out in between his fingers to look at Viktor, who was sitting with his cheeks dusted red and his mouth agape.

“You pole dance, Yuuri?” He asked in a low voice.

“Y-yeah. I took the class to try and find my Eros. I wasn’t too great at it though.” Yuuri trailed off towards the end, hoping to drop the subject. But Chris suddenly interjected.

“Nonsense, Yuuri. You were by far one of the best dancers there. In fact, he’s the only one who can do a pair routine with me and do it well. He’s very talented on a pole. You should see him sometime Viktor.” Chris laughed at the end of the statement

Viktor still had red dusted across his face, “You’ll have to show me sometime. So I can see how much Eros you really have Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was soft, but his eyes held a fiery brightness that Yuuri could decipher. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow Yuuri.”

Flourishing the sentence with a wink, Viktor exited the frame and could be heard exiting the room.

“Asshole,” Yurio mumbled as he snuggled deeper into Otabek’s embrace.

“It would seem as though you may not have much trouble convincing him to come home with you, after all, Yuuri.” Chris said with a smug smirk.

What had Phichit gotten him into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finally be when Yuuri tells Viktor about Phichit's blunder and his entire predicament! I have a few more chapters all ready to go, so I'll try to update everyday or every other day!
> 
> красивая (pronounced krasivaya) means beautiful


	4. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally pops the question to Viktor and can't believe the answer he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fic! This is finally the chapter that Yuuri asks Viktor to be his fake boyfriend! The next chapter will be another skype call between the boys, and a little inside look at Viktor's thoughts. I'll try to post it tomorrow afternoon!

*Yuuri’s POV*

 

The first lesson with Viktor was more or less him just watching Yuuri flounder on his first routine. Thankfully he hadn’t pressed the pole dancing subject, yet. But he also hadn’t said much else either. It was honestly unnerving to have Viktor just stand there staring at him, face frozen in concentration.

Viktor’s only real words of insight had been, “There is a lot of untapped potential in you Yuuri. We just have to find a way to release it.” And he left it at that. They met every other day for practice, it wasn’t until their fourth practice that they really made any progress.

Yuuri was running through the program for what felt like the hundredth time that night, the moves were memorized to a key now. But that didn’t matter if he couldn’t channel his Eros into the movements.

“Stop. Stop.” Viktor said with a small tone of exasperation, “You’re still struggling to find something that brings you desire, da?”

Yuuri huffed in annoyance at his question, “Yes. No matter what I try, nothing is giving me that playboy edge the piece needs.”

“Yuuri, tell me something?” Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment while taking a drink from his sports bottle, “Have you ever had a lover Yuuri?”

Yuuri began coughing profusely, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet while sputtering nonsensical words at Viktor’s inquiry.  “I- I, uhh, no. I haven’t.” He answered while awkwardly scratching his neck and looking anywhere but Victor.

“Hmm, I had thought so. But I didn’t want to assume anything. This will be a little tougher then.” Viktor held a hand up to his mouth in a thinking motion. “Yuuri, is there something that makes you drool? Something that fills you with want when you hear it mentioned? Do you have something like that?”

 _“You”_ Yuuri’s mind instantaneously supplied. But instead, he made a humming noise while sifting through past memories. “I don’t know. I’ll have to think about that, I’m sure there’s something like that.”

Yuuri was preparing to run through his performance again when a loud, low gurgling noise echoed through the large studio. Viktor looked at him with large eyes and a shy smile. “I guess I’m a little hungry.” Yuuri looked over at the clock and saw it was almost six in the evening.

He looked over to Viktor with a smile, “Then I suggest we get cleaned up and go get some food, yeah?” Viktor gave him a soft smile and eagerly agreed to the plan.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Yuuri and Viktor walked along the sidewalk of the bustling downtown area of Detroit. Despite the bitterly cold weather the streets were just as busy as always. Cafés and restaurants lined the street, each emitting wonderful smells and casting light into the darkness of the Detroit winter night.

“Where would you like to eat, Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he admired the scenery around them. Their shoulders brushed together even few steps, making it hard for Yuuri to concentrate on anything that wasn’t Viktor.

“Uhh, there’s a café in another block or so that has really good crêpes, Phichit and I got there to study a lot. We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to, though!” Yuuri hastily added the last fragment of his statement try to make sure Viktor wasn’t forced into anything.

“Nonsense, if you say it’s good then it must be, you have very good taste after all.” The silver haired man gave a wink as he finished the statement. Yuuri was thankful for the already prominent flush on his face as it hid the blush that spread across his face from Viktor’s flirting.

As the two entered the café, a cheerful voice called to them. “Hey, Yuuri! You haven’t been here in a while! It’s good to see you!” A small brunette woman smiled up at Yuuri and pulled him into a hug.

Yuuri gave a laugh and hugged the woman back, “Hello Yuuko, how’s the family? The café seems just as busy as usual.”

“The triplets are doing fine, and Takeshi went back to Hasetsu a week early so he could get the Rink up and running for the winter season.” The woman pulled back from Yuuri’s embrace and looked up and looked over his shoulder, directly at Viktor. “Oh? And who’s this Yuuri?” Yuuko asked him with a small eyebrow waggle.

Yuuri flushed at her unspoken implication, “Oh, this is Viktor Nikiforov. He’s helping me with my performance.” Yuuri turned to face Viktor, blush still on his cheeks. “Viktor, this is Yuuko Nishigori. She’s a childhood friend who runs an ice rink back in my hometown, but she also moved to Detroit to open up a café.”

Viktor offered a small wave and smile to the smaller woman, “Very nice to meet you Mrs. Nishigori.”

“Oh, Yuuko is fine.” Yuuko smiled back at Yuuri, “Go ahead and go to your table, I’ll bring your usual out if a few minutes. What would you like Viktor?”

“Whatever Yuuri is having I suppose,” Viktor replied with a smile.

“Okie dokie! Coming up in just a few!” And just like that, she rushed back into the bustle of the café. It was busier than normal. People were seeking shelter from the cold, and Nishigori café had a very large variety of warm, tasty drinks and food that would keep anyone warm in the frosty chill of Detroit Winter.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand, trying to keep down the blush that threatened his face, and led him to the table Yuuko always set aside for Phichit and him. It was a wraparound booth in a back corner.  It was away from the large bustle of the noisy crowd, but the large window behind the booth made it seem anything but lonely. It was also conveniently located next to an outlet, which Phichit adored.

As the two men sat down Yuuri reluctantly released Viktor’s hand and then proceeded to strip free from his coat. As he and Viktor got comfortable Yuuko arrived with the food and drink that Yuuri adored the most.

“Alright, two pork cutlet bowls and some warm green tea with honey. Let me know if you guys need anything else!” Yuuko chirped as she set the food down and took her leave.

Yuuri watched as Viktor poked at the foreign dish in front of him. He let out a laugh as he watched the man, he really was adorable. “Just try it, it’s good I promise. These are the closest thing to the pork cutlet bowls back in Hasetsu, you won’t find a better Katsudon except for there.”

Viktor took a tentative bite of the food and his face instantly lit up, “Vkuzno!” He proceeded to inhale the rest of his meal, spilling praise as he ate. Yuuri chuckled and began to eat his while watching Viktor. He really was something, he didn’t think people could get so excited about food and look adorable while doing it. The way his eyes lit up with excitement and his smile never faded made Yuuri’s stomach twist in knots.

Yuuri had been so wrapped up in admiring Viktor he didn’t even realize the man had asked him a question. Snapping out of his daze his head perked up, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Viktor chuckled and repeated himself, “I asked you what you’re doing for winter break.”

And at that simple statement Yuuri froze. He had completely forgotten about how he and Viktor were supposedly dating. And that he said he’d bring him home to Hasetsu.

Shit.

Yuuri stammered for a second before answering, ”I, well, what are you doing?”

Nice one Yuuri, that was the best retort of the year right there.

Viktor quirked and eyebrow and simply stated, “I asked first.”

“Well, I asked second.” At that Viktor let out a chuckle.

“Alright, fair enough I suppose. I was just going to stay home over break. Yura and I only have each other, and there’s no sense in going back to Russia for two weeks if there isn’t anyone there for us. And I think Yura would much rather remain here with Otabek that be stuck alone with me for two full weeks.” Viktor explained with a small smile on his face. “Now then, what about you?”

Whelp, he goes literally everything. “I um, actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Oh?” Viktor quirked and eyebrow and tilted his head, oddly resembling a puppy.

“You see, about a week or so ago I was in a skype call to my family, and they asked if I was bringing someone home with me for once. And, well, my sister Mari said an offhand comment about how I’m 22 and have never brought someone home, and how my grandma was disappointed, and essentially caused me to go into full blown panic mode.”

Viktor nodded his head as Yuuri talked, interest plastered all over his face, begging for Yuuri to continue. “So it a very poorly made decision I blurted out that I was bringing someone home with me.” Viktor’s eyebrow shot up and amusement played across his smile as he listened to the new turn in the story.

“Phichit, of course, chose this exact minute to bud in and vouch for my nonexistent boyfriend. And he just so happened to describe, well,” Yuuri broke off, his face burned from embracement.

Viktor gave a small wave of his hand, “And?”

“And, well, he described—he described you Viktor. So now my entire family is expecting me to bring you home to Hasetsu with me. And the worst part about it is that I can’t even get Chris or someone to fill in your roll cause Phichit described you to a T.”

“Oh, my” was all Viktor said.

“I know! I know. It's super bad, and I wanted to ask you if you’d come to Hasetsu with me for winter break? You don’t have to! I know this is super weird, and you’ve only really known me for a week--“

“I’ll come to Hasetsu with you.”

“You can bring Yurio, Makkachin, and Otabek too if you’d like. We have a hot spring at the inn that you’d like. And you’d only have to pretend when my family is around—“

“I’ll come with you Yuuri.”

“Chris and Phichit are going to visit the last two or three day too since they’ll be in Europe and Asia anyway, so you’d have a break from me when they get there—“

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted the boy’s name, trying to get him to cease his ramblings. “I’ll come to Hasetsu with you. I'll pretend to be your boyfriend.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor with pure shock splattered across his face. “Really?” he whispered, unbelieving of Viktor’s words.

“Yes, Yuuri. I’ll come with you and pretend to be your boyfriend” A smile was on Viktor’s lips, “I may just take you up on the offer to bring Makkachin, Yura, and Otabek with me though.” Viktor winked at him, and Yuuri almost fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys that this would be a long one! Chapter five will be up tomorrow afternoon. Updates may slow down next week because I have midterms and won't have as much time to write, but I have a few chapters already lined up. So updates will happen at least every other day if not daily. Let me know what you think or if you have questions!


	5. Making Plans and Thinking Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes Yuuri realize that he’s painfully unprepared for his journey to Hasetsu with Viktor, and Viktor reflects on how much his life has changed in the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of different flight times from Detroit to Saga, so I went with the average of 36 hours, plus the half hour drive to the station from the airport, and finally plus the two-hour train ride to Hasetsu.

Yuuri sat on his shabby looking couch lazily resting against Phichit. The laptop in his lap gave a comforting warm feeling that was much appreciated in their drafty dorm room.

The three faces on the laptop screen all stared at him with intense interest as he retold how Viktor agreed to the ridiculous notion of their fake relationship.

“So, Viktor actually had to yell to snap me out of my ramblings. Then, he proceeded to tell me he’d come with me.” Yuuri finished his tale with a sigh. Just thinking about the encounter with Viktor last night filled him with all sorts of feelings. Feelings that were all too complicated to decipher.

“So that’s why the asshole has been so damn happy all day,” Yurio grumbled

Phichit chimed in from behind Yuuri, taking a break from scrolling through his Instagram to chime in. “That must mean something, Yuuri! The fact he not only agreed to be your fake boyfriend but is excited about it too!”

“Yeah Yuuri,” Chris said with a sigh as he pets his fluffy white cat, “Viktor normally wouldn’t agree on this sort of thing unless he’s known you for years. You must be very special to him Yuuri.”

At this comment Yuuri buries his head in his hands, trying to hide the bright red blush that was spreading across his face like wildfire. He heard Phichit start to giggle behind him, “When are you guys leaving for Hasetsu?”

Yuuri raised his head, face still burning, “Our flight to Japan leaves at 8:30 on Wednesday. We’ll have to take a train to get there, so we should be in Hasetsu by noon on Friday at the latest. And my family has insisted we stay until the second of the new year.”

“Maybe you’ll get a New Year’s kiss Yuuri.” Phichit gave him an eyebrow waggle and laughed as Yuuri shoved an elbow into his side.

“Ahem.” Yuuri cleared his throat, his never fading blush a few shades darker. “When are you and Otabek joining us Yurio?”

Yurio suddenly perked up, “Wait, what? That asshole wants to take us to Japan to play along with your fake fucking relationship?” Yurio was now steaming with anger, “Why didn’t he tell me this? And that asshole can’t just dictate who comes with him!”

“I’m fine with it,” Otabek said with a deathly calm face.

“You’re supposed to back me up, Bek! Fucking assholes! All of you!” Yurio was fuming with anger. Realization dawned suddenly on his face, an even fiercer type of anger contorted his face as he pointed a finger at his screen. “You! He agreed to us coming along when you were rambling nonstop! You fucking assholes!”

Otabek gave a small smile at his boyfriend’s temper tantrum, and then spoke up, “We’ll arrive on the 23rd.”

“Otabek?! What the hell? No one consults me on anything! Assholes! Every last one of you!”

Laughter sounded from every mic as the group laughed at Yurio’s tantrum. When the noise had quieted down Chris spoke up once again. “So Yuri, what did you get Viktor for Christmas?”

“And birthday..” Yurio grumbled under his breath, his arms still crossed over his chest in a pouting manner.

Oh shit.

Yuuri’s eyes widened into saucers as the panic set in. “Oh, my god. I have nothing. Nothing what so ever! What the hell am I going to do? I didn’t even think I’d get this far?”

Phichit laid a hand around him in a sort of half hug, “Calm down Yuuri! You can always get him something in Hasetsu, right?”

Phichit’s words allowed him to calm down a little bit. “Yeah, you’re right. I can always get him something he’d- “Yuuri broke off abruptly. He had no clue what Viktor liked. He barely knew anything about him, despite the fact that they’d barely spent time apart from each other in the past week. “I have no clue what he likes. We’ve spent all damn week together and I know jack shit about him!”

As Yuuri’s head fell back in exasperation Chris’s voice filled the room. “Relax darling, you have a thirteen-hour plane ride to learn all about him.”

He’s right. They’d be squished together for thirteen hours, so it’s only logical that they’d talk. Unless they fell asleep and ended up resting on one another. Viktor probably looks so peaceful and perfect while he sleeps. And before he could stop himself Yuuri caught himself thinking about cuddling with Viktor on a plane and turned as red as a Christmas Stocking.

Chris, of course, took notice of this and chuckled. “What’s with that face? What were you just thinking about?”

“Nothing!”

 

*Viktor’s POV*

 

Viktor sat on his couch lounging against the cushions, Makkachin lying over his stomach. Down the hall, he can hear Yuri yelling something to his friends in his Skype call. Yelling to Yuuri. He honestly doesn’t know how he survived before he met Yuuri with how dull his life had been.

He’d been bored out of his mind. He hadn’t been able to create any new art for weeks, nor had he been able to find a muse for his assignment. In all honesty, he had thought of dropping out just to bring an element of surprise back into his life. But he was a Junior in college, it would be unwise to just quit now. He had felt so empty that it had seemed reasonable at the time.

Even with Yuri's feisty attitude and bold actions, he too had become predictable.

But then a one mister Yuuri Katsuki danced into his life. Each moment spent with him brought excitement and surprise that Viktor had missed so much.

The most surprising thing he’s done by far was the proposition of being in a fake relationship. The idea excited Viktor in so many ways. There was no telling how things would play out in this scenario. And that’s why he liked Yuuri so much. Just thinking about the man made Viktor giddy and his stomach twist.

And he suspected he knew what that meant.

He, Viktor Nikiforov, was falling for Yuuri Katsuki. And it made him happy beyond belief.

As Viktor stroked Makkachin’s head, he thought about how since he’d met Yuuri he had been able to think of ideas for his project. He didn’t have a muse, and the ideas weren’t great. But Yuuri’s presence had allowed his creative juices to begin to flow again.

Viktor looked down at Makkachin’s fluffy, adorable face. With a sigh, he began to talk to the loyal pup. “He never ceases to surprise me, Makka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for over 1500 hits! I'll keep trying to update as regularly as I have been. The next two chapters are Viktor and Yuuri making their way to Yu-topia Katsuki, then Viktor will finally meet the family!


	6. And So it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make their departure for Hasetsu! And a thirteen-hour-long plane ride is the perfect time for Yuuri to learn more about Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the support you've given this story so far! After this, there's only one more chapter until Viktor meets the family and the real shenanigans begin!

*Yuuri’s POV*

Yuuri despises the airport. Especially when it's 8:30 at night and he’s spent the past 24 hours panicking and packing. Airports are always stuffy and compact with far too many grumpy people for Yuuri’s comfort.

Standing through security was hell, with all the noise of people complaining and the thick heat that surrounded them like a dense fog. So when he and Viktor arrived at the waiting area for their flight gate, Yuuri marveled at Viktor.

Despite the endless stream of people who had been rude to him and the sweltering heat, Viktor had kept his charming smile the whole time. It was calming. Combined with his soothing cologne, a scent of winter and spices, Yuuri felt nowhere near as anxious as he normally would’ve been in this situation.

Yuuri had no clue how he had managed to get Viktor to come along with him to Hasetsu. They’d barely known each other for two weeks. But god was he thankful. Somehow, by some deity’s good graces, he managed to get his crush to be in a fake relationship with him. He knew they’d probably never actually date, but at least he’d be able to pretend for a little while.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

Viktor was looking around the waiting area, very amused with the myriad of characters that he saw. When he saw a particularly interesting person he turned to show Yuuri, only to see him staring up at him. His eyes far away in thought.

“Yuuri?” he waved a hand in front of his face, “Yuuuuuri?” Viktor said in a sing-song type voice. Yuuri jolted out of his haze with large eyes still glued to Viktor. “Is there something on my face?”

“What? Oh! No, no, no! Your face is perfect!” A slight flush coated his cheeks as he replied

“Then what were you thinking about so hard?”

Without missing a beat Yuuri replied, “You.” Both men instantly turned red, and Japanese man rushed to complete the sentence. “I- I mean, I don’t know a lot about you.” The small man scratched the back of his neck in a way that was both awkward and adorable.

“Well, since we’re going to be ‘boyfriends’ you should know the little things, da?” Yuuri nodded mutely, “What would you like to know then?”

“You’re a photography major right? Why not start there?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at that. Not many people knew he was a Photography major, most everyone thought he was just an Art major. And when people found out they often didn’t seem interested in the topic.

“Ah, yes. Well, my work is very obtuse to most people. I only ever take a photo once, never retaking them or capturing the same frame twice.” He paused to look down at Yuuri, who’s eyes were filled with interest. “I base my works on fate. If I don’t capture it on the first try, then it wasn’t meant to be. But if it does work out they’re usually the best photos I take.”

“That’s a really interesting concept, Viktor. It must be disappointing when a photo you really wanted to capture doesn’t come out right.”

“Somewhat, but this way it’s always a surprise on what images I get to use!” He smiled after saying the end of his statement, “Yakov says my methods are making my assignment ten times more difficult and that I should make an exception. But then it wouldn’t be fun.”

“What assignment?” Yuuri questioned, curiosity written across his features.

Just as Viktor was about to reply the overhead speaker binged on. “*Bing Bong* The 8:30 flight from Detroit to Japan is now boarding. Please make your way to the gate.”

“I guess I’ll have to keep that a secret for a little bit longer.” Viktor winked as he turned around and headed to the gate. Just as he began to leave Yuuri grabbed his hand.

“I don’t like the crowds, and I don’t want to get separated.” He said in a small voice, looking down at the floor. Viktor smiled and gave his hand a squeeze and led him onto the plane. All the while trying to hide the blush that was melting across his face.

_“No one has ever asked about my major and looked so interested while listening to it before.”_

The two of them boarded the plane and got settled. Both men then proceeded to fall asleep almost instantly.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Viktor woke up from his slumber in an unfamiliar place. He was confused as he opened his sleep-heavy eyes and observed where he was. Oh, right. He was on a plane with Yuuri to Japan. Viktor looked over to the beauty in mention and saw he was awake.

Yuuri was staring lazily out of the small window. The faint light from the moon illuminated his face, casting a glow over his ebony hair and made a sparkle appear in his red-brown eyes. His head was resting on his hand, and his face was in a relaxed expression. He was breathtaking.

Yuuri must have noticed him adjust his posture because he turned to look at Viktor. Yuuri offered him a sleepy smile as they made eye contact. God, how could one person be so cute?

“Oh,” he muttered, his face soft, “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“How long was I asleep?” Viktor questions.

“Dunno,” Yuuri mumbled, “I only woke up a little bit ago.” He looked as though he was about to pass out as he stretched his arms.

“You should sleep, Yuuri. You’re going to need your rest for tomorrow.”

“I’ll go to sleep,” He mumbled as he stifled a yawn, “but first I want to hear about your assignment.”

Viktor looked at the sleepy boy in front of him in shock. He didn’t think Yuuri would’ve remembered that, let alone stay up to hear about it. “Ahh, of course. My assignment was to capture images of thing that embodied the four of the six categories of Greek love. I chose Agape, Eros, Pragma, and Philla. They have to be personal to me, though, so not any old images will do.”

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment, “What’s your love represented by, Viktor?”

Now that caught him off guard, “I- I don’t know. I can’t think of or find a muse to base it off of.”

Yuuri turned and nestled himself into Viktor’s side for comfort. As he was falling asleep he mumbled something that only Viktor could hear. “I’ll be your muse Viktor.” And as those words slipped from his mouth sleep overcame him.

Viktor was left alone in the dimly lit plane with only his raging thoughts and a fierce blush engulfing his face to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Updates may slow down this week because I have Midterms and work has been hectic. But they should still be every day or every other day. And thanks again for al your support! You guys are what drive my passion to continue writing this fic!
> 
> The Types of Love Viktor specifies are:  
> Eros: Sexual Love  
> Agape: Unconditional Love  
> Philia: Deep Friendship  
> Pragma: Long standing Love


	7. Making Their Way Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri make their way through Hasetsu to Yu-topia. Only stopping to marvel at the thought of ninjas and for Yuuri to realize that they have no plan of attack whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town they land in is Saga. It’s the closest airport to the town Hasetsu is based on. The next chapter is going to be when they finally meet Yuuri's family! And I'll unveil some major plot points I've planned.

*Yuuri POV*

Yuuri was jolted awake as the plane touched down, which he was pretty disappointed about. He had been having a really great dream, about what he couldn’t tell you, and he was incredibly comfortable. The pillow he had was using was soft and surprisingly warm, and so was the heavy blanket that was draped over his shoulders.

Wait. Pillows don’t rise and fall in steady rhythms. Or at all.

Yuuri cracked open his eyes and cast a glance upward. He was surprised to find himself snuggled into Viktor, who had an arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him in place. It was surprisingly comfortable, despite the armrest digging into his side.

Very carefully, Yuuri raised an arm to poke at Viktor’s face, “Viktor?” The Russian didn’t stir one bit. Yuuri poked, more like jabbed, at his face once more, “Viktor, wake up. The plane has landed; we’ve got to get off now.”

Viktor let out a grumble that sounded slightly like, “Don’t want to.” But it also could’ve been, “I need my shoe.” He honestly couldn’t tell. Viktor then proceeded to hug him tighter, making it even harder to move.

“Come on Viktor, we’ve gotta go!” An exasperated Yuuri said as he tried to tug free of the Russian’s grasp, “We can sleep when we get to Hasetsu.”

Viktor’s cerulean blue eyes and glanced down at Yuuri, “Promise?” He asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

“What?”

“Do you promise we can sleep when we get there?”

“I mean; I don’t see why not?” His answer came out in an unsure tone, his eyebrows raised in skepticism.

“Can we cuddle?”

“V-Viktor! I- wha- what type of question is that?!” Yuuri sputtered in embarrassment at the older man’s inquiry, his face once again taking on the red flush that he often sported when Viktor was around.

The Russian’s laughter filled the plane compartment as he watched Yuuri’s reaction, “Calm down Yuuri, I was only joking. You’re so easy to fluster, it’s quite adorable.” Viktor stretched his arms over his head as he said this, seeming to now be fully awake. He stood up with a small grunt, gathering their things from the overhead compartment. “I’m going to hold you to that sleeping thing, though.”

Viktor gave him a wink as he handed Yuuri his backpack, and he was unsurprised to feel an eruption of butterflies in his stomach.

The two of them left the airport with surprisingly little hassle. Both of their luggage cases arrived on time and they managed to find a taxi to the station in record time.

“How long is this ride going to be, Yuuri? I don’t want to sit still any longer.” Viktor whined as they entered the train that would bring them to Hasetsu.

“A little over two hours, I think.” Viktor let out a groan as his head fell back in exasperation, drama queen. “Just get comfortable and sleep a little more, you seemed very adamant about sleeping on the plane.”

“But if I sleep now you won’t sleep with me when we’re at Hasetsu.” Viktor whined. Yuuri would’ve thought he was serious had it not been for the teasing smile that played on his lips. But despite all his protest, Viktor was sleeping as soon as the train left the station. He would just have to entertain himself for a while is all.

He tried reading for a while but found himself too distracted to concentrate on the passages in front of him. He and Viktor had no game plan for how to act out their relationship. They’d have to be convincing, right? So that meant things like kissing, sleeping together, being all cuddly and cute. All things Yuuri has never been particularly comfortable with.

Sure, he’s okay with the premise of them. But to actually be a part of them with the guy he had a huge crush on? That was unheard of to him. Yuuri felt himself turn red as the panic set in, small tremors consuming his body. They had no plan, how on Earth was this supposed to work?

His shaking must have been intense because Viktor had woken up from his sleep and grasped Yuuri’s hand. His thumb rubbing small circles on the back. “Calm down Yuuri. What’s Stressing you out so much that you’ve begun to shake?” Even though his face was still cloaked in drowsiness the concern for Yuuri shown brightly on his face.

“How far are we going in this performance Viktor? What are our boundaries? Our plan of attack? We arrive in Hasetsu in less than an hour, and we have no plan Viktor.”

Viktor’s face was soft as he squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I suppose we should talk about that. I will go as far as you’re comfortable with, Yuuri. If you don’t want to kiss, we won’t. If you don’t want to share the same bed, I’ll sleep on the floor. If you don’t want there to be constant contact, there won’t be. I’ll go as far as you want Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked down at his lap and let out a sigh of relief. “W-well, we’ll probably have to-” Yuuri stalled for a moment before continuing, his face pure red, “-kiss, at some point. And I’m okay with the touching, like hugs and hand holding and such…” Yuuri trailed off at the end of his sentence, daring to risk a glance back up at Viktor.

His face was soft, and his eyes were full of an emotion that Yuuri couldn’t quite place. “Then that’s all I’ll do, krasivaya. Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable.” Viktor continued to hold his hand for the rest of the ride, never ceasing to rub circles on the back. They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, and for once in the last forty-eight hours he felt calm. ~Time Skip~ The train arrive in Hasetsu right on schedule, just past eleven. Yuuri and Viktor gathered their luggage and began their trek from the station up to Yu-topia. 

Viktor was looking around the seaside town with absolute amazement, “Yuuri, you didn’t tell me Hasetsu was so beautiful! The ocean and gull cries remind me of St. Petersburg when Yura and I were children.”

“Is that where you grew up? St. Petersburg?” Yuuri questioned, Viktor had never really spoken of his family before. Only that he and Yurio were on their own.

“Da, Yura and I moved to America to attend college. Our parents left us a while back, so it wasn’t too difficult to move.” The Russian answered while still staring out over the ocean.

Just as Yuuri was about to press for details about Viktor’s family the older male let out a large gasp and pointed to the crest of the largest hill in Hasetsu. “Yuuri! What’s in that building up there?”

“Hmm?” HE looked over at what the man was pointing at, “Oh, that’s Hasetsu castle. It’s a ninja house.” He answered casually.

“Ninjas!?” Viktor turned to Yuuri and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. “Are there really ninjas? Can we go see them? Pretty please Yuuri?”

Yuuri laughed at the man in front of him who was full of childlike wonder at the thought of ninjas. “Sure, but we’ve got to go to the inn first and unpack our stuff. We can come back out later.”

Viktor pouted for a moment before he reached out and grabbed his wrists. He then turned and began to pull Yuuri along at a rapid place, so fast that they were almost running.

“Come on!” Viktor shouted over his shoulder, “The sooner we get there the sooner we can go see the ninjas!”

 Yuuri laughed as he was pulled along by the man he’d be calling a boyfriend for the next few weeks. _“maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support you've given me! You guys are the reason I keep writing! So the next few chapters things will start to get hectic. There will be a slight bit of angst. I'm giving Yuuri a reason for his low confidence and self-esteem, so it may get a little sad in the future. But I still plan for things to get super cute and fluffy!


	8. An Arrival of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally arrive at Yu-topia Katsuki! The family is, of course, infatuated with Viktor. But Viktor is soon confused by Yuuri’s reaction to a certain book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support you give this fic! This chapter is when we start to get into the real mess of it all. The next few chapters are going to be expanding on Viktor's and Yuuri's feelings towards each other. There is going to be some slight angst, but I'll try to keep it light!

*Yuuri POV*

 

Soon enough Viktor and himself stood in front of the gate to the inn. A large wooden sign rested above the entrance, the words “Yu-topia Katsuki” were printed in an elegant script across the wood. Yuuri took a moment to breathe deeply and steel his nerves. He felt Viktor grasp his hand and give it a squeeze for reassurance.

Yuuri looked up at the silver-haired man and was surprised to see him looking just as nervous as himself.

“We can do this, Yuuri. I have faith in you.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand after he said this. He shared a final glance with the Russian before they proceeded through the front gate to the hot spring.

As soon as the two men crossed the threshold into the inn they were encompassed in hugs and warm welcomes.

“Yuuri!” His parents said in unison, both going to hug their son simultaneously, “Welcome home!  We’ve missed you terribly.”

“I missed you guys too.” He replied as he returned the hugs, closing his eyes as he did so. Enjoying their warmth and comfort.”

“So you’re finally back home, eh?” A voice broke the silence, causing Yuuri to open his eyes and scan the entrance room. His face split into a grin as his eyes finally landed on Mari’s tall figure. He broke apart from his parents and rushed over to his elder sister wrapping himself up in her hug. “Long time no see little bro,” Mari said in a small voice as they continued to hug. Yuuri had forgotten how much he missed this sort of comfort.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri was surrounded by his family, each member gushing with love that they hadn’t been able to physically express over skype. He silently stood nearby while this was happening, he felt like he was intruding on something that only the Katsuki family should be seeing. He shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the next, unsure of what to do with himself. He didn’t want to speak up and ruin the family’s reunion that they all had so eagerly awaited.

Viktor probably would have gone unnoticed for several more minutes had he not let out a small sneeze from the cold. He watched as the small portly woman hugging Yuuri, his mother most likely, releases him and look up at Viktor. Surprise and excitement dancing in her eyes.

“Oh, hello! So sorry we didn’t see you there. Are you a friend of Yuuri’s?”

Yuuri snapped out of his family induced haze and looked between Viktor and the small innkeeper woman. “Oh, right! Mom, dad, Mari, this is Viktor. My boyfriend. The one I told you I was bringing home with me for winter break?”

Viktor felt an eruption of butterflies in his stomach as Yuuri referred to him as his Boyfriend. He gave a small wave to Yuuri’s family, “Hello, Yuuri has told me much about you! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all, thank you for allowing me to stay with your family for Christmas.” He flourished the end of his sentence with a small bow to show his gratitude.

“Oh, it’s no problem, dear. We’re happy to have you here with us.” Yuri’s mother wrapped her small arms around Viktor’s middle as a greeting. She then whispered something that only Viktor could hear, “We’re just glad Yuuri found someone that makes him happy. He’s been hurting for so long.”

“O-of course, anything for my Yuuri.” He replied with a blush. What had she been talking about? Who had hurt Yuuri so badly that his mother felt the need to thank him for making him happy? He looked over at Yuuri for any hint of what she could be talking about, but only saw the Yuuri he’s come to know and love.

She released him from the hug, her face cheery and slightly red from excitement. “You boys must be tired from all that traveling, why don’t you go unpack and I’ll cook up some Katsudon for you both.”

Yuuri turned to grab their luggage bags and nodded for Viktor to follow suit, “Sure thing mom, we’ll be back in a little bit.” Yuuri began walking down a long hallway with Viktor following after him.

As they padded down the hallway he took some time to appreciate the décor of the inn, it was very traditional looking. Screen doors that opened into small, but quaint rooms. The color pattern seemed to be a mix of pale oranges and greens with accents of red here and there.

The inn was quite beautiful, in his eyes at least. Pictures hung on the wall, each showing a moment from the Katsuki family’s lives. There was one of two people dancing together happily, Yuuri’s parents most likely. Another of two small children playing in the snow, an even smaller dog frozen mid bounce played beside them.

It was pretty cute.

“Viktor? Are you coming? My room is only another door or two down.” Yuuri questioned him, he hadn’t realized that he stopped walking to look at the photo.

“Da, I’m right behind you, my sweet Yuuri.” He gave a wink to the smaller ebony haired man, effectively turning him red. Viktor chuckled as he once again began walking towards Yuuri’s room.

When they entered the room Viktor realized that it was much more modern than most of the other rooms. Most every room had futons, screen doors, and cherry wood flooring. Yuuri’s room, on the other hand, had plush cream colored carpet, and a large king sized bed tucked away in the right corner of the room. A circular window rested above the bed and cast a soft glow over the light orange bedsheets that coated the mattress.

A desk rested against the wall opposite the bed, it was in a neat sort of clutter meaning that Yuuri’s room had been mainly untouched while he was away. Various books and photos littered the desk, many of which were Yuuri and people whom Viktor assumed were childhood friends. There was one of Yuuri with two other people, a small girl, and boy who were a little bigger than Yuuri, all three of them were in ice skates with cheery smiles. A picture of Yuuri in a cap and gown holding a diploma was next to it, a smiling parent on either side of him.

On the other side of the desk, two fames resided on their respective shelves. The first was of Yuuri, who looked to be in his late teens, standing with an arm around a boy of similar height. The boy has fluffy blonde hair that was styled in a wild windblown fashion, he had seafoam green eyes and a smile that could kill. But there was something off about him that Viktor couldn’t quite place.

The second photo rested on the bottom shelf and was the only photo in direct view from every angle. The photo depicted a small dark haired boy hugging a poodle that was roughly the same size as him. The poodle’s fur was fluffy and golden brown; it was almost a spitting image of Makkachin as a puppy.

“Is this you Yuri?” Viktor asked as he picked up the photo showcasing the small boy and dog.

“Hmm?” Yuuri looked up from the suitcase that he had been unpacking, “Oh, yeah. They’re all of the important moments in my life. I was about nine when that was taken. That was the day I got my toy poodle, Victor.”

“Aww, it must be fate Yuuri. You were naming your pets after me even before we met.” He cooed in a teasing voice, batting his eyes at the now blushing Yuuri. The man gave a huff as he turned back to the suitcase he had been unpacking, trying to hide the blush that spread over his cheeks.

Viktor chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was acting.

Wait.

Yuuri wasn’t his boyfriend, they were only pretending.

Was it really that easy to forget that they weren’t boyfriends? Everything he did just seemed so natural around Yuuri. All the teasing, flirting, soft smiles, it all felt so normal. Like they’d been together for years.

Viktor tried to distract himself from those thoughts with the large bookshelf that stood next to the desk. Each shelf was littered with various books, movies, and CDs. He browsed through the titles, trying to find ones he recognized. Most of them were in Japanese, which was unsurprising, it was his mother tongue after all. He did, however, recognize the multitude of Disney movie that were scattered among the shelving.

Then he saw the movies Yuuri had tried to hide on the corner of the top shelf. Hidden behind a knickknack snow globe resided every meme movie Viktor could think of. Every Shrek movie, the Bee Movie, and a collection of other equally bad or shameful movies.

He decided to use that as dirt later on, Phichit would get a kick out of knowing Yuuri’s secret movie shame.

As Viktor continued to browse the shelves he saw a large collection of various manga Yuuri had collected over the years, it was honestly quite impressive. Viktor noticed some novels too, may of them were English titles he didn’t recognize, but he did take note of the few classics Yuuri owned. The Scarlett Letter, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, To Kill a Mocking Bird, and a few more.

 Viktor was about to inspect the rest of the room when he noticed a larger more worn out looking book. It was leather-bound and seemed as though it had been handled a lot in its lifetime. He removed the book from its snug spot on the shelf and turned it so the cover faced upwards, it didn’t have any indication of a title. Viktor, who’s curiosity was going to get him killed some day, opened the book to try and find a title page.

Instead, he was only met with scratchy English writing. “Property of Yuuri Katsuki,”

Not wanting to pry further without permission he spoke up, “Hey Yuuri, what’s this book?” Viktor turned to the smaller boy, raising the book in question up a little higher.

He had never seen someone drain of all color so quickly.

Yuuri went from tomato red to starch white in a matter of two seconds. “N-nothing. It’s nothing. Please put it back, it’s very personal to me.” Yuuri’s voice was dry and strained, his eyes wide in panic. The man looked close to tears.

Confusion gripped Viktor as he took in the smaller man’s appearance. How did one book have so much power over him? But he didn’t want to upset Yuuri further by pressing for more details. He wouldn’t have a clue what to do if the man started crying.

“A-alright, whatever you wish Yuuri.” He placed the book back in its place and walked slowly over to Yuuri. He grasped one of his hands and found that it was cold and clammy from the anxiety he had caused the poor boy to experience. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you so badly.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly and looked up at Viktor. He then wrapped his arms around Viktor’s middle, burying his face into the Russian’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you didn’t know what it was.” He felt wet spots begin to form on his shirt. Viktor felt his shoulder’s tense as he realized what he had done. He had made Yuuri cry.

“No, it’s not,” Viktor muttered as he encompassed the younger man in a hug, holding him tightly to him. “I’ve made you cry.” He was at a loss for words, what do you do when the person you have a crush on is crying in your arms? “I’m sorry, I really have no clue what I should do. I’m not the best with people crying. Should I, uh, kiss you or something?”

Yuuri gave a halfhearted chuckle, “No, you don’t have to kiss me. And it’s not your fault, I know you didn’t mean to make me cry. You didn’t know what was in the book, it was an honest mistake. Somethings should just be left in the past, though. Just promise me you won’t look at that book, okay?” Yuuri raised his head from its position on Viktor’s shoulder, eyes that resembled smokey topaz bored into his icy blue ones.

“I won’t look at the book, Yuuri. I promise.”

And with that Yuuri untangled himself from Viktor, wiping his eyes of any remaining tears. “Come on, let's finish unpacking so we can go eat.” Viktor remained standing in the same spot, watching Yuuri’s retreating back.

He followed Yuuri’s lead after a few moments, but one question still gnawed at his thoughts.

_“What was in that book that made Yuuri react so strongly? And what had hurt him so long ago?”_

Viktor looked over at Yuuri who was now lounging lazily on the bed, one arm across his stomach and the other draped over his eyes. He looked peaceful, despite what had just happened. His breathing was beginning to level out and his sniffles quieted into nothing more than soft inhales.

Yuuri deserved to be happy. And Viktor wanted to be able to provide that happiness for him but to do that he needed to know. He had to know what had hurt Yuuri so long ago, he didn’t make a mistake that would cost him this man who had grown to mean so much to him.

Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn’t lose Yuuri. Not when Yuuri brought him so much happiness.

_“I’ll find out what hurt him,”_ He thought as he looked over to the leather bound book resting on the bookshelf, _“One way or another. I’ll mend what was hurt.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few people were asking for longer chapters, so I tried to extend this one for as long as I could. I know that chapter nine is well over 2300 words, and this one just barely makes it to 2300. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! A new chapter will, hopefully, be uploaded tomorrow!


	9. Telling Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor explains to Mrs. Katsuki how he and Yuuri met, and, of course, he adds in his own improvisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter fluffy as I could, cause some of these upcoming chapters are emotional. I hope you enjoy!

*Viktor’s POV*

It took the two of them a good hour to unpack their things and get settled into Yuuri’s old room. Their clothes had been tucked away in various drawers, and their various other belongings were strewn amongst the floor, suitcases pushed haphazardly against the wall.

Both himself and Yuuri had collapsed onto their respective bed and futon, a wave of exhaustion washing over them. The walk from the station to Yu-topia Katsuki had been long and cold, and the impending fatigue had been staved off by nerves and adrenaline. But now that they were alone, away from prying eyes and with the anxiety and adrenaline pushed from their systems, the overwhelming need for sleep hit them like a ton of bricks.

Viktor found that the silence between Yuuri and himself quite comfortable. In fact, it was so incredibly comfortable that Viktor was on the verge of unconsciousness. But of course, Yuuri’s mother chose that exact moment to yell through the door, jarring both men from their sleepy haze.

“Boys, come eat! I made you each a Katsudon bowl!” The sound of her retreating footsteps echoed through the door.

Yuuri rose from his position on the bed and looked down at Viktor, “Guess we should go eat. The during flight meals aren’t very filling, or good for that matter.” He hopped off the bed and held a hand out to Viktor, who was still sprawled across his futon.

As he grabbed Yuuri’s hand he was slightly surprised to see how effortlessly Yuuri lifted his weight from the floor. He knew Yuuri was strong, Chris had said something about him knowing how to pole dance, but damn was it impressive. Viktor snapped himself out of his thoughts and dashed to follow Yuuri, who had already made his way halfway down the hall.

Right as they neared the end of the hallway he felt Yuuri grab onto his arm and pull himself closer to Viktor. Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a sheepish grin, “We have to act coupley, remember?”

He gave a small nod as a smirk spread across his lips, “Of course.” With lightening like movement, Viktor removed his arm from Yuuri’s grasp and snaked it around his waist, pulling him close. The man now entangled in his grasp let out a squeak of surprise as he led Yuuri towards the common room of the inn.

“Oh,” Viktor heard Mrs. Katsuki coo as the two of them entered the room, “You two are so cute! But enough cuddling, you’ll have plenty of time for that later. Sit! Eat!” She ushered them to a small table in the center of the room.

 It had two large bowls full of steaming food, each giving off an aroma that made Viktor’s stomach ache for the meal in front of him and his mouth water in anticipation. Each bowl was filled with rice, egg, meat, each cooked to perfection. It looked like a piece of art had been created within the large white bowl.

Viktor dove headfirst into his pork cutlet bowl, devouring every last bite, “Vkusno!” He managed to shout in between bites. “This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten! You’re so lucky to have such a talented chef in the family, Yuuri!”

Mrs. Katsuki blushed at Viktor’s compliment, “Oh, thank you dear!” She paused for a moment before continuing to speak, “Well, Viktor, now that you’ve finished eating why don’t you tell me how you and Yuuri met?”

Yuuri nearly choked on is food at his mother’s suggestion. He looked up from his bowl of Katsudon, his eyes were blown wide with panic. The two of them had never officially discussed a story of how they met, and Yuuri was clearly at a loss. So Viktor did the only thing he could think of, he told the truth.

“Of course! It’s one of my favorite stories to tell! We met at orientation freshman year, but I only really began to notice Yuuri at the beginning of the semester. You see, we share an Art and English course. I noticed him from across the lecture halls but never had the courage to talk to him. I only knew that he always knew the answer in English and that his sketches were quite good.” Viktor laid his head in his hand as he cast his eyes over to Yuuri. The younger man’s face was twisted with confusement and interest as Viktor began the tale.

“It wasn’t until a few months ago that I finally had the chance to speak to him. I had been in the Art building, trying to think of ideas for my photography assignment. I had come up empty after many hours of thinking and was about to make my leave, but suddenly I heard a beautiful piece of piano music begin to play from the dance studio above me. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to check it out., and I’m forever grateful that I did.”

“You were?” Both Yuuri and his mother asked simultaneously, Yuuri’s voice was far softer than his mother’s through. Almost like a whisper, his eyes still blown large.

“Da,” He nodded at the pair as he began to tell the story once again. “if I hadn’t walked up those stairs instead of leaving I would have never seen such a beautiful angel perform.” Yuuri flushed at his words. “He didn’t notice me at first, he just continued to move to the music, caught in his own world. I had never seen someone so beautiful and enticing while dancing. The way he moved was like the music was inside him, and he was releasing it for the world to hear. It was breathtaking, to say the least. When the song ended I erupted in applause, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Viktor smiled at the memory that was vividly playing through his mind, he heard Yuuri’s mother laughing softly. “Our little Yuuri was always quite the dancer.” A smile was on her face as she motioned for Viktor to continue.

“When he heard my applause he froze in place, I thought I had broken him. His friend Phichit had to come over and let me into the studio.” He let out a chuckle as he continued, “He was barely able to speak, just stuttering. It was adorable. He ended up telling me about his performances and how he needed help with the one. I volunteered to help him and I swear he almost fainted.”

Yuuri turned red as he heard this, his eyes still locked onto Viktor. “He froze up again and I had to give my number to Phichit so he would know I was serious about the offer. He didn’t text me for almost two days after that, I thought I had blown any chances with him. But lo and behold. After a while of working together, he confessed after a practice while we were eating at Yuuko’s café. The only thing I could think to do was to kiss him to stop his ramblings and show it was mutual.”

Yuuri’s mother clapped and cooed as Viktor finished his retelling of how they met. “Oh, that was adorable!” Yuuri turned red and tried to quite his mother down with shushing noises.

It’s not like it had really been a lie, it had been mainly the truth. Sure he stretched out the timing so it made more sense, and he altered what had really happened at Yuuko’s café. And he left out the party at the beginning of the year, he doubted Yuuri’s mother wanted to hear about how he got wasted and became the life of a college party. But other than that it was all true. Yuuri looked as though he was ready to explode with embarrassment, it was pretty damn cute.

Viktor continued to stare at the flustered man as his thoughts wandered, wondering how he managed to get so lucky to have a person as special as Yuuri in his life.

 

*Yuuri’s POV*

Yuuri tried to quell his mother’s incessant cooing, but to no avail. His only idea was to grab Viktor and run out of the Inn. So that’s what he did.

He grabbed Viktor by the wrist that had been supporting his head and tugged him to his feet. “Come on,” he said, his face still flushed, “We’re going to go sightseeing.” He rushed Viktor to the door, putting his winter clothing on in record time.

He pushed Viktor, who was still trying to zip up his coat, out the door. Faltering only to call over his shoulder to his mother, “We’re going to go out for a bit, we’ll probably be back late, so don’t wait up!” And just like that, they were gone.

“Yuuri, where are we going?” Viktor asked, his face contorted in confusion at Yuuri’s previous actions.

“We, uh…” He faltered for a second, looking around for ideas. He probably should have thought of that before he rushed Viktor out the door, but he had to get away from his mother’s constant comments of how they’re _“So adorable.”_ And that their story was _“cuter than anything she’s ever heard.”_

He continued to pull Viktor along as his eyes scanned the scenery around them. They could go to the shops, but it was kind of a far walk. It was too cold to go to the beach, the only other real tourist type building was- That’s it! His eyes landed on the large hill resting behind the inn an idea flooded his brain. “We are going to go up to Hasetsu Castle! You wanted to see the ninja house, right?”

Viktor’s face lit up at the mention of ninjas, he nodded furiously as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand tighter and began to pull him along.

As Viktor tugged him towards the castle his mind began to wander. Viktor had looked so sincere as he retold how they met. Almost everything he had said was the truth, aside from the confession. And Yuuri had no way of knowing whether or not Viktor had really noticed him way back in the beginning of the semester. But the way he said all of it was the thing that confused Yuuri. His voice had been so soft and full of fondness. His face had been full of love and admiration when he looked at Yuuri.

Was he really that good of an actor that he could fool Yuuri into believing the story, even though he himself knew it was based on a lie? Or did he actually mean it?

Yuuri didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the latter sounded much, much better in his opinion. He didn’t think his heart could take it if Viktor had played his emotions like that. That was the largest downfall of their plan, it was all fake. Everything Yuuri had wanted for so long was happening to him, but none of it had meaning. After the break, Viktor would return to his popular lifestyle and forget all about Yuuri.

And that one thought was enough to send Yuuri into an emotional crisis. Various emotions flooded his systems as he thought about it. Anger that none of it was real, sadness that it would come to an end in a little over two weeks, and self-loathing that the only way that he could get a boyfriend was if the scenario was fake.

But he also felt hope and a strange mixture of happiness. He held hope that maybe, just maybe, Viktor would continue to be his friend after all this. He had noticed Yuuri, wanted to help him with his dance, and even agreed to come to Hasetsu for winter. That must have meant something, right?

Chris had said that Viktor would normally never agree to this sort of thing. That he was recluse and only ever was this bright and bubbly around people he truly liked and enjoyed the company of. Was he one of those people? Or was it all an elaborate act that he agreed to because he was bored? Yuuri had no clue.

“Yuuri! Is this the entrance? Yuuuuri!” He was suddenly jarred out of his thoughts by Viktor’s childlike voice. The Silver-haired man stared at him, his large eyes full of excitement and impatience, awaiting an answer.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s antics, “Yeah, it’s just up this road. I don’t know if we can get inside, though, it’s usually closed in the winter. But we can at least look at the gardens and stuff.” When he saw the pout begin to form on Viktor’s face he quickly added, “We can always go down to the outlets afterward if you don’t want to go home?”

The Russian’s face lit up with excitement at the mention of shopping, “Of course! I’d love to go shopping with you! But ninjas first!” And just like that, they were off again. Viktor tugging at his arm urging Yuuri to walk faster.

As the two of them rounded the crest of the hill they finally entered the courtyard of the castle. An Informative sign stood directly to their left, its face filled with information on the Ninja house. Yuuri tried to catch his breath as Viktor gushed over the information.

“A ninja house! This is so cool Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice was full of joy as he spoke to him, he hadn’t seen the man this happy before. He was never so carefree or expressive about the things that interested him. “Can we go inside?”

“I don’t know. See if the gate in front of the stairs is unlocked.” Yuuri pointed over to a cast-iron gate on the far side of the courtyard. As soon as Viktor spotted what he was pointing at he rushed over to the gate and began to push and pull relentlessly. But unfortunately, his attempts had been futile. Yuuri watched Viktor begrudgingly walk towards him. His arms crossed over his chest and a pout glued to his face.

“I wanted to see the ninjas, Yuuuuuri.” He held out his name to emphasize his whine. He then proceeded to give Yuuri the biggest puppy dog eyes the world has ever known. “I’m sorry Viktor, we’ll have to come back in the spring when its tourist season.”

“Promise?” Viktor had asked almost immediately after Yuuri finished his statement.

“What?”

“Do you promise that we’ll come back in the spring and visit the ninjas? Just you and I?” The Russian asked again, his eyes full of hope and something Yuuri couldn’t quite pace.

“Yeah, I promise.” He linked his hand in Viktor’s and began to pull him away, “Now come on, let’s go to the outlets before everything closes.

“Wait!” Viktor said in a panicked tone, “I need to take a photo of us and the castle to post to Instagram!”

He stared at the adorkable man in front of him and let out a sigh, “okay, but let’s hurry up, the stores close soon.

They then spent the next thirty minutes taking selfies in front of the castle until one finally met Viktor’s standards. Yuuri linked his hand with Viktor’s once more and began walking towards the shops. When they arrived everything was closed or closing down. But neither of them cared very much as they began the long trek back to the inn.

Each of them just reveled in the company they shared and the warmth of their hands being clasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally got to see his ninjas! Thank you, everyone, for all the support you've given this fic so far! The next chapter is going to take a break from Viktor and Yuuri and check in on Otabek and Yurio. I'll try to update tomorrow!


	10. Yuri and Otabek 1: Trouble in JJ Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek run into an issue when they realize they can't bring Makkachin with them to Japan. So they decided to leave Makka with the only person who's left in town. It also just so happens that Yuri can't stand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in on Yuri and his ever expressionist boyfriend Otabek preparing for their journey to Hasetsu! I tried to write out their characters as well as I could, so I hope it was alright! I tried to fill it with as much humor and fluff as I could because the next few chapters are going to be quite emotional.

*Yuri’s POV*

 

Yuri let out a grumble as he slammed the lid of his laptop down. Of course. Of course, he’d research whether or not he could bring a pet to japan _after_ he bought Makkachin’s boarding pass.

Well shit.

It was already too late to refund the damn ticket seeing as their departure was in a few days. And there was no way he’d be able to sneak a ninety something pound dog past Japanese security.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” He groaned in frustration, why did everything that involved Viktor or his damn dog have to be so complicated?

“Everything alright?” He heard Otabek call from the kitchen.

“Pfft, no. There’s no way we can take Makkachin with us to japan with us. I wish they had given me a fucking warning when I went to buy the god damn boarding pass!” Yuri fell back against the cushions of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, and glared at the computer in front of him.

“Hmm,” Otabek let out a hum in thought, “I guess we’ll have to find someone to watch Makkachin while we’re away then.”

“Who? All of our friends are visiting their families!”

“Not all of them.”

Yuri’s eyes widened as he comprehended what Otabek was implying. And there was no way that he was going to leave his pup in a hell place like that.

“I am not, absolutely will not leave my damn dog with that fucking Canadian douche! Makka will come back chanting ‘JJ Syle’!”

“We don’t really have a choice. Makkachin can’t survive the week alone. And Jean-Jacques is the only person still here that we know.” Otabek replied to the screaming bundle of anger he called a boyfriend, his voice level and calm.

“But he a fucking douche!” Yuri let out in a whining tone, “He and his god damn hag of a fiancé are so obnoxious all the time! Makka will come back a different poodle, barking along to his fucking theme song!”

Otabek chuckled at that. It was true that JJ and his band had written JJ a theme song, it was literally called ‘Theme of King JJ’. When it came to self-appreciation JJ sure was number one. Even fucking Viktor drama queen Nikiforov never went that far to admire himself and his brother has many various routines to keep up his ‘good’ looks.  Yuri slunk further into the couch, almost as though he wanted to be swallowed whole by the velvety cushions.

He heard some pots clank into the sink, and the oven door open and close. The busy bustling sounds of Beka’s cooking coming to stop. The light padding of footsteps could be heard behind him, each step becoming louder as Otabek grew nearer and nearer to the couch.

Yuuri could only imagine what his boyfriend had to look at. As of right now, he was squished so far into the couch that he could barely see, each of his cheeks was squished inward obscuring his vision even more and making him look like a chubby goldfish. His light golden hair had long since left its half bun, strands were littered around the indent of the couch where his head rested. He had no doubt that it looked like someone rubbed a balloon all over his head and stuck him to a couch.

Otabek laughed as he sat down next to the still very pissed off Russian and laid a hand on Yuri’s thigh, “We don’t have a choice, Yura. It’s either JJ or Makka starves. And I think that Viktor would prefer the former considerably.” He then proceeded to try and tug Yuri out of his hidey hole, the blonde giving way with a fairly loud fwump. “You still have the eyes of a soldier, Yuri Plisetsky.” He paused a moment to let out a chuckle, “Even if you do look like a bunny that’s stuck a fork in an electrical outlet.”

“Beka! You asshole.” He tried to return to his couch hole, but Otabek quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him away from the comfort of his hidey hole.

“Come on, none of that. Go get cleaned up and we can walk Makkachin over to JJ’s house.” Beka ushered him towards the bathroom, his large, warm hands firm against his back.

“Don’t we have to ask the douche first? We can’t just dump a dog on their front step and expect them to accept it, no matter how cute or fluffy.”

“I already texted him, he said he’d be thrilled to watch Makka for a week. He didn’t even ask for pay.” Otabek gave his back a firm shove and he toppled into the bathroom, the pale cream colored tile cold against his bare feet. “Now get clean. If you go like this,” He gestured to Yuuri’s wild hair, “it will erect more teasing than necessary from JJ. I’ll get a list together for Makka.”

Otabek surged forward and grabbed the handle of the door, and as he began to lean back to close the door he stole a quick peck from the small Russian. He quickly sealed the door as to avoid the retaliation Yuri would most definitely provide.

 Yuri, who was still dazed from his sudden transition from his hidey hole to the bathroom, snapped to attention and flushed red when Beka gave the sudden kiss. “You asshole! Let me out!” He pulled the door and found it to be unnaturally resistant to his tugs. Otabek must’ve been holding it shut. Damn him, he knew Yuri to well.

He sighed as he accepted the fact that he would have to go and see fucking Jean-Jacques Leroy and began prepared to take his shower. “Fine, I’ll take a damn shower so we can go see King Douche.” Sometimes he really hated Viktor and his damn dog.

 

*Otabek POV*

 

Otabek smirked at his boyfriend’s antics. After he had, reluctantly, taken a shower he stomped around like a toddler who was being sent to time out. Yuri was the king of procrastination when he didn’t want to do something, that was for damn sure. He argued with Otabek for fifteen minutes that he didn’t have a clean shirt to wear, never mind that they had just done the laundry yesterday. But never the less, he loved the small blonde Russian he called a boyfriend.

The two of them walked hand in hand down the sidewalk that would lead them to JJ’s home. Yuri held onto Makkachin’s leash, the pup in mention was happily trotting around in the snow, stopping every now and then to nosedive into a particularly large pile of the white fluffy substance. They were in no rush to get to the Leroy residence, so they decided to let the poodle have some fun.

Otabek carried all of Makkachin’s supplies. The toys Makka enjoyed the most, a small plush bear that was modeled after a royal Russian guard with a squeaker inside its tummy, and a large novelty tennis ball Viktor had found at some random store and insisted that Makka would love the bright pink atrocity. Of course, Makka had loved the ball, at first sight, so much so that the pup even slept with it close by if Viktor wasn’t around. The bag also contained a measured amount of food, disposable bags for walks, and a blanket from their apartment that Makkachin would normally sleep on if Viktor was being too much of a bed hog. Everything the fluffy golden pup would need for their week away.

As the three of them came nearer and nearer to JJ’s home Yuri began to complain once more. “Are we sure JJ is the _only_ person left who could watch Makka? There has to be someone right? What about Leo?”

“He took his family to China to visit Guang-Hong Ji. He’s been talking about it nonstop for months.”

“What about the Crispino siblings?”

Otabek shook his head again, “Mickey is allergic to dogs. Don’t you remember the time he came over and almost died because he was around Makka too much?”

“What about- “Yuri was cut off by Otabek pulling him to an abrupt stop.

“We’re already here, Yura. JJ has already agreed quite willingly to take care of Makkachin for free on such short notice. I know he can be an overconfident douche, but I doubt he’d be cruel to Makka. So suck it up and let’s go, da?”

“Hmph, fine.” Yuri begrudgingly made his way up to the front door of the Leroy residence and rang the bell. Otabek noted that he was already glaring in anticipation of JJ’s appearance. But to both of their surprise, a small portly woman with red hair opened the door. Her bespectacled face was cheery as she looked up at the two men.

“Oh, hello! You must be Otabek and Yuuri. JJ said you’d be stopping by,” She crouched down to Makkachin’s level and get the dog’s head a few pats, “And you must be Makkachin! Aww, you’re such an adorable little pup!” She turned back the two men that stood in her doorway, “Well, come in! come in! It's freezing out there, you must be popsicles by now!”

Despite the faces of the two men in front of her, one scowling and the other indifferent, the cheery look that she sported never faded from her face. She ushered them inside their small, but very cozy, home, taking their jackets and shoes to a small closet under the stairs.

_“Like in Harry Potter.”_ Otabek thought as they passed the closet into a very lavish kitchen. The countertops were all crafted from a dark grey granite that was flecked with various shades of white and black. Tall dark wood cabinets with glass faces stared at them as they stretched to the ceiling. The most remarkable thing about the kitchen had to be the multitude of stainless steel appliances that adorned the kitchen. Overall, Otabek was impressed.

“You can set that bag down on the table, dear. JJ and Isabella should be back from the market in a few minutes. They Wanted to go out and get some treats for Makkachin, I hope that was okay.”

He felt Yuri jerk back in surprise as Mrs. Leroy told them this, but he simply nodded, “Yes, that’s quite okay. Thank you, Mrs. Leroy, for agreeing to take care of Makka on such short notice. We really appreciate it.”

He elbowed Yuri, urging him to thank the small red-haired woman, “Da. Thank you.”

“Oh it’s no problem dear, we’ll be quite delighted to have Makkachin stay with us for Christmas. And please, call me Nathalie.”

Yuri spoke up from beside him, his head still pivoting around observing the décor of the small home. “So Nathalie, what’s the deal with this place? Is it yours, JJ’s, what?”

“Hmm? Oh, this is JJ’s house. It was an engagement gift from Isabella’s family.” Nathalie smiled happily as she went back to chopping vegetables, “They wanted the two of them to have a good start since they’re getting married so young. Both of them are only 20, ya know? But true love finds a way.”

“That was very generous,” Otabek said while admiring the small home. It was a quaint little place. From what he had seen, at least. The floors were all Cherrywood, the only exception being the long strip of carpet on the stairs in the entry way. The walls were painted a soft light grey, so light that it was almost white, and held photos of various events in JJ and Isabella’s lives. A small entertainment room faced opposite of the kitchen, a small dining set the only separation of the two rooms. The living space hosted a moderately sized TV along with a few cream colored sofas, a large burgundy rug was spread over the hardwood.

The front door could be heard opening and closing, the rustling of paper bags accompanying it. “We’re home!” A voice that was undoubtedly JJ’s sounded through the house, “Have Otabek and Yuri stopped in yet?”

“We’re right in here you as— “Otabek thrust his elbow into his boyfriend’s stomach giving him a small glare that said _Don’t call him anything while we’re in front of his parents dumbass._ “We’re in here JJ,” Yuri said as he rubbed his side, shooting daggers in Otabek’s direction. “Asshole” he muttered under his breath.

JJ soon burst into the room, making an entrance that was only possible if you were Jean-Jacques Leroy. “Guys! I’m so glad to see you outside of class, couldn’t get enough of JJ style, huh?”

“We’re here so you can watch our damn dog.” The Russian next to him managed to spit out, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

“Oh yeah! Where is the little pooch?” JJ looked around the room, completely ignoring Makka who had collapsed next to Yuri’s feet, tired from the long walk it took to get to the Leroy’s house from their apartment.

“Are you blind? Makka is right here,” He pointed down at his feet, the poodle in mention perking up when their name was mentioned. “This big fluff ball is Makkachin, and the sweetest dog you’ll ever meet.”

JJ’s eyes widened as he looked down at Makkachin, “When you said poodle I thought you meant toy poodle. Are you sure, uhh, Mocha will be okay in this small of a house?”

“First off, its Makkachin or Makka, not Mocha. Dumbass. And second, our apartment is smaller than your house so it should be fine. Just make sure to walk and play with Makka to get rid of the extra energy.” Yuri growled out the last few words, almost like it was painful to restrict himself from insulting JJ too much.

“Makkachin. Got it. I’ll be sure to take good care of him. You’ve put your faith in the best person on campus after all.”

Otabek heard Yuri let out a growl, “Well, as much as we’d _love_ to stay and chat Otabek and I have a lot of packing left. So we’re going to leave.” He knelt down to pet Makkachin’s fluffy head, “Be a good pup Makka, we’ll be back in a week.” He snapped a photo of Makka to send to Viktor later and pocketed his phone as he stood up.

He and Otabek made their way to the front door, thanking Mrs. Leroy for her hospitality. “We’ll be sure to call if anything happens, have fun on your trip.” Nathalie waved from the door as the two men began down the walkway. But they did happen to hear JJ’s loud boisterous voice from inside the house.

“So what do you think of the dog, babe?”

“It’s adorable!” A female voice spoke up, just as loud and boisterous as JJ’s, “We should dress it up in cute little Christmas outfits for Instagram!”

At that Yuri turned around and began marching towards the house, leaving Otabek a split second to grab onto his feisty boyfriend and hold him back. He couldn’t, however, stop the string of curses that left his mouth. “Don’t you fucking dare touch my god damn dog with your shitty style and costumes! I will personally beat your asses into the fucking ground! Do you hear me? The ground! Both you and your hag of a girlfriend!”

JJ and his fiancé appeared in the doorway, JJ laughing at the blonde’s reaction to his instigation. Isabella spoke up from beside him, “He’s a feisty one, isn’t he? It’s cute to see so much energy in such a small person!”

“Small? I’ll show you small! Let me go Beka, these assholes deserve it!” Yuri struggled against his grip, “I’ll fight you and your hag! I’ll even fight your mom! I’ll fight everyone and show you just how small I am, you assholes!”

“Damn, he’s such an angry elf!” JJ laughed harder at Yuri’s reaction to his baiting.

“I’m a what?!” Yuri shrieked, “I will fucking end you, Jean-Jacques Leroy! Mark my motherfucking words!”

Otabek began to drag the small Russian man away from the house, offering a small nod of apology to JJ’s mother.  “Come on Yuratchka, let get home and pack.” He dragged Yuri down the street, the Ice Tiger limp in his arms as he continued to complain about JJ’s teasing.

“An elf? Really? The best jab he could think of was to use a line from a Will Ferrell movie?!” He threw his arms up in the air to show his exasperation.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? You threatened to fight everyone and I’m still dragging you away.” Otabek pointed out stopping to set his boyfriend back onto his feet.

“You were only dragging me because I was comfy.” The smaller man crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

“Oh really? No, because you were about to start swinging at JJ and his fiancé?”

“Nope, it was purely recreational. Nothing mo-,” Yuri let out a squeak and began to flail as Otabek threw him over his shoulder, “Whoa, Beka! What the Hell?! Put me down!”

“Nah, you said you were comfy with me carrying you, so that’s what I’ll do.” He smirked as his boyfriend continued to squirm as he began to walk home again. After a minute or so he fell limp, pouting no doubt. “Hey, how about we watch that one movie you like so much and cuddle when we get home? We can finish packing later.”

Yuri perked up at his words, raising slightly from his sac like position on Otabek's shoulder, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Alright, but I get to be the big spoon!”

He laughed at that, he always wanted to be the bigger spoon seeing as the word little always sent him into a rage. “Whatever you say Yuratchka.”

They spent the rest of the night watching action movies and snuggling under a large fluffy blanket, their need to pack completely forgotten as they reveled in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the chapter! This was my first real time writing Otayuri so it probably isn't the greatest? But I plan on haveing Otayuri chapters every few chapters to break up all the Victuuri drama. The next chapter has some big stuff going down that's going and it'll hopefully be up tomorrow!


	11. Meeting Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days since they arrived in Hasetsu, and everything was going smoothly. But Viktor and Yuuri get caught under the mistletoe and Minako won’t let them go until they kiss, little did she know how much of an impact this would have on the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the boys now! Thank you, everyone, for all your support on this fic! All the comments and kudos you've left are amazing and I wouldn't be this excited to write without all of your support and love!

*Yuuri’s POV*

 

They had been in Hasetsu for three days now, and everything has gone as smoothly as possible. No one seems to suspect that Yuuri and Viktor are faking their relationship, which he has to give all the kudos to Viktor on that one. The man was quite the actor. Everything he did, whether it was cuddling or complimenting Yuuri, always seemed so genuine and heartfelt. Sometimes he even thought Viktor was being serious until he remembered their elaborate ruse. He still wasn’t used to the idea of Viktor being so close to him. Every time the Russian laid a hand on him he’d tense up reflexively. He didn’t mean to; he’d just had a hard time letting people be that intimate with him ever since—

No, he didn’t want to think about that. Now wasn’t the time to think about things that would hurt him, now was the time to think about his family and Viktor.

Viktor. He turned his eyes downwards to the floor where the Russian was currently sprawled across his futon sleeping peacefully, his face in a relaxed expression. He looked so vulnerable and adorable from this angle, especially since he was clutching a spare pillow like a teddy bear.

_“Huh, I guess he’s not used to sleeping without Makkachin to cuddle with. Cute”_

He was jarred out of his thoughts as a brief, but loud, knock echoed through the room. As his bedroom door was opened Mari stuck her head in, “Mom told me to tell you breakfast was ready. So hurry up and get out of bed.” As she left Yuuri turned to look down at Viktor.

He was looking around the room drowsily, sleep still adorning his eyes. He gave a small yawn as he propped himself up on his elbows. Yuuri began to blush as he took in Viktor’s appearance. His silver locks were disheveled by sleep, random strands sticking up every which way. His large sweater was slipped off one shoulder exposing his pale ivory skin, and damn he had sharp collarbones.

Yuuri didn’t know that someone could look so adorable and sexy at the same time, but Viktor Nikiforov managed to prove him wrong once again. And he only grew cuter when he tilted his head like a puppy’s in a questioning manner.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Viktor say his name, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Viktor pouted a little at the fact that Yuuri hadn’t been listening to him, and moved to stand next to the door “I said that we should go get some food because I’m starving.” He stretched out his arms as he stood at the foot of Yuuri’s bed.

“Starving huh? Even after all that ramen last night?” He quirked an eyebrow in a teasing manner, enjoying the antics of the older man in front of him.

“Yes! I’m going to wither away to nothing if we don’t go eat!” Viktor grabbed his stomach with one arm and threw the other over his eyes in a dramatic motion.

Yuuri chuckled at Viktor’s theatrics, “In that case are you sure you can make it down the hall before you ‘wither away’?” He made sure to add air quotes to further the teasing.

“Yuuuuuuri, please? I’m so hungry!” He whined and gave Yuuri the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. He smiled as Yuuri began to climb out of bed and impatiently tugged at his arm.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, geez. You’re so impatient sometimes.”

“It’s cause I’m huuuuuungry, now come ooooon.” Viktor whisked him down the hallway eagerly heading towards the dining area.

When they arrived Yuuri was surprised to see his dance instructor Minako sitting at a table chatting with his mom. “Minako? What are you doing here? I mean, you weren’t going to arrive for another day or two, why are you here so early?”

“What? Can't I come back to my hometown a few days early for the holidays? And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Minako teased, her voice light and playful. Yuuri and Viktor began to make their way towards her but she quickly stopped them in their tracks, “Woah there, hold on a second. You can’t come eat until you hold up the tradition.” She pointed above their heads to the beam that was resting above them.

“What?” Yuuri and Viktor turned their heads to the ceiling and both men stopped dead. Neither moved nor breathed as they took in what was dangling above them. A small sprig of fresh mistletoe hung from the ceiling, taunting the two men with its very presence. He heard Viktor swallow hard and let out a stuttering noise, even he was at a loss for words.

“No food for you two until you kiss, it is a tradition after all.” The smirk in Minako’s voice was clear as day, she was enjoying this way too much. Did she know Viktor and him weren’t actually dating? Was this a cruel way of payback for not letting her in on the secret? Or did she just genuinely want to tease Yuuri to death?

“Are you sure we can’t eat and then kiss?” He managed to choke out looking back at Minako who stood triumphantly between them and the delicious food that was assaulting their senses.

“Nope. Come on Yuuri, you’re usually a stickler for tradition! Just one little kiss and then you can have breakfast. And it has to be a good kiss, none of that pecking type shit.” She crossed her arms showing that she wasn’t going to budge until the kissed.

Well shit. This had not been part of the plan. They had planned to have a quick kiss on Christmas and New Years. He turned to look at Viktor who was already staring at him.

Viktor swallowed thickly and began to speak in a hushed voice, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Yuuri.” He searched Viktor’s eyes as he said this, searching for any sign that showed that Viktor wanted this as much as he did. But his eyes were a mix of emotions, too many to decipher in the heat of the moment.

“No, we can do this. Minako won’t let us go until we do. And if we refuse then they’ll definitely know that somethings up. I mean, a kiss won’t be that bad right?” His own voice was strained and quiet as he said this.

Viktor straightened up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, “Are you sure?” His eyes searched for Yuuri’s concent.

He gave a small nod, his face flushed red, “Yeah, I’m sure.” He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulled him closer. Their chests were pressed together letting Yuuri feel the warmth emanating from Viktor. They slowly leaned in closer, both men hesitating when their lips were only a hairsbreadth away from touching. Viktor was waiting for Yuuri to make the final movement, still giving him the choice to back out.

Yuuri surged forward, allowing their lips to come together. And god, kissing Viktor was just as amazing as he always thought it would be. His lips were soft as they pushed against his own, not too forceful or aggressive. It was, passionate was the only word Yuuri could think to describe it.

This should be awkward; they should be feeling uncomfortable or stiff. But it didn’t. The entire atmosphere around them was comfortable and relaxed.

Viktor’s movements were soft and sweet, he even raised a hand to cup Yuuri’s jaw and deepen the kiss. Yuuri felt himself begin to get lost in the kiss, everything around him disappearing until it was only him and Viktor and the passionate way their lips were moving together. He honestly didn’t want it to end. Sure, he’s been kissed before. But it was never this amazing. This full of… of love and adoration.

They finally broke apart for air, each of them flushed and breathless. As Yuuri looked up at Viktor he saw the man staring down at him, his eyes reflecting feelings of love and desire. Viktor’s hand still cupped his cheek, his thumb making soft strokes. He smiled down at Yuuri and winked, and that was when reality came crashing down around Yuuri.

He broke away from Viktor rather abruptly and did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the dance bag that was beside the door and ran, ran as fast as he could. Tears stung his eyes as the cold air rushed into his eyes.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

Viktor was flooded with many different feelings when Yuuri finally initiated the kiss, but the strongest one was love. An overwhelming sense of love and adoration for the man in front of him. When they broke apart he was numb to everything that wasn’t Yuuri, he looked into the young man’s eyes and felt a smile creep across his face. He couldn’t help but wink at the younger male, it was the only thing that he could do to avoid breaking out into a giddy laughter.

Yuuri’ face suddenly fell and Viktor felt cold as the heat of his body disappeared. He stood there, still numb and stunned from the kiss that they had just shared. He was only shaken out of this when he heard the front door slam, the spell of the kiss instantly washing away.

He looked around the room searching for Yuuri, but he was only greeted with the confused faces of Minako and Yuuri’s family.

“I, uhh, do you- “He began to stutter his mouth not knowing how to form what he wanted to say, “Whe- where would he go if he really had to think or, or, gah I don’t know!” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that this would happen, he knew that Yuuri would be too anxious to go through with a kiss like that on such short notice.

“Well,” Minako began, her words slow and careful as she approached him, “Yuuri has always gone to two places when he’s anxious. The ice rink below Hasetsu castle, Ice Castle. Or, he’d go to my dance studio. But I’d try the rink first.”

Viktor nodded at her words uttering a quick thank you before he rushed into the winter weather leaving his coat behind, desperate to catch up to Yuuri.

 

*Yuuri’s POV*

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he ever let Phichit convince him that pretending Viktor was his boyfriend was a good idea? All this, this hurt and anger swam inside him. Damn him, damn Viktor Nikiforov for making him feel this way.

It all felt so real, the passion, love, adoration, all of it. But of course he was acting, the wink told him that much. He was an idiot to think that Viktor would feel that way about him.

He wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks away as he burst through the doors of Ice Castle. Yuuko and Nishigori jerked in surprise at his sudden entrance. “Yuuko can I-“

Before he could finish his request Yuuko cut him off, her face soft and full of understanding. “Go ahead, the rink is empty right now anyway. We’ll try and keep people away for as long as we can.”

A wave of relief flooded his system, “Thank you Yuuko.” He entered the rink and felt the cool air brush his skin. Skating had always relaxed him. Whenever he needed to think or relieve stress he’d either escape to Ice Castle or Minako’s ballet studio. Both of which he had a key to.

He had never excelled to become a figure skater like he originally thought he would, instead the world of dance called out to him. The idea of moving as gracefully as Minako always fascinated him, so that’s where he went. But skating had always stayed an important part of his life.

His tears began to fall again as he laced up his skates and stepped onto the ice, making sure to put in his earbuds as he did. He began to skate circles and figure eights around the rink absentmindedly as his thoughts took hold of him.

Images of the kiss replayed in his mind over and over again. He shouldn’t have run like he did, but he couldn’t face Viktor after that. Not when he was still reeling from the performance they had put on. Not when he was so susceptible to being hurt.

He wished Phichit had never said anything about Viktor being his fake boyfriend. That was the biggest problem with it all. If he had asked Phichit or Chris or any of their other friends it would’ve been better than Viktor. Because with Viktor, there were feelings. Feelings of love, admiration, friendship, and hurt. He knew it would hurt to live out scenarios that he wished would become reality, but never would be.

But he thought that he had gotten past that and steeled himself for this. But everything Viktor did made him drop almost every defense. Especially with those damn looks, he gives Yuuri after they do something intimate. What are with those? Does he really have to put on such a show that even after such an intimate moment he still played his part, never breaking character of the love-struck boyfriend?!

He felt himself becoming angrier and angrier the more he thought of it all. How was it that Viktor could act that suave all the time but he was a blushing mess? He wanted to give Viktor a taste of his own medicine. He wanted the silver-haired man to feel just as flustered as he did every time he made a move.

Just then he heard the door to the rink open. Yuuri turned and saw Yuuko frantically waving him over, her face a little bit red. As he skated over and removed his earbuds Yuuko began to speak, “Yuuri, Viktor is making his way up to the rink! The triplets saw him making his way up the stairs and ran to warn us, he’s probably almost here by now.”

Yuuri turned pale upon hearing that. No, no he couldn’t face Viktor yet. Not when he was still so raw and boiling with emotions.

Yuuko gripped his shoulders to sturdy him, “If you change now and use the back door to leave then you might be able to get out without him knowing you were here. Nishigori and I will try to stall him as much as possible.” She pulled him into a hug, gripping him tightly over the barrier, and whispered into his ear. “Good luck, Yuri. I’m sure everything will be okay.”

She released him and gave a small nod before rushing through the doors again, a faint click of the lock tumblers echoed through the door. At least now Viktor couldn’t barge in without Yuuko letting him in. He rushed to get off the ice and remove his skates, hastily unlacing the black figure skates and jamming them into his bag. Yuuri heard the front door open rather roughly and a rather panicked, masculine voice begins to fill the other room.

Viktor.

He tied his sneakers in sloppy knots and took off running as though his life depended on it. He slammed into the back door throwing it open, the cool air hitting his face like a truck. Where could he go that Viktor wouldn’t find him? A place that only he could get to? Yuuri realized that his feet had already begun carrying him in the direction of Minako’s dance studio.

He readjusted the gym bag on his shoulder, the strap seemed to be much thicker than before. But Yuuri didn’t stop to investigate as he continued to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

Tears pricked his eyes as the chilling wind rushed into them, _“Why am I so weak?”_ This was Yuuri’s only thought as he ran to Minako’s studio.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

He burst into the skating rink that went by the name of Ice Castle, his cheeks flushed as he labored to regain his breath. He keeled over and placed his hands on his knees, slowly regaining his ability to breath normally. He looked up from his crouched state, his face still flushed a light pink.

The two people standing behind the counter looked startled at his sudden entrance, the woman clinging to the man’s arm out of shock. Wait, he knew that woman. It was Yuuko, the very same woman who owned the café by their university.

“Yuuko,” He managed to wheeze out, “Where- where is Yuuri? Please, I really need to talk to him.” He pleaded to the woman in front of him, his face full of fatigue and desperation.

“He hasn’t been here today, nobody has.” Her voice was tight as she said this, “In fact, we only opened about five minutes ago.” All of her body languages was stiff, a sign Viktor had learned to mean that she wasn’t being completely honest.

“Minako said that you’ll let him skate whenever he likes, open or not. So I’ll ask again, is he here? Please, I’m desperate to talk to him.” He was begging at this point, but that didn’t matter as long as he found Yuuri.

She looked towards the rink and bit her lip before finally resounding, “Fine, I’ll let you in the rink and you can see for yourself that he isn’t, and wasn’t, here.” She walked over the double doors leading to the rink and slipped a key into the lock. A faint clicking noise could be heard as she removed her key and pushed open the doors.

Viktor surged forward without sparing her a glance. The rink was empty, there was barely any sign of anyone having been here. But Viktor was observant.

There were skate tracks coating the ice, while that didn’t mean Yuuri had been here it was definitely a good sign. He searched around before something caught his eye. A familiar black track jacket with blue accents laid abandoned on one of the benches.

Viktor’s eyes widened as he reached for the jacket, he had been here. But if he had left where did he-

The studio, of course.

He grabbed the jacket and ran back out of the rink, making a B-line to the entrance. He turned around briefly to shout “Thank you!” at Yuuko before he began running to the studio.

_“I’m coming Yuuri. And I’ll tell you everything when I find you. That I swear.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun. I'm sorry this was so angsty, but there will be more fluff soon! Thank you again for all your support of your support, any feedback, questions, or suggestions would be gladly accepted!


	12. I am Eros, and Eros is Me: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally lets himself feel confident, and Viktor remembers the only other time he had seen Yuuri so sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took longer to update for this chapter. I wrote and rewrote this one quite a few times, And I'm still not 100% sure what's going to be in the second part. That being said, thank you for all your support on this fic and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

*Yuuri’s POV*

 

It wasn’t long until the silhouette of Minako sensei’s studio came into view, relief rushing over him as he labored to keep up his fast speed. Yuuri had run all the way from Ice castle, never stopping or slowing even for a second. And even though he was rather fit, it was a long run.

He let out a huff of a laugh as he slammed into the front door, it was still locked. He had beaten Viktor here.

Yuuri quickly inserted his key into the lock, thankful that Minako had gifted it to him. As he entered the studio a wave of relief soaked over him. He had known no one would be here, but it was still comforting to know that he was finally alone.

Now he could finally sort through all of the feelings that were stuck inside him. All the anger, confusion, lust, everything. Yuuri threw his bag down roughly, the black canvas sliding against the polished wooden floor. He ripped open the bag and hastily removed his phone from the inside pocket.

Yuuri scrolled through his songs until he found the one that was simply labeled ‘Eros’. He jammed the aux cord for the speakers into his phone, desperate to begin his dance. Soon enough the sultry sound of guitar chords filled the room, fueling Yuri’s passion to dance even more.

His body began to move in a way it never had before. Every time he had run through the dance, whether it be with Minako or Viktor, it was always lacking something. He had never entered the mindset of someone who wanted to enthrall people with his movements. But now he had.

He wanted Viktor to feel how he did every time they came close. Yuuri wanted Viktor to lose his cool and collected physique when he saw him. He wanted to see Viktor become a stuttering mess, at a loss for words so intense that he wouldn’t even be able to charm his way out of whatever scenario they were in.

 Yuuri’s movements were sleek and fluid, each step and jump more passionate than the last. The desire to be the man that stole Viktor from the world driving his every action. As the music reached its climax Yuuri felt himself let go of everything that had been holding him back. It was as though he had broken free of the restricting cocoon of doubt and harsh words, and emerged a confident, Eros filled fem fatal.

It was liberating. He knew that soon enough the words of Satoshi from so long ago would entangle his mind once again. But none of that mattered as he moved to the fast pace of the song, every step, jump, and spin in perfect harmony with the rhythm.

Soon enough, the song was coming to its close. The pace of the song increasing rapidly as it reached its apex. Yuuri dove into the long spin that would end the song, his movements graceful. And as the last note echoed throughout the studio Yuuri froze in his finishing pose. Sweat dripped from his brow and his chest heaved, trying to claim more oxygen.

Despite everything that had happened in the last few hours, Yuuri laughed. It might have been from finally expelling all the negative feelings he had been bottling up, maybe it was from finally proving Satoshi wrong. Or maybe he was just insane. But no matter what the answer was, he felt happy and hopeful.

He had managed to perform his Eros routine almost perfectly for the first time ever, all because of stupid Viktor and his pretty face. Yuuri let himself relax from his finishing pose, still laughing like mad. As he calmed down from his laughing fit he began to notice the changes Minako had made to the studio.

She had completely renovated her small studio so that it was almost an exact replica of her studio at the university. The floors were now a polished hardwood instead of the linoleum it had once been. The mats along the walls were no longer a sickly green color or riddled with holes. They were now a bright red color with a semi-glossy finish. She had also installed new balance bars and a very nice sound system.

But the one thing that caught Yuuri’s attention the most was the fact that off to the side of the studio stood two long silver poles, each polished and looking as though they had only been installed yesterday. He knew Minako had taught all sorts of styles of dance, hell she taught him almost everything he knew. But he didn’t know that she also taught pole dancing.

Suddenly, a new song filled the studio. If memory served, it was called The Inferno, and it was a rather fast paced, but rhythmically pleasing song. Yuuri had already thrown caution to the wind at this point, so he figured what the hell.

Yuuri made his way over to the shining silver poles, making sure to sway his hips as he did, trying to get into the Eros mindset. He hooked one leg around the pole and swung himself around once, testing the feeling of it. He quickly jumped up and wrapped himself around the pole, his thighs snuggly molding around the piece of metal.

It had been far too long since he had pole danced, and it felt good. Being raised this high with nothing but his muscles securing him, it made Yuuri feel empowered. As the pace of the song picked up again he began to let himself fall into the movements, each spin, split, and dip naturally coming to him as he let the music take over.

If only Viktor could see him now, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. No man would. Yuuri’s movements were both graceful and serpentine at the same time, and as the music fluctuated in tempo so did Yuuri. He had become an ever evolving monster of Eros and passion, ready to ensnare any man or woman who dared to glance his way.

As the song neared its ending Yuuri began his decent from the pole, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body from the amount of exertion he had placed on his body. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. But that wasn’t stopping him from enjoying his last few seconds on the pole.

Yuuri made sure to strike a dramatic pose as the song ended. He was a foot or two off the ground as he struck the pose, his head falling back as he laid parallel to the floor, one of his arms gripped the pole while the other thrown dramatically over his eyes. One leg was held straight while the other was bent at the knee, his foot pointing delicately towards the floor.

Yuuri remained in that pose for a few second before letting himself slowly slide to the floor, his thighs and core burning. He laid on the floor for a few moments, staring at the ceiling in thought.

If only Viktor had been able to see him just now.

Yuuri cast a glance at the door, trying to see how bright it was outside. From his position on the floor, he couldn’t see much, but he had thought that he saw a shadow move away from the doorway. Strange.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

The cold winter wind burned Viktor’s face as he ran after Yuuri. He was only lagging behind by a few yards and had yet to call out to the boy. He didn’t want Yuuri to know he was following him just yet. In all honesty, Viktor still had no clue how he was going to approach the situation.

He wanted to confess. He wanted to tell Yuuri everything that he felt for him, but he was scared that the smaller male wouldn’t believe him. Viktor probably wouldn’t believe him either. Especially since they had really only known each other for a few weeks. And Yuuri has never brought up the party from the beginning of the semester.

Viktor watched as Yuuri slammed against the ballet studio doors, hunching over before ducking inside the studio itself. Viktor began to pick up his pace, wanting to get to Yuuri as quickly as possible. But as he arrived at the studio’s entranceway he hesitated.

Yuuri was running from him. He didn’t know why beyond the kiss they had shared mere hours ago, but Yuuri had made it quite clear that he didn’t want anything to do with Viktor at the moment.

Just as he was about to turn around and begin his journey home a familiar song could be heard through the doors to the studio. Viktor crept up the stairs and peeked into the studio, and what he saw made him gape.

There in the middle of the studio was Yuuri dancing his heart out, the sound of Eros all around him. It was indescribable, he had never seen Yuuri dance with such passion and devotion before. Each step was carefully placed and fluid. Each Jump was perfectly timed and in sync with the rhythm.

He practically oozed Eros, and it was damn sexy. Viktor hadn’t seen Yuuri this loose and bold since the party at the beginning of the semester.

~Flashback~

 

Chris tugged impatiently at his arm, urging him to hurry up as they headed towards the large Frat house. “Come on, Viktor!” The Swiss man in front of him whined, “Patrick is going to be there and if we don’t hurry some other European stud is going to sweep him away.”

Viktor sighed at his flat mate’s antics, they both knew that Patrick would spend the entire night waiting for Chris’s arrival, no matter how many other people tried to pull him into the party’s festivities.

“Why, exactly, did I have to come along? You know I hate parties like this, it’s all alcohol and hook-ups. There’s never anyone who’s truly worth talking to at these things.” He complained as they came closer and closer to the frat house that was now shining various colors. A loud beat of some shitty techno song could be heard from where they were currently positioned, which was about three houses away.

“Oh shush, Viktor. You never know who’ll be at these things. You could find your soul mate here. I mean, we met at one of these things.” Chris didn’t bother to turn around and face Viktor as he said this, he just continued to surge forward.

“That was freshmen year when we were both new and didn’t know anyone. Now we’re juniors, these things are just childish at this point.”

Viktor truly did despise these sorts of parties. They were loud, obnoxious, and full of people who were just looking for an easy fuck. He preferred the smaller get-togethers with his friends, or at least with people who shared similar interests and could hold decent a conversation. Chris, on the other hand, loved these sorts of things. It was an excuse to fuck and drink, and those were two of Chris’s favorite things. Especially if Patrick was involved.

Chris and Patrick had met at an end of the year party last, not too different from the one they were going to now. They had instantly hit it off and were practically dating, but neither had made the full commitment. Needless to say, once they arrived at the party Chris would abandon him for his boy toy.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he actually had friends who went to these sort of things, but all of his friends were too young to drink or just had no interest in parties. And to think, he could be using this time to find an apartment for himself and Yurio who was starting his second year as a dance major.

As they entered the frat house Viktor was instantly hit by the overwhelming smell of alcohol and sweat. “Oh!” Chris exclaimed as he spotted Patrick and finally released his wrist, “There’s Patrick! I’ll come find you in a little bit. You better mingle!” And with that, he was swept away into the crowd of people.

Viktor let out a sigh as he made his way to the drink table, he might as well have a few since he was going to be stuck here for a while. As he pushed his way through the crowd various hands touched many various places. Chris was so going to owe him some favors after this.

When Viktor arrived at the drink table he saw a small raven-haired man downing drink after drink as though it was nothing. _“Great, another drunk who’s going to try and start up a conversation that leads nowhere.”_

He began to pour himself a drink, a mix of vodka and cherry soda, when the man next to him spoke up, “You don’t look like the type of person who’d be at these things,” The smaller man slurred, “But I don’t typically come to these things either, so I’m not the best judge.”

Viktor quirked an eyebrow at the man in front of him. So he was in the same situation as Viktor himself? “Who dragged you here then? If you’re not the party type I doubt you came on your own accord.”

“My ro-roommate Phichit brought me. He said it would ‘bump our social status.’ Whatever that means.”  The man in front of him hiccupped while explaining his situation, his eyes cast outwards into the crowd. Suddenly he turned to face Viktor, his eyes shining with excitement. “Hey, do you want to come do karaoke with me? I know it’s pretty random but I’m very drunk and you’re very hot and I really just need an excuse to keep talking to you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened as the boy in front of him continued to ramble. It was actually pretty cute. He smiled at the Japanese man who stood before him, “I’d love to sing karaoke with you…?” Viktor trailed off, hoping that the boy would get the hint and would supply a name.

“Huh? Oh, my name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” He stuck his hand out in an uncoordinated way, somewhat asking for a handshake.

“Yuuri is a lovely name. Mine’s Viktor Nikiforov.”

 Yuuri gazed up at him as he said this, seeming to be lost in thought. But he suddenly spoke, “Jesus, even your name is sexy as hell.”

“Is that so?” Viktor chuckled as Yuuri’s eyes widened in the realization that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

“Well, yeah. I mean, look at you. You look like you could be a model. Now come on,” He surged forward and gripped Viktor’s wrists, his face dangerously close to his own. “Let’s go fuck some shit up, yeah?” Yuuri whispered, his voice husky and low.

Holy shit, he was in trouble. He had only just met this spunky man and yet he was already willing to do anything to learn more about him. Viktor allowed Yuuri to tug him to the karaoke stage, urging Viktor to choose a song.

“Come on, you choose the song and sing it. And I’ll accompany it with some _special_ dancing.” He added a wink to the end of his statement. He began to flip through the son menu rapidly, choosing the first song he recognized well enough to sing.

As music flooded the room and Viktor prepared to sing the lyrics, people began to crowd the makeshift stage trying to get a glimpse of the two performers. Soon enough it was time for Viktor to begin singing. He wasn’t great at singing, but he wasn’t terrible either. He could hit the notes pretty alright and his pitch was spot on.

But all of that changed when he felt Yuuri lazily drag a hand across him as he slowly circled around Viktor. The song Viktor had chosen wasn’t particularly fast paced, it had a slow climb to the fast and exciting climax. And Yuuri was using that to his advantage.

His movements were slow and meticulous, his steps graceful and fluid as he made his way teasingly around Viktor. As the song’s first major drop approached Yuuri made his way in front of Viktor, his back pushed flush against his chest. And in perfect sync with the music Yuuri dropped down, his legs bent into a crouching squat. He then began to slowly roll his way back up, tantalizingly slow, making sure to just barely brush against Viktor as he did so.

Viktor stuttered as he did this, messing up the lyrics slightly. This prompted Yuuri to turn around and face Viktor, a smirk playing on his lips. He began to roll his hips in such a way that Shakira herself would jealous of the way he moved. A flush spread across his face as Yuuri began to lightly brush against him, just barely causing friction between them.

Yuuri continued his increasingly sexy movements for the duration of the song, making sure to put on a show for not only the audience that they had accumulated but for Viktor as well. When the song came to its close Yuuri draped himself onto Viktor, holding himself up by the Russian man’s shoulders.

He gave a small smile as he glanced at Viktor, his face flushed red. Viktor couldn’t tell if it was from alcohol, arousal, or the fact that he had just basically given Viktor a lap dance. But no matter what the flush was from Viktor couldn’t help himself from smiling brightly at the man in front of him.

“Come on,” Yuuri whispered, his voice hoarse, “Let’s go dance elsewhere. Just You and I?”

“Of course,” Viktor let himself be pulled away from the crowd that was still cheering and whistling cat calls at the pair.

The rest of the night had been filled with dancing, laughing, and almost kisses. Viktor had made sure to give Yuuri his number when Chris had come along to take him home. Giving the ebony haired man one last wink before he left and mouthed the words ‘call me’.

He returned home that night feeling the best he had in a while. And he slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

 

~End Flashback~

 

Yuuri had never called him or texted him after that party, that’s why he had been so excited the first time Yuuri texted him a few weeks ago. But as he looked at the dancer in front of him he was reminded of just how much Eros he truly contained within himself.

Viktor watched as Yuuri moved from the middle of the floor over to one of the silver poles stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Viktor could faintly hear a new song begin to play, he watched as Yuuri slowly wrapped himself around the pole and began to do things that would drive almost any living thing insane.

He continued to watch Yuuri work the pole, finding it incredibly hard to tear his eyes away from the man. He needed to go back to the inn. He needed to let Yuuri have his space and sort through his feelings. And he needed to sort through the mess of feelings that swam inside him as well.

Viktor stayed until the end of Yuuri’s performance, snapping a photo with his phone of his finishing pose. He prayed that the lighting was at least semi-decent as he quickly made his way back to the inn.

At least Yuuri hadn’t seen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part should be up in a day or so, I have an idea of what I want in it but nothing is solid yet. All that i know for certain is that both Yurio and Phichit will make an appearance and there will be some more sexy Yuuri. Thanks again for all your support and any feedback, questions or suggestions would gladly be accepted and answered!


	13. I am Eros, and Eros is Me: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor lets his curiosity get the better of him and Yuuri tries to show Viktor his Eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how much longer this fic will be, but it is coming to a close soon. It's probably going to be 20ish chapters. I'm sorry that I've taken longer to update the past few days. I wrote and rewrote these two chapters so many times trying to get them as perfect as possible, so I hope you enjoy part two!

*Viktor’s POV*

As Viktor approached the entrance to the inn he plastered a smile onto his face, reading his façade for Yuuri’s family. He’d have to make it convincing that nothing was wrong and that Yuuri had just been struck by a bolt of inspiration. He stopped in front of the large door that leads into the entrance hall of the inn and took a deep breath, trying to calm his still racing heart.

Yuuri’s performance had really gotten him worked up, so much so that his heartbeat had been thundering in his ears all the way to Yu-topia. He couldn’t help it, Yuuri’s movements would drive any sane person insane with arousal.

Purging the thoughts of Yuuri’s very erotic dancing from his mind, Viktor made his way into the inn. And just as expected Minako and Mrs. Katsuki stood there waiting to question their actions this morning. He noticed Mari also standing off in the corner, trying to seem uninterested and casual as she took a drag of her cigarette, eyeing Viktor as she did so.

He swallowed, trying to moisten his particularly dry throat, and gave the women staring at him the best smile he could muster. Minako quirked an eyebrow at his actions, silently asking him to explain his and Yuuri’s whereabouts.

 As he readied himself to begin his woven tale Mrs. Katsuki spoke up, “Viktor, dear, where is Yuuri? You both left in such a hurry and with barely indication of where you had gone. Is everything okay?” Concern shined on the woman’s face, the type of concern only a mother could show.

Viktor scratched the back of his neck, his smile still etched onto his face, “Yuuri is fine! He’s currently at Minako’s dance studio practicing his Eros routine.”

“Why did he run out so suddenly after your kiss?” Minako questioned bluntly, apparently not in the mood to play games.

He felt himself pale a little bit at her question, but answered confidently none the less, “He was very inspired by the kiss and wanted to channel it into his dance as soon as possible. You see, that was our first, uhh, passionate kiss since arriving here. We haven’t really had time to do anything of that sort.” Viktor blushed as he said this, it wasn’t a complete lie, but he still felt guilt creep up his neck as he said it.

Mari suddenly moved from her spot in the archway to the living space and made her way over to Viktor, her eyes calculating but expressionless. Minako continued to interrogate him about his and Yuuri’s actions asking his question after question, barely giving him time to comprehend them let alone answer them. Mari held her hand up in front of Minako’s face, silencing the woman’s questioning. She observed Viktor, completely motionless otherwise. And after about ten seconds she spoke.

“I think we should let Viktor return to his room and relax, it’s obviously been more than a little stressful this morning. Go ahead and head back, I’ll bring you some food in a little bit.” Viktor nodded eagerly as he finished removing his winter clothing and began to move to the hallway that leads to Yuuri’s bedroom, “Yuuri had some pretty interesting books as well, maybe you should look over them.”

At this Viktor stopped. He looked back at Mari, her face was still set in a neutral expression and her cigarette laid limp on her lips. But her eyes were fiery and commanding, almost as if she was telling Viktor to do something. And he was pretty sure he knew what that something was.

“I had looked earlier; I saw a few that seemed interesting. A lot of American classics and that leather one is intriguing as well.” Viktor gave the woman a small smile as he finished his statement, and he was almost surprised when he saw her return it ever so slightly.

She broke eye contact with him and turned back to the other two women in the entrance room, both of which still looked as though they had many questions to ask him. “Come on you two, let’s go back to the living room.” She ushered them out of the room and didn’t spare Viktor a second glance.

He quickly turned on his heels and started towards Yuuri’s room with one objective in mind. As he entered their shared room he made a B-line to the bookshelf and quickly found his target, the old leather book still snug in its place on the shelf. Viktor carefully removed the book from the shelf and stared at the dark cover, Yuuri’s words and reaction to the book flashed through his mind.

Could he really do this to Yuuri? The man was just beginning to trust him, and if he found out about Viktor reading this book it could shatter everything. He sighed and carried the book over to his futon, still contemplating whether or not to read it.

No. Not yet. He could wait a little longer, it would give Yuuri a chance to tell Viktor himself. He slipped the book into the small messenger bag he had been carrying with him. He could take it down to the beach and read it if Yuuri didn’t tell him.

Viktor sighed while burrowing his face into his pillow and let out a groan of frustration. How was it that a simple ballet dancer could make him feel so many emotions at once? Well, for starters, it was probably because Yuuri was anything but a simple ballet dancer. To Viktor, he was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. But that was what made him interesting, everything he did contained a surprise of some sort.

That was why he was falling for him. It was the subtle things that made him realize how hard he was falling for Yuuri. Things like his laugh, or that he flushes at the tiniest compliment, or how his eyes always lit up when he was around people he liked. Like they did when he was around Viktor.

Viktor let out another groan. He was falling hard and fast, and it was completely unfamiliar to him. There was really only one person that he could talk to about this stuff. He rolled over and blindly grabbed for his phone. When he finally found it he scrolled through his contacts until he saw the one he desired, a contact simply labeled ‘smol and ready to brawl’. He knew that it was probably very early in the morning back in Detroit, but he also knew that Yura would be up because his sleep schedule was absolutely horrid.

He tapped the call button and waited for Yura to answer, worry began to settle in his stomach when the call entered its third dial tone. But as expected Yurio’s slightly pissed off face stared back at him, completely unamused.

“What do you want asshole? It's barely even morning here and Beka wants me back in bed, so make it quick.” Yurio’s voice was still thick from sleep and his eyes were unfocused as he gazed at Viktor, these two combined made him look rather adorable instead of his usual intimidating façade.

“I just wanted to call and check up on my little brother and pup is all!” Viktor flashed him a smile as he masked his voice with a cheery tone. But Yurio saw right through his antics.

“Bullshit, what’s the real reason? You have ten seconds before I hang up and go back to bed.” Yurio’s face showed that he was too tired to play Viktor’s games.

“Yuraaaaaaa, I need advice on dating,” He whined at his younger brother.

Yuri scoffed at this seeming to be waking up more as he sensed the slight importance of the call, “The great Viktor Nikiforov needs dating advice? What happened to that cocky confident attitude you’ve essentially trademarked?”

“Yuri I’m serious! I think I may be falling in love with Yuuri and I don’t know how to deal with this entire situation!” Viktor’s tone was exasperated and full of frustration as he confessed this to the smaller Russian.

“Well, for starters, have you tried talking to him?”

He gave a small scoff at that, “I would if he actually wanted to talk to me. He’s been running away from me all morning.”

“Why the hell has Katsudon been running from you? He practically idolizes you.” He felt his cheeks heat up, did Yuuri really idolize him?

“Well,” he started off, his blush deepening in color as he recalled this morning’s events, “we sort of kissed this morning. For the first time. And it may have been really passionate and hot and oh god Yura what do I do?” He rambled on while watching Yurio’s eyes widen in shock.

“You and Katsudon kissed? Damn, I didn’t think he had it in him to chalk up the nerve to do it. So what’s the big deal? If you’ve kissed you’ve already confessed, right?”

He lowered his eyes, trying to avoid his brother’s strong gaze. In a small voice, he answered, “Not necessarily. It was actually part of our ‘performance’. If I actually confessed now he’d probably think it was some type of joke.”

He raised his eyes back up to look at his phone screen and was greeted by the sight of his brother staring shell-shocked at his screen looking completely unimpressed. “You are such a fucking idiot sometimes.”

“What?” Viktor was slightly bewildered at his brother’s sudden change in attitude.

“Katsudon doesn’t like you? Jesus Christ, you’re such assholes.”

“What do you mean?” He was now even more confused than before.

“Figure it out yourself, jackass. Now I’m going to go back to bed because Beka is giving me a rather nasty look. I’ll see you in a few days Viktor. Don’t fuck up too much.” He began to reach for the end call button when Yura added one more thing, “Oh, Makkachin can’t come with us so we left the fluff ball with JJ.” And with that, the call went dead. Viktor sighed as he stared at screen indicating that the call had ended, his arm falling next to his head as he let it go limp.

Once again he was left alone with his thoughts, now filled with Yuuri and his dear Makkachin.

 

*Yuuri’s POV*

Yuuri’s breath came in hard fast puffs as he finished his Eros routine for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. He had spent hours here expelling his feeling through dance, and he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. He had zoned out halfway through the performance, letting the music have its way with him, so when he heard clapping and cheers he froze in place.

Why does this seem so familiar? He was about to turn and look for Viktor’s tall figure when he remembered that he had called Phichit before his final run through of the Eros routine, he had wanted his best friend to see it before he lost his Eros again.

“Yuuri! That was so amazing! You were so- so enthralling, and sexy, and unbelievable! Where did all that passion come from?” The Thai man yelled through his phone, his face a mix of curiosity and excitement. This had actually been what he wanted to talk about. Yes, the dancing had helped him express all his feelings, but he still wanted to talk about it to someone who wasn’t Viktor. And what better candidate than his best friend and roommate?

“About that, I, uhh, IsortofkissedViktorthismorning,” He rushed out while beginning to make his way back home.

Phichit gave him a puzzled look, “Could you repeat that a hell of a lot slower, please? It’s like your mouth was possessed by sonic just now.”

He raised an eyebrow at his roommate, “Sonic?”

“You know, cause he goes fast?” The Thai man smiled at his own joke before quickly regaining a more serious demeanor, “Now quit changing the subject, what made you dance like that?”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, knowing that it was no use trying to hide what had happened, “I, uhh well, Viktor and I kissed this morning and-“

He was cut off abruptly as his friend proceeded to fangirl, “You what?! You kissed Viktor? How was it? Was it as amazing as you dreamed it would be? Was there tongue? Did you confess to each other?! Oh, my god, my OTP is becoming canon, this is the best Christmas gift you could have given me.” He began to ask an overwhelming amount of questions that made Yuuri flush a deep crimson.

“OTP? Seriously? But, uhh, it was absolutely amazing. It was soft and passionate and just incredible. It’s hard to believe something that felt that genuine came from something so fake. And no, we didn’t use tongue. Fake or not I would not slip Viktor some tongue during our first kiss.”

Phichit looked like he was ready to explode, “You two are so going to make babies by New Years.” His voice was quite as he said this, his face contorted in awe.

“Phichit! For starters, that’s not even possible, this isn’t one of your mpreg fanfictions! And second, Viktor doesn’t even like me like that, it’s all for show. And there is no way in hell I’d _ever_ let my family see that.”

His roommate burst into fits of laughter, “Oh my god! You should have seen your face!”

“This is serious Phichit! This entire kiss scenario has really shaken me up. I realized just how much it’ll hurt when this is all over and how much it hurts now just knowing that it’s all fake.” He felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes and rushed to wipe them away.

“Oh no, no no no. No more crying,” His friend’s face softened, now conveying sadness and pity instead of joy and excitement. “Oh, Yuuri. I’m so sorry. Did he say anything afterward?”

“I didn’t give him a chance too, as soon as it was over I ran.” He looked away from his phone, feeling a tad ashamed.

“Well, describe it to me.” Yuuri looked back up at his friend in confusion it must’ve been fairly obvious because he began to elaborate further, “I mean was it passionate? Stiff and awkward? That type of stuff.”

“Okay, I can do that. Probably.” He paused, trying to recall all the details he could before beginning, “It was really soft and passionate. Like there felt like there was a lot of love and adoration in it and that it was completely genuine. He didn’t force me to kiss him either, he actually let me make the final decision. It got kind heated, he like cradled my cheek and held me really close. And when we broke apart he gave me this really weird look that I can’t really describe.”

He glanced down at his phone and saw that Phichit was giving him a rather knowing smile, “Yuuuuuri, I think that Viktor likes you~” He said in a sing-song type tone.

“No he doesn’t Phichit, he was only acting. I mean, he even gave me a wink after we broke apart.”

The Thai man gave him a bored look, “Viktor winks all the time, it was probably just reflexive. You should just confess to him already.”

And that made him stop moving altogether, “Confess?!’ He sputtered out, flabbergasted by his friend’s suggestion. “Why the hell would I do that? He’d think I was pathetic or weird!” He waved his free arm around for emphasis and began to walk again.

“Yuuri, he obviously feels something for you. There are way too many signs that prove it. So buck up and just tell him already.” Should he really just tell Viktor how he feels? Is it really that simple? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Phichit’s voice, “Listen Yuuri, I’ve got to go. My mom needs help making some food. But if you need anything call me okay? I love you, just confess already!”

And with that final message the call ended. He sighed and pocketed his phone. He was going to have to face Viktor when he got home, and boy how he didn’t want to do that.

_“no,”_ said a voice in Yuuri’s head, _“You’re going to march in there and show him all the Eros you’ve got. Maybe get a little bit of liquid courage first. Then you’ll make Viktor lose his composure and see how he likes it when the shoe is on the other foot.”_

He flushed as a plan began to formulate in his mind. Well, this could potentially ruin everything, but he didn’t really have much more to lose at this point. He fixed his posture as he entered the inn, standing straighter and adding a slight swish to his hips. Yuuri walked into the living area, ignoring his mother and Minako’s questions _,_ and marched up to Mari. He swiftly took the small jug of sake and took a swig or three, giving his sister a smile as he returned the jug.

“He’s in your room. Go get ‘im.” Mari offered a small smile as she said this, giving Yuuri an extra confidence boost. He marched directly to his bedroom door and gave it a light knock hoping Viktor was still awake.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

He stared blankly at the ceiling, debating on whether or not he should read the book that was stowed away in his bag. The offer of knowing why Yuuri had reacted so strongly was becoming increasingly appealing the longer he had to wait for Yuuri to return.

He promised he wouldn’t read it, though, and he didn’t want to break Yuuri’s trust any more than he already had.

Fuck it. He could read a few pages at least, that wouldn’t harm anyone, right? As he began to reach for his bag a knock echoed through the room. Of course. He gave a small sigh as he returned to his original position on his futon, abandoning the idea of reading the book.

“Yes?” He called out, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strained.

“Can I come in?” Yuuri’s voice was muffled by the door, but still clear as day to him. He feels a knot in his stomach begin to form in anticipation of the conversation they were about to have.

“Of course, it is your room after all.” Shit, that sounded really snide, he didn’t want to make things worse than they already were. Yuuri entered the room with an interesting aura around him. It was a mix of confidence and determination, but also a dash of hesitation.

“Could we maybe talk?” The man winced at his own words, seeming disappointed that he let his confidence slip. Viktor offered the man a small nod and beckoned him over to where Viktor was still sprawled on the futon. He stared at Yuri, his icy blue eyes begging Yuuri to continue talking. “So, about this morning. I’m sorry I ran off like that, it was rather immature. It’s just that I haven’t kissed someone like that in a really long time, so when we kissed my brain flipped into panic mode.”

He looked down after saying this, avoiding Viktor’s gaze. Was that truly the reason he had run off? “It’s okay, it’s perfectly normal to be nervous when kissing someone, esp-“ He didn’t get to finish his statement as Yuuri abruptly cut him off.

“But I don’t want to be nervous when I kiss you,” He had turned to face Viktor once more, his eyes burning with determination. Well, that was certainly the last thing he expected to hear from the man in front of him. “I want to be able to kiss you with confidence and increase my Eros.” Yuuri’s face flushed a little as he said this, but the determination continued to burn in his eyes.

All he could do was gape at the man who sat in front of him. This was not the same Yuuri he had spoken too before the kiss. This was a completely new Yuuri. Viktor continued to stare at the man in stunned silence prompting him to speak again, “I know it’s a strange request, but I want to become more confident and improve my Eros. This is the best way I could think of to improve my dancing and confidence while I’m around you.”

“Oh, wow, I have. That’s, uhh, I have no idea what to say here.” He was at a complete loss for words, his composure had melted away long ago. He continued to gape at the man in front of him. He had never seen Yuuri this bold before, he always held some sort of humility when he danced or flirted with him. But not now. Now his eyes burned with courage and passion.

It was sexy as hell.

And now this sexy ass motherfucker wanted to practice kissing with him. Oh lord please take him now. Viktor’s mouth had gone dry as he searched for something to say to the man in front of him. As his mind raced to find a response Yuuri leaned forward, slowly crawling into Viktor’s lap. And as he settles himself down in Viktor’s lap the Russian froze, oh shit.

He leaned in closer to Viktor until he was close enough to whisper into his ear. His breath was hot and his voice was husky as he said one simple sentence that broke Viktor’s world. “Help me find my Eros, Vitya.”

Oh, fuck. Viktor tried to adjust himself, looking for something to grab onto that wasn’t Yuuri. This boy would be the end of him, that was for damn sure. “Uhh, well, are you sure? Your Eros is pretty damn strong right now.” His cheeks were flushed a bright scarlet and his stomach was in knots as Yuuri continued to gaze at him with unyielding eyes.

“Really?” His voice became softer as he said this, taking on a slight teasing tone, “You’re not just saying that to get out of kissing me, are you Vitya?”

There was that damn name again. He needed to get out of here before he did something irrational, “Not at all,” He began, “In fact, I’d love to kiss you right now. But you’re in a very emotional state right now.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “And what’s that got to do with any of this?” He gestured to how he was sitting in Viktor’s lap.

“I want you to want this Yuuri. Not to increase your performance value,” He raised his hands to cup Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, “If you decide that you,” He poked his chest for emphasis, “want this, whatever this is, then I’d be more than willing to be a participant.” He slowly pushed Yuuri off his lap and began to stand up, making sure to grab his bag as he started for the door.

“Viktor?” Yuuri said still sitting confused on the floor.

“I’m going to go for a quick walk on the beach, I’ll be back soon.” He slipped out of the room as calmly as he could and began to rush down to the beach, barely remembering to grab his coat and shoes.

That man was going to be the end of him, holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up tomorrow most likely. It's pretty angsty, but the chapter after is really really fluffy to make up for it. Thank you all again for the support you've shown this fic, you don't know how much it means to me that people are excited to see my work. You guys are all great, thank you.


	14. The Past Retold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor dives into something much darker than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: There are mentions of bullying and a reference to suicidal thoughts. These are both in the journal section of Viktor’s POV. This is a VERY angsty chapter, and I'm sorry. But the next chapter is fluffy to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it despite the angst.

*Yuuri POV*

 

Yuuri was still resting on the floor, frozen in the place Viktor had moved him to. His face was flushed bright red as the reality of what he’d just done crashed down around him. He just tried to make out with Viktor Nikiforov using the worst excuse ever.

He had accomplished his goal of making Viktor lose his composure, that was for damn sure. But Viktor’s words continued to cycle through his head.

_“In fact, I’d love to kiss you right now. But you’re in a very emotional state right now.”_ That statement alone was confusing, but it was the second statement that he couldn’t decipher, _“I want you to want this Yuuri. Not to increase your performance value. If you decide that you want this, whatever this is, then I’d be more than willing to be a participant.”_

What the hell did that even mean? Did Viktor like him back? And why didn’t he kiss him? He gave Viktor every opportunity to kiss him but he didn’t. Yes, he had been very emotional, but he truly did want to kiss Viktor. He wanted to show him his Eros. He had found it through Viktor and wanted the Russian to know that. To see it. To help it grow stronger.

The more he thought about it the more Yuuri realized that it did, in fact, sound like he wanted to use Viktor, but he had truly just wanted to kiss the silver-haired man who had captured his heart.

Yuuri sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. He had fucked up. He felt tears spill onto his cheeks as he made that final realization. With a small hiccup, he reached for his phone and began to search for the contact named ‘Phishit’

His roommate answered the call on the first ring, his face bright and happy, “Hey Yuuri! How-“ He stopped abruptly as he noticed Yuuri’s tearstained face, “Oh no, what happened?” Concern draped his face as he continued to take in Yuuri’s demeanor

“I fucked up Phichit. I fucked up bad.” His tears falling a little faster now.

“It couldn’t have been that bad! I’m sure you’re just over reacting!” The Thai man gave him a small reassuring smile.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the harshness in his voice as he began to explain what had happened, “I climbed into his lap and told him I wanted to practice kissing to improve my Eros.”

Phichit burst into a fit of laughter before quickly trying to regain his composure, “Sorry, sorry. That’s just a really funny mental image. Did he say anything while you did that?”

“Uh yeah, he said, ‘ _In fact, I’d love to kiss you right now. But you’re in a very emotional state right now.’_ And as if that wasn’t confusing enough he then said, _‘I want you to want this Yuuri. Not to increase your performance value. If you decide that you want this, whatever this is, then I’d be more than willing to be a participant.’_ What does that even mean Phichit?”

His roommate gave him a blank stare before replying, “I’ll tell you what it means. It means confess to him already! He’s obviously into you.”

“What?!” He gaped at his friend, at a loss for words, “I- There’s no way I could do that! He’d think I was completely nuts!”

Phichit inhaled deeply and clapped his hands together, he then proceeded to point them at Yuuri, “Boi.”

“I don’t need memes right now _Phishit_.” He hissed out, his face a mix of anxiety and frustration.

“What you need is to open your eyes and confess already. Now, I’m going to go finish helping my mom. I’ll call you later.”

Yuuri crawled onto his bed as the dial tone sounded throughout the room, signaling that Phichit had ended the call. He fell back against the sheets and let out something that sounded like a whine. He was so fucked, fucked beyond belief. How on earth was he going to be able to look Viktor in the eyes, let alone talk to him?

Yuuri’s mind continued to wander and worry as sleep slowly overcame his exhausted body.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

Viktor kicks off his poorly tied shoes, the sand cold against his bare feet. He walked a few more feet, getting closer to the icy waves that crashed against the shoreline. When he found a spot that he deemed suitable he plopped to the ground, a small puff of sand erupting around him. Viktor raised his hand to cover his face, groaning rather loudly into them.

What the hell had all that been? Yuuri ran away from him this morning because they kissed, and now he wanted to make out? Sometimes the surprises from the ebony-haired man were almost too much to take. Viktor honestly didn’t think his heart could take another move like that.

He peeked between his fingers and looked down at his crotch, a tent still very visible despite having run all the way here. As his face turned a violent shade of red as he remembered just how nice it felt to have Yuuri resting in his lap, hands absentmindedly playing with his shirt. How was it that Yuuri had that much of an effect on him? He had never felt like this with anyone before, especially in past love interests. No one made him want to lose control and submit to his urges and desires like Yuuri did.

And that scared the shit out of him.

Viktor flopped onto his back and stared at the grey canvas of his bag. The leather book was still inside, aching to be read. Maybe it would explain some of Yuuri’s more peculiar behaviors? Curiosity having taken control of him he reached over to his bag and undid the latches, then he slowly removed the book from within.

Viktor propped himself back up, now sitting cross-legged, and stared at the book. He could still turn back; he didn’t have to read it. But those looks Mari gave Viktor were pretty clear in the subtext department. There was something in this book that according to Mari he needed to see.

He flipped the book’s cover open and was greeted by rough English writing, the words ‘Property of Yuuri Katsuki’ still staring up at him. Viktor took a breath as he flipped to the next page.

 

_December 26, 2011_

_I’ve decided to start a journal, Mari gave me the idea. She said it could help me vent my feelings better. So, uhh, that’s what I’m doing I guess. I decided to write this in English because no one in my family aside from Mari can read it, so it seemed like the safest bet. Should I do an introduction to this? It’s a little late now, and I can erase it because I’m using a pen. Oh well, I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I’m a 17-year-old dancer who specializes in ballet, but I’m pretty good at lot of other styles too. I don’t know how often I’ll write in this, I’m pretty forgetful most of the time. But I’m sure I’ll remember it on the days that count. What else should I write in here? Oh, I know! Minako-sensei told me that a talent scout for a really nice school in New York will be coming to Japan in about a year. The acceptance rate is kind of low, okay really low, but Minako-sensei said that if I practice really, really hard that I could get in! That’s really it for now, so, uhm, until next time?_

Viktor stared wide-eyed at the page, this was Yuuri’s old diary. No wonder he hadn’t wanted Viktor to read it. But something happened in the six years since this first entry that changed Yuuri, and Viktor was too curious to stop now.

 

_February 14, 2012_

_So it’s been a really long time since I’ve written in this, but something kind of important happened today. First let me explain that I only really have two true friends in school, Yuuko and Nishigori, aside from them I don’t really have anyone. I have acquaintances, but no one that I really connect with. But that may have changed? There’s this new guy who moved to Hasetsu from Saga, his name is Satoshi Mochida, and he’s really cool. I invited him to lunch and discovered that he likes to dance too! He said that he was looking for a new studio to go to and I instantly suggested he come to Minako sensei’s class. I know that if I talk to her she’ll make an exception to her waiting list rule. I’m so excited that there’s someone my age who shares my passion for dancing! I really hope that we become better friends!_

_March 2, 2012_

_Satoshi joined Minako sensei’s studio! Now I finally have someone that I’m close to in class with me, aside from Minako-sensei of course. He seemed really interested in the talent scout as well, he even said that if we both got in that we could be roommates! Speaking of talent scout, I’ve started to choreograph my audition routine. But it’s harder than I thought it’d be. Minako said that I should think of a theme before I dive into choreography, so I’ve been trying to think of that too. I brainstormed with Satoshi earlier today on themes and came up with one that really inspired me. Courage. I could do a really cool performance with that as my theme and I already have a lot of ideas flooding my head. So I think I’ll keep courage as my theme. Satoshi said his was going to be centered around power, which is pretty cool too. I think he could definitely pull it off._

_April 13, 2012_

_I should really update this more often, so far each entry has been a month or more apart. That’s not really how you’re supposed to keep a journal, is it? Anyway, my theme for my audition performance is courage. Minako says that it’s a perfect role for me, even if I am a bit recluse at times. Satoshi stuck with power as his theme, and its coming along really nicely. The way he dances is just so, elegant. His movements are captivating and strong and just plain incredible. I think I may be developing feeling for Satoshi?? Whenever he’s around I get all nervous and my stomach feels weird, but it’s a good weird. This is really strange because I’ve never had a crush on anyone before, so it might not even be a crush. I haven’t told anyone yet, I’m not going to until I’m certain it’s for real._

_April 30, 2012_

_Heeeeey, I didn’t take a month to update this! Go me! So I’m about 97% sure that I have a very large crush on Satoshi. After extensive thought and analysis, I’ve come to that conclusion. I have no idea what to do about it. Should I tell him? Should I wait? Ahhhh, what do I do? I don’t want to ruin our friendship over a stupid crush, especially since he’ll be all I have after Yuuko and Nishigori graduate next month. I’ve been thinking of telling Yuuko about my crush since she’s always seemed to know what to do in crises. Maybe Mari could help me? Ughhhh, I’m so confused. On a different note, my performance has been coming along nicely. Satoshi and Minako-sensei have been helping me refine it, practicing it right alongside me. It’s really nice how much they care. I offered to help Satoshi with his performance, but he said that he was still plotting it out. I hope he figures it out soon, the audition is only a few more months away after all._

_May 26, 2012_

_I’ve given up trying to update this more often, too much has been happening to worry about that kind of stuff. Yuuko and Nishigori graduate in a few days, they decided to stay for the summer and help out at the ice rink before they go off to college. So I’ll have them around for just a little longer. I told Yuuko about my crush and she, I think the term is fangirled? She said she was really happy that I found someone and asked if I had told him yet. When I said no she turned into a completely different person, saying how she was going to help me confess and make him fall for me. It was sweet. My performance is still coming along nicely, I have yet to see Satoshi’s but he said that its coming along well and that he wants it to be a surprise._

_June 13, 2012_

_Satoshi got a girlfriend, her name is Aiya. Yuuko is coming over to comfort me._

_June 29, 2012_

_Satoshi hasn’t really wanted to spend time together outside of dance class. He always has plans with Aiya and pushes me to the side constantly. I’ve started to ice skate again in my free time, Yuuko has been teaching me to figure skating moves. So far I can land a double toe loop and a double flip._

_July 17, 2012_

_I commented on a boy I thought was cute during dance class today and Satoshi looked at me really weirdly. When I asked him what was wrong he simply asked if I had been joking. I was confused but said yes anyway and he smiled at my reply. He whispered something under his breath when he went to get water, but I didn’t catch what it was._

_I asked if he wanted to hang out again, but as usual, he pushed aside my question saying he had plans with Aiya. He still has yet to show me his program._

_August 2, 2012_

_During practice Satoshi asked if I had a ‘thing’ for Yuuko. When I asked him to elaborate he laughed and asked it her and I were dating. When I told him no he proceeded to ask if we were ‘fuck buddies’ I yelled at him after that. I told him that Yuuko was a dear friend and I would never so much as think of her in anyway but that. Satoshi gave me a weird look when I was done yelling. He told me to ‘chill the fuck out’ and then asked if I was gay. I didn’t know how to answer so I simply said no to end the conversation._

_My routine is almost perfect, I have to tighten up a few parts but other than that Minako-sensei said that it's coming along very nicely and that she’d be surprised if I wasn’t accepted._

_August 25, 2012_

_School starts back up again in a few days, Satoshi and I are in the same homeroom. Ayia is in a different room, though, and Satoshi won’t stop complaining about it during dance class. Is it bad that I was happy when I found out that they weren’t together? Even after all this time I still have a huge crush on him. Auditions are in about a month and Satoshi has been helping me with my routine again. He says that I still have a while to go until I’m ready._

_September 12, 2012_

_Auditions are on October 15, just a little over a month away. Satoshi still hasn’t shown me his routine, instead, he’s been helping me. He told me that I don’t appear confident enough in my performance and that my jumps are still sloppy. I’ve been working nonstop to perfect them, but he always finds something that I could improve. I’ve been practicing every night for the past week now, I have to be perfect._

_September 30, 2012_

_I have two weeks until auditions, and my performance only seems to be getting weaker. The harder I work the more tired I become, and my routine suffers because of that. Satoshi has been rehearsing with me all week, critiquing everything that isn’t perfect. He’s such a good friend. He said that my audition was more important than Ayia, maybe I still have a shot._

_October 9, 2012_

_My routine isn’t anywhere near good enough. Satoshi finds flaws in it constantly, no matter what I refine or redo. Satoshi suggested that maybe I shouldn’t go to the audition if I didn’t feel prepared enough, to save myself from the embarrassment of rejection. Maybe I shouldn’t go. I still have a few days left to practice, I’ll decide then._

_October 14, 2012_

_I decided against going to the audition. Minako-sensei asked why I was backing out and I told her that I didn’t feel prepared enough to go through with it. She gave me a weird look and then looked at Satoshi. She said she understood and wasn’t mad or disappointed. Satoshi gave me a hug after class, saying he was sorry. He didn’t specify for what, but it was still nice to be comforted. Yuuko and Nishigori are going to come over later. I think I’ll surprise Satoshi tomorrow by coming to watch his audition._

_October 15, 2012_

_I was an idiot. I went to watch Satoshi’s audition, to cheer him on and stuff. But when he saw me he yelled at me for being there. He called me a distraction and an inconvenience to be around, he said that I could watch if I wanted but he wouldn’t care what my reaction was. I was confused by his outburst until I saw his audition performance. It was mine._

_He danced my audition performance and claimed it as his own. His face held no remorse as he approached me afterward, in fact, he was smiling with an arm around Ayia’s waist. I screamed at him, questioning why he had stolen my routine and used me. He simply told me it was because I was easy to fool. I screamed at him some more, I even told him that I was in love with him. I called him so many names trying to properly express my anger, I’m pretty sure I was crying too. It’s still all a blur._

_He told me I was a twink who’d never amount to anything, that I was too stupid and trusting for my own good. He told me that it was all my fault that he had used my routine. Ayia stepped in at this point, she actually slapped Satoshi. She screamed at him for being a no-good liar and douche bag. She apologized to me for everything that happened before pulling me away to Minako-sensei._

_I don’t know what I expected. I was too cocky and let this happen to myself. Satoshi was right that I was too trusting for my own good. Minako-sensei tried to get Satoshi disqualified from the audition, but with no proof of the routine being mine, there was nothing they could do. I’m all alone now. I’ve lost Satoshi, and Yuuko and Nishigori have both left for college. I have no one now._

_November 23, 2012_

_Satoshi doesn’t talk to me anymore; in fact, he completely ignores me. Minako kicked him out of her class but he didn’t seem to mind, he said he had already gotten what he needed. I haven’t made an effort to find any new friends, I don’t really want to after the whole incident._

_I’ve started to look for different colleges that have good art programs. I found a school in Detroit that looks promising, I’d have to film an audition, though. Minako said she’d help me, but Satoshi’s words constantly play over and over again in my head._

_December 20, 2012_

_Satoshi has taken an interest in bullying me whenever possible. He made friends with the popular kids and told everyone that I was gay. I barely want to get up now._

_January 30, 2013_

_I’m counting down the days until summer. I was accepted to the college in Detroit, the audition was just barely good enough for them to accept me. I think it was my story regarding Julliard that gave me a sympathy boost. Whatever. I can’t wait to finally leave._

_March 2, 2013_

_Today Satoshi and his gang got physical. They had given me beatings before but this was different. Satoshi told me that he hadn’t been accepted to Julliard because of my shitty routine. I told him that it wasn’t my fault he didn’t perform the routine to its full potential. He and his gang beat me until I could barely move and left me in the street. If Mari hadn’t found me when she did I probably would’ve froze to death from the late winter rain that had been falling all day. My parents wanted to press charges but I managed to convince them not to. Only three more months._

_April 26, 2013_

_I had a really dark thought today. My dog Victor died yesterday, and I received another beating from Satoshi and his gang today. When I got home I thought about ending it. The thing that stopped me was the fact that I only had to spend one more month in this hell, and then I’d be free. Plus, I couldn’t do that to mom and dad, it’d be terrible for the family and the onsen. Only a little longer._

_May 08, 2013_

_Graduation is in a week, I haven’t felt this much hope in a long time. Minako-sensei told me she had gotten hired at the university I’d be attending and that she’d be able to continue on as my instructor. This is the best news I’ve had in a while, there’s no one else I’d trust to teach me. I can’t wait to leave._

_May 26, 2013_

_My flight leaves in about a month. I’m so close to escaping all of this and leaving it behind me._

_June 23, 2013_

_Satoshi saw me packing the car with my luggage today. He asked where I was going and I didn’t answer him. I never want him to be able to find me. Mari chased him away before he could do much damage._

_June 26, 2013_

_This will be my last entry, my flight to Detroit leaves tomorrow. Things are looking hopeful. I learned that my roommate is also a dance major named Phichit Chulanont. Maybe I can trust him. But maybe he’ll be just like Satoshi. I have to be much more recluse with my trust and love this time around. I won’t be hurt even more because of my naivety. This has been Yuuri Katsuki, eighteen-year-old dance major, signing off._

Viktor stared blankly at the book in front of him, completely at a loss for words. He had no idea that Yuuri had been through so much. He slowly stood from his place on the ground and slid the book back into his bag. Slowly and quietly he made his way back to the inn, his mind still trying to process everything he had read. He made his way back to Yuuri’s room and was unsurprised to see the smaller man asleep on his bed. Viktor placed the book back in its rightful spot and then proceeded to lay down on his Futon, staring blankly at the ceiling until sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few days are pretty hectic for me. I work until ten both tonight and on Saturday. And Voltron comes out tomorrow, so I'll be binge-watching that. I almost have the next chapter finished, so it should be up in a day or so. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support you've given this fic so far! 600 Kudos! I really do appreciate it. Also, I have quite a few prompts lined up for when this fic is finished, so I hope you'll stick around to read those when I get around to writing them.


	15. A Trip to the Markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go shopping for Christmas presents, and Yuuri tries to reconnect with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I had some issues writing this chapter. That being said, I made sure it's a long one full of fluff for you all! I hope you like it and that it isn't too bad.

*Yuuri’s POV*

It had been a few days since the Eros incident, and boy howdy it’s been awkward as hell. So awkward that it was almost painful. Neither man knew how to approach the other, nor did they know what would break the ever growing tension between them.

This led to the two of them having very timid conversations and barely any contact when they weren’t around his family.

And quite frankly, Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. Yurio and Otabek would be arriving tomorrow and then the inn would be bustling with preparations for Christmas, he really wanted to be on good terms with Viktor before all of the chaos started. And after thinking for a while he decided to go with the only plan that he had.

Yuuri had woken up earlier than normal that morning, this was the part of his plan that he didn’t particularly care for.  He carefully made sure to leave the room as quietly as humanly possible so he didn’t wake Viktor who was still passed out on his futon. Yuuri padded down the hall and into the kitchen, taking out the ingredients he’d need to make breakfast for the two of them.

After about twenty minutes of preparing the ingredients and gathering some fruit Yuuri heard his bedroom door open and close. Meaning that Viktor was awake. He could hear the Russian’s light footsteps approaching him from behind as he kept his attention on the pan in front of him. Yuuri then felt Viktor’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer.

He rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and mumbled, “Good morning.” His voice husky from sleep. Yuuri turned slightly to look at Viktor and blushed slightly at their close proximity. This was the closest they’d been since the kiss, and it gave him a chance to inspect Viktor’s features. His hair was charmingly messy from sleep, and his eyes were half lidded. A small smile playing on his lips as he looked at Yuuri. He was adorable.

He answered back with a small, “morning,” the pan in his grasp forgotten for the time being. “After breakfast, I was thinking we could go down to the outlets? Ya know since they were closed last time we tried to visit?”

Yuuri felt Viktor’s arms, that were still wrapped around his waist, tense up. Great, he’s still nervous to be around him. The tension only lasted for a moment, though, Viktor’s arms relaxed and he squeezed Yuuri tighter before answering, “That sounds great. I still need presents for Otabek and Yurio anyway.”

“Really? Great! Why don’t you go get cleaned up while I finish making breakfast and then we can go?” Yuuri smiled as he said this, he was making progress!

Viktor leaned in closer to Yuuri, mumbling a soft “Okay,” he then laid a small kiss right behind his ear and unsnaked his arms from Yuuri’s waist. The Russian hummed softly as he made his way back to their room, turning back to give him a quick wink.

Well. That went much better than expected. It was still a little awkward, but everything had felt normal. The kiss was a bit extra, but he didn’t particularly mind, it felt nice to receive some of Viktor’s affection again. For the past few days they had only really held hands, nothing more. And Yuuri found himself missing all the affection Viktor would normally show, even if it was an act.

This was a step in the right direction. He and Viktor needed to reconnect, they needed to reignite the spark of their friendship. That was the first step if he ever wanted their relationship to have chance of becoming something more. Something had changed in Viktor after that night, he looked at Yuuri with a new cocktail of emotions. Most often it was a combination of sadness, frustration, and something else that Yuuri could never place.

He missed the looks of happiness and adoration that Viktor used to give him. He tried to rid himself of those thoughts as he continued to make breakfast, he had just made some simple crêpes and cut up some fruit. Yuuri huffed out a laugh as he realized how domestic this entire scenario must look. 

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Viktor reenter the room, the scent of soap and his cologne filled the air around them. He let out a pleasant hum as he entered, walking behind Yuuri to retrieve some plates.

“Smells great, Yuuri. What is it?” Viktor peeked his head over Yuuri’s shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside the large skillet. He felt himself flush a bit from the compliment.

“It’s just some crêpes and fruit, nothing fancy.” He tried to play off the compliment as smoothly as he could, but he was everything except smooth when it came to Viktor, “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” The man gave him a smile before continuing, “Your food is always quite delicious, especially breakfast foods.” He could hear Viktor walking away and setting plates down on the table, the sounds of silverware clattering against wood following soon after.

After a few more moments, Yuuri gathered up the various items that accompanied the crêpes and made his way to the table, balancing a tray piled with various fruits and toppings to accompany the crêpes. Viktor stared at him in awe as he set the tray down and began to fill the table with the sweet smelling food.

“I don’t think I could ever understand how you can make such delicious food,” Viktor mumbled as he began to fill his plate with various things, “Tell me Yuuri, what kind of shops does Hasetsu have?” He took a bite of his food to punctuate his question.

Yuuri raised a finger to his chin as he thought about the various shops, trying to finish the bite of food he had just taken. “Well, there are a lot of shops in Hasetsu. There are quite a few tourist type shops full of quirky knickknacks and souvenirs. There’s a pretty cool toy store too, it looks like someone turned Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes into a toy shop. There are a lot of boutiques too. There's a little of everything, really.” He shrugged as he said the last statement, taking another bit of his food as he did so.

“Fantastic! I’m sure I’ll be able to find something to give Yurio and Otabek for Christmas if that’s the case!” Viktor continued to munch happily on his breakfast, his smile never fading. He had missed that smile, it was comforting and soft. A genuine smile of friendship and love instead of pity and sorrow.

After they finished eating Yuuri moved to begin cleaning up the mess he’d made, but was stopped by Viktor’s hands grasping his waist. The Russian slowly turned him in his grip so that he and Yuuri were face to face. He leaned in closer and began to speak in a soft voice.

“Yuuri, you’ve already done enough this morning, da? Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll take care of the cleanup?” Viktor didn’t wait for an answer and quickly snatched the dirty dishes from Yuuri’s hands. He tried to protest but was too flustered to come up with a good retort. He gave a small huff as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

As he began to undress he realized something, the tension between him and Viktor was substantially smaller than it was before. The Silver-haired man had even begun to return to his touchy and flirty ways. Yuuri’s face broke into a huge smile, and it didn’t fade the entire time he was bathing. He hadn’t realized how sad it made him when Viktor was so recluse and distant, so for them to return to their regular sort of banter was refreshing.

He quickly toweled off after basking in the comforting heat and relaxing spray of the shower, as he walked back to his room he could hear Viktor singing while washing dishes, it was slightly out of his range, but it still sounded beautiful. He slipped into a worn pair of jeans and a warm fuzzy pullover, making sure to grab a scarf in preparation for the cold winter weather.

Yuuri padded back into the living area quietly, surprised to see Viktor having a serious looking conversation with Mari. He couldn’t hear much since they were talking in hushed voices, but he did catch the words ‘book’ and ‘hurt’. Weird.

“Viktor? Are you ready to go? It’s kind of a long walk to the markets, so we should probably leave soon if we want to get there before the crowds become too large.” Viktor jumped a little when he began talking, his eyes wide and face frozen in shock and panic. That panic only lasted for a moment though, and soon he was back to his soft smile and charming attitude.

“Let’s get our coats and go then!” He smiled larger as he tugged Yuuri by the wrist, urging him to hurry up. They slipped on their coats and escaped into the cool winter air, walking side by side.

“You know,” Viktor started, “This was actually perfect timing to do this. I don’t have any clue what to get Yura and Otabek, and it would be difficult to shop for them if they were with us. Especially since Makkachin would be there to distract them.” Viktor stuck his hands into his pockets and began to look around at the snow-covered town around them.

“Makkachin isn’t coming with them?” Viktor had seemed pretty adamant about Makkachin coming with them to Hasetsu, so this was definitely a surprise.

“Sadly that is the case. They couldn’t get Makka authorized on such short notice. So my darling Makkachin has to stay home. This will be the first time in years that I haven’t had Makka by my side for Christmas.” He let out a small sigh as he said this, he truly did love that dog more than anything.

Suddenly, an idea struck Yuuri. He still didn’t have a gift for Viktor, and with this new found information a plethora of ideas flooded his head. They were all cheesy and sappy, but Viktor would probably like that sort of stuff. Yuuri prayed that at least one store had what he was looking for.

He had gotten everyone else a gift that he was sure they’d love. He had bought Yurio a tiger onesie that he had been obsessing over for the past month, his pride forbidding him from buying it himself. His gift for Otabek was a matching bear onesie with thick eyebrows, Yurio had taken the better gift idea for himself. Phichit’s gifts were easy to think of. A fancy selfie stick and a new hamster phone case, mainly because his were very badly broken, and a portable charger. Chris had asked for some very *ahem* personal items from a very specific list. The man truly had no shame.

Viktor suddenly broke the comfortable silence that had encompassed them with a loud gasp, he latched onto Yuuri’s arm and pointed at something in front of them. Off in the distance, the lights of the market shined brilliantly. A cocktail of reds, blues, greens, gold, and silvers painted the distance, dancing playfully amongst each other.

 The Russian gripped his hand and pulled him along at a light jogging pace, neither of them could stop the laughter that bubbled up from their throats as they ran. Viktor cast glances back at Yuuri as they ran the last stretch of road leading to the market, his face the picture of joy. They didn’t care about the looks that they must be getting, in that moment they didn’t care about anything but each other.

That did come with the flaw of missing the large sheet of ice that laid right in front of their path. So it came as a shock to both men when they stopped running forward and instead found themselves sliding across the ice. Yuuri’s skating instincts kicked in and he gripped Viktor’s waist to steady the larger man who had begun to fall towards the ground.

Their end position resembled a dip, Yuuri holding Viktor up with a firm grip, the Russian’s arms were wrapped around his neck trying to support his weight. Yuuri noticed the slight blush that stemmed across his face from ear to ear, his ice like eyes never leaving his.

They stayed frozen in this pose for a few moments, each man caught in the other’s thrall. It was enchanting, like a scene from a cheesy romance movie. But of course, Viktor had to open his mouth and ruin the moment.

“looks like I’ve really fallen for you, eh Yuuri?” He couldn’t help the snort that escaped his throat when he heard the Russian’s poor joke, the entire scenario was straight out of a terrible rom-com and it was glorious.

Yuuri sighed as he heaved Viktor back into a standing position. But even after he regained his footing Viktor still gripped onto Yuuri, his arms having migrated from his neck to around his waist. Viktor held him tight, their chests flush together, a smile was still brightly dancing on his lips. There was also a sort of sparkle in his eyes Yuuri hadn’t noticed before, maybe it hadn’t been there at all.

“Come on,” Yuuri pushed back from Viktor’s embrace to get a better look at his face, “You still need to find a gift for Yurio. We can do coupley stuff later.” He untangled himself from Viktor and pulled him along, completely missing the blush that crept across Viktor’s face.

To say the Shopping District was busy was an understatement. It was packed with people of various ages and sizes, each trying to find last minute gift for loved ones. The shouts of children echoed through the streets and mingled with the chatter of debating shoppers. A myriad of Christmas songs could be heard overlapping one another, causing a mashup of various lyrics, tempos, rhythms, and melodies. The smell of hot wine and sweets filled the air, each venting from their respective stalls. Roasted nuts and gingerbread being a tad out of place.

The market had approached with a very western style Christmas market appeal for the last few years, the more traditional Japanese decorations and foods mixed within. It was a last ditch effort to create tourism in winter for the town, and it had worked surprisingly well. People flocked from miles around to go to the Hasetsu Market and to see the dazzling collection of lights and shops.

He managed to break into a small opening by an extravagantly lit light pole without losing Viktor to the rushing current of the crowds around them. He gazed around at the shops for a moment, still trying to catch his breath from their earlier stunt, and turned to face Viktor.

“Where do you want to go first?” Viktor looked confused and excited as he looked around the plaza, his eyes scanning the various store signs. He let out a long hum before finally turning to Yuuri.

“Yurio likes clothes, especially if they have cats on them. Do you know any places like that?” Viktor tilted his head after asking, his appearance resembling that of an adorable puppy. How can a man be so cute?

“Yeah,” He began, forcing the thoughts of how cute Viktor was out of his head, “There’s a store down here that carries clothes for younger people who deem themselves ‘edgy’.” He placed finger quotes around edgy causing the Russian to release a soft laugh.

“If Yurio doesn’t count as edgy I don’t know what would lead the way!” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand tighter as they began to make their way to the shop, not wanting to get separated in the river of shoppers that were buzzing from store to store.

Soon enough the sign with the word “Edge” came into view, the larger building standing out amongst its surroundings. The face of the building was coated in dark red brick, and a set of deep red doors framed by large windows sat in the middle. The building did indeed live up to its name appearance wise compared to all the other small plainly painted store fronts.

As they pushed through the doors they were met by dim lighting, an alternative sounding jingle bells, and an unimpressed looking employee. Racks of clothing lined the walls and floor of the store, shirt displays were hung on the walls reaching all the way up to the ceiling, each showcasing a different design, most of them referencing to various fandoms.

They both stared wide-eyed around the store, each of them taking in the mass amount of stuff surrounding them.

“We should split up and look, we can find more that way. Plus, it would lessen the odds of someone else grabbing it before us.” Yuuri suggested as he tore his eyes away from the store to look up at Viktor. The Russian swallowed before answering with a small hum. He made sure to squeeze Viktor’s hand one more time before slipping away into the sea of merchandise.

As he began to make his way through the store he couldn’t help but admire how many different shows and fandoms were recognized here. Yuuri recognized a few, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Voltron, Harry Potter, Starwars, Totoro, and more, he smiled as he saw the designs that captured the memorable moments of each.

He scoured the store looking for anything remotely poodle like, but so far it was a bust. This had been his real reason for splitting up, not that he wouldn’t help Viktor look for a present too. He saw numerous corgi things, plushies, shirts, phone cases, even bed sets. But there was nothing for poodles. Well shit. There was a toy store next door, maybe he could convince Viktor to go there after this.

Yuuri continued to peruse the various racks of trinkets and clothing, becoming lost in thought of how he would accomplish his goal of acquiring Viktor’s present. He absent-mindedly thumbed through a random rack when a hand gripped his bicep and gave a harsh tug, consequentially making him tumble backwards. Two sturdy arms caught him before he could land on the ground, and he heard his assaulter let out a small giggle.

“Sorry, Yuuri!” Viktor apologized quickly, “I didn’t mean to make you fall like that. But I found something that Yura would love! Now come on, I need your help searching for the right size!” The Russian pulled him out of his compromising position that resembled a slightly botched trust fall and tugged him in the direction full of vicious looking tigers.

He barely got a chance to look around at the other merchandise in the section before Viktor shoved a soft looking jumper in his face. It was a simple sweater, with scoop neckline and black fabric that was softer on the inside than on the outside. In the center was a vicious looking tiger frozen mid roar, its large teeth showcased, but on the very bottom of the design was a tiny, red bowtie. It made the design go from borderline scary to oddly cute.

“Yurio will love this.” Yuuri smiled up at Viktor who had been nervously awaiting his opinion on the garment. The Russian’s face split into a grin and he jumped to the rack of sweaters behind him to find one that would fit his brother. They left the store soon after purchasing the sweater, Viktor hadn’t found anything he deemed ‘worthy’ for Otabek.

“There was plenty in there he would’ve liked,” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the Russian, “why wasn’t any of it worthy?”

Viktor blushed and tried to look away from his questioning gaze, “Well, Yura really likes him. So I want to get him something nice that shows I accept him. I know he and Yura have gone through a lot, and our parents were never happy about their relationship, even when they were still only friends. I just want him to know that I’m not like them and that I like him for Yura.”

He couldn’t help but grab Viktor’s hand and give it a light squeeze after he said this, causing the blushing man to look back at him. “I’m sure whatever you get him will be more than great, especially if he knows how hard you thought about it. Come on, there’s a toy store right over here that I’m sure would have something you’d deem worthy.”

The toy store was packed when they entered. Parents rushed to and fro to get the toy that their child wanted, some even running as they noticed others closing in on their targets. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hand reflexively and leaned closer to him. He hated crowds. He had been alright so far, but this was a new level of crowd. These people were loud and brash, not afraid to cause chaos if needed.

He leaned into Viktor even further as he began to speak, wanting to increase the odds that he would be heard, “Let’s not split up this time. Otabek likes stuffed animals and bears, so let’s start there.” Viktor yelled something back that sounded like an agreement and squeezed his hand tightly as they began to make their way to the back wall where the stuffed toys resided.

Yuuri felt himself begin to panic as they tried to maneuver through the crowd. People continuously brushed up against him of shoved him around, completely disregarding the term of personal space. His eyes widened as he felt Viktor’s hand slip from his own.

No. No no no. He couldn’t be alone in this crowd. He tried to turn around to look for the missing Russian but found his efforts to be futile. Tears began to sting his eyes as reality set in around him, he was alone in the middle of a large crowd and couldn’t bring himself to move. Right as he felt tears spill onto his cheeks an arm encircled his waist and Viktor’s voice filled his ears.

“Calm down love, I’m here. Come on, we’re almost through the crowd.” Yuuri relaxed into Viktor’s touch and let himself be guided through the crowd. He curled into Viktor’s side, trying to shield himself from the unyielding force of the people around him. “Yuuri, we’re at the back wall now. It’s okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Sure enough, they had arrived at the back of the store. A large shelving unit lined the wall, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, overflowed with various stuffed animals some huge and some tiny. Yuuri was pretty sure every animal he could think of was present as he scanned the shelves.

Both men let out a gasp at the same time as they each saw the item that would complete their Christmas shopping. For Yuuri, it was a medium sized poodle plush that look alarmingly like Makkachin. It was the perfect size to carry and snuggle. Viktor on the other hand saw a large headed bear with thick bushed eyebrows. Its expression was serious but also slightly happy as well, almost a perfect reflection of Otabek when he was with Yura.

And as luck would have it, they were sat right next to each other. Each man walked in the same direction, Viktor’s arm still around Yuuri’s waist. “It’s perfect.” They once again said in sync, this time giving a small chuckle afterward.

Viktor surged forwards and grabbed one of the eyebrow bears while Yuuri quickly snatched up one of the poodles and concealed it behind his back. They made their way back to the front, this time without any anxiety attacks, and paid for their items. Yuuri discreetly paid for his poodle while Viktor was paid for his own and asked that it be shipped to Yu-topia Katsuki.

He let out a contented sigh as the girl behind the counter handed him his receipt. He had found Viktor a present that he was sure the Russian would love. And he had managed to repair the bond between them, it may be even stronger than before. He felt Viktor grasp his hand once again as they left the store and escaped back into the December air.

They meandered around the market for a little longer before beginning their journey back to the inn. Yuuri leaned on Viktor’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other’s waist, and reveled in the Russian’s warmth. It was dusk by the time they left, and night was falling quickly. It was well past dinner when they finally returned to the inn, and both men were far too tired to eat. So after a few quick hellos to his parents and Mari they both retired to his room for the night.

As they got ready for bed Yuuri thought back on the day’s activities and how much progress he and Viktor had made. Maybe Viktor did like him, he did do a lot of couple like stuff when there wasn’t anyone around, and he was much warmer than before.

Yuuri shivered at the thought of warmth and the lack thereof in his room. His mother had said the heating was finicky as of late, but he didn’t think she meant it wouldn’t work at all. Even in his too large, thick jumper and tighter sweatpants he felt the chill of winter ebb at his skin.

He crawled into bed just as he heard Viktor reenter the room, now dressed in only a pair of sweatpants. Yuuri could feel his face flush as he took in Viktor’s shirtless appearance. Even from his position on the bed, he could see the goosebumps that coated his arms.

The Russian let out a small huff and began to speak as he made his way over to his futon, “Why is it so cold in here? I mean, I’m used to Russian winters so it’s not that bad. But it’s normally pretty toasty in here.” He plopped himself down on his futon and gazed up at Yuuri, once again tilting his head like a puppy.

“Ma said the heating has been finicky lately and shuts off in certain rooms randomly. I think someone is coming to fix it after Christmas.” He shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to generate friction to warm himself up. He let out a long yawn and looked down at Viktor who was copying his yawn, “We should probably go to sleep. Goodnight Viktor.”

“Goodnight Yuuri.” He heard Viktor reply from the floor, fatigue thick in his voice.

 Yuuri flipped off the lights and flopped onto his back, the sheets of the large bed cold against him. Even the blankets were frosty to the touch. And it was unbearable. He knew that the sheets would warm up in a little while, but he could fall asleep like this dammit! Suddenly, an idea struck him.

“Hey Viktor,” He called out in the darkness, hoping the other man was still awake.

“Da?” His voice was slick with sleep and it made shivers run up Yuuri’s spine. But he decided to just blame that on the cold.

“Do you want to maybe, uh, cuddle? I know your used to the cold, but I’m not. So…” He trailed off at the end, hoping that the Russian wouldn’t laugh at him.

“Sure. Yeah, we can cuddle.” He heard shuffling as he reached to turn on the light, trying to make it easier for Viktor to reach the bed. The bed shifted with the added weight causing Yuuri to lean towards the cause of it. The Russian was now stretched out on the bed, lying on his side facing Yuuri.

He flicked the lights off again when Viktor was settled and moved to situate himself. He felt Viktor’s body heat radiate through the blanket that covered them, it was nice. He could faintly see the outline of Viktor’s silhouette in front of him.

“Do you maybe want to be closer?” He could feel the blood flooding his cheeks after he said this and was thankful for the darkness that engulfed them.

“Sure,” His voice was slightly husky and it once again shot chills through Yuri’s body. He felt Viktor’s arms pull him closer, making it so that his head rested on the silver-haired man’s bare chest. He certainly didn’t have to worry about the cold with Viktor here, the man was like a space heater.

He felt the call of sleep edge into his mind as warmth encircled his body. He let out a content sigh and snuggled further into Viktor’s chest, resting one of his hands on the warm skin.

“G’night, Vitya.” he managed to mumble out before sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and comments and kudos, seriously. You guys are the main reason I have the motivation to write. A lot of you were very against Satoshi, which was what I was aiming for, but I actually forgot to say that the name is from a character in Corpse Party. He may or may not show up to cause drama?? 
> 
> Anyway, Yurio and Otabek show up next chapter! And after that are the two-part Christmas chapters! I'll try to have them up as soon as possible.


	16. An Arrival and an Idea

*Viktor’s POV*

 

_Viktor grabbed hold of Yuuri’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing their chests together._

_“V-Viktor?” The boy in his arms looked up at him with large eyes, his face flushed ear to ear. Viktor couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he took in Yuuri’s appearance. He slowly reached a hand up to cradle his chin, running his thumb across Yuuri’s lower lip._

_“Yes, Yuuri?” His voice was soft and slightly husky. The hand that was wrapped around the ebony-haired man’s waist began to rub soft circles into his skin, “What do you need my love?” He leaned closer to Yuuri, their noses only a hairsbreadth from touching._

_Topaz colored eyes met his frosty blue ones, never wavering even for a second. Emotions flickered across his eyes, each lasting only a moment before dissipating into the next. He managed to recognize a few of them as they came and went: love, friendship, uncertainty, anxiety, and the most reoccurring, lust. Yuuri raised a hand to Viktor’s chest and grasped at the cloth of his shirt, holding on as if he was afraid the Russian would disappear if he let go._

_“I need you,” He barely gave Viktor any time to process his words before pulling him into a kiss. It wasn’t like the one they shared earlier in the week. This kiss was passionate, but it wasn’t soft or delicate. No, this kiss was raw and harsh, it was full of wanting and need. Who was Viktor to deny that to Yuuri?_

_He let out a gasp when Yuuri ran his tongue over his bottom lip, begging for entrance, something he was more than willing to permit. Their tongues began to dance against one another, moving in sync while still battling for dominance. He felt hands tangle themselves into his silver locks, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Viktor couldn’t help the noise that escaped his throat when Yuuri began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck._

_His moans seemed to fuel Yuuri’s desires, making the smaller man want to take charge to elicit more noises from the defenseless Russian. Viktor felt himself begin to move backward, helpless against Yuuri’s dominating touch. As his back touched a solid surface Yuuri’s hands left his hair and began to wander around his chest, tracing patterns with his delicate fingers. He was getting too comfortable being in charge, it was his turn now._

_Before the ebony haired man could offer any resistance Viktor tightened his grip on his waist and flipped their position, pinning Yuuri to the wall. He broke away from the kiss to gasp for air, taking a moment to appreciate the disheveled man in front of him. His lips were swollen and pink, his pupils were blown wide with lust and wanting, and his hair was slightly slicked back with sweat. It was sexy._

_Viktor made his way from Yuuri’s mouth to his jaw, laying feather like kisses along the way. He heard the man beneath him release a small whimper as he latched onto his pulse point. He sucked and teased the skin, lightly biting it until a small bruise formed on the sensitive skin. Slowly, he dragged his teeth across Yuuri’s neck, stopping when he reached the soft cartilage of his ear._

_The ebony haired man continued to make mewling noises, babbling incoherent words. “V-Viktor, ahh. P-please. I n-need, ahh-“_

_He leaned closer to his ear, breathing out a husky whisper, “What do you need from me, love?” He ran a hand down Yuuri’s side, slipping it under the fabric of his shirt when he reached the bottom of his long torso. Viktor’s long fingers skimmed over the tough muscles of Yuuri’s stomach, he moved his hand over every curve and dip, trying to memorize the other man’s body._

_“I need—I n-need this.” Yuuri squirmed and gasped for air as he thrust his hips against Viktor’s, causing a strong friction between the two of them. Both men let out a whine-like moan as Yuuri began to grind against Viktor in a slow rhythmic pace._

_Viktor captured Yuuri’s lips once more, this time in a desperate effort to reclaim dominance. The smaller man easily submitted to his will, parting his lips to allow Viktor access as he remained helpless against the wall. His pale fingers continued to map out Yuuri’s stomach, slowly making their way south towards the growing hardness that pressed against him._

_“V-vitya, please.” With the use of the pet name, Viktor lost all sense of control, his fingers clumsily trying to undo the buttons of the other man’s pants. Right as he managed to free Yuuri of the confines of his pants a bright light streaked across his vision, the area around him flooding with darkness._

Viktor opened his eyes and was greeted by the dimness of Yuuri’s room, confusion sweeping his mind. He had just had Yuuri pressed up against a wall, about to do something he’d only dreamed—Oh, of course, it had been a dream.

He let out a sigh and threw an arm over his eyes, frustrated with himself for allowing his mind to create a vision so lewd and impossible. A sliver of light crept into the room and fell across skin that coated his eyes, the spot of sun warming his cool flesh. So that was what woke him up from his fantasy.

Viktor shifted his body a little, only just now remembering that he was in Yuuri’s bed, the smaller man in question currently pressed against his chest snoring lightly. The arm that wasn’t resting on his forehead blocking the light of day from his eyes was pinned under the sleeping beauty, useless and numb.

Normally he would have relished the idea of cuddling with Yuuri, their limbs tangled together under the warmth of a fluffy blanket. But right now he had a very apparent problem that the man in his arms was sure to notice the moment he woke up. And he was willing to bet money that it would permanently ruin any chance he’d have at making his dream a reality. Seriously, what would Yuuri think if he woke up to his hard dick rubbing against his hip? The fragile trust that they have between them would be shattered, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Viktor racked his brain, trying to think of a way to slip out of bed without the other noticing. But every plan he thought off was too farfetched to work, his only options being to either rip his arm out from under Yuuri, most likely waking him almost instantaneously, and rushing out of the room. Or, he could slowly tug his arm from under Yuuri’s weight, hoping that the man either wouldn’t wake or would be too groggy to question what was happening.

Plan B seemed more rational, and overall less likely to end in a complete shit show. He managed to wiggle his torso away from the still snoring man, giving himself a little leeway to maneuver his way to freedom. Ever so slowly he inched his arm towards himself, praying that Yuuri wasn’t a light sleeper.

Right as he was about to free himself the clock on the wall struck the hour. Ten chimes echoed through the room, each one sounded louder than the last. And as silence claimed the area once more Viktor cast his eyes downwards chancing a gaze at the beauty that still pinned his arm to the bed. And his soul almost left his god damned body when he was met by the drowsy gaze of Amber eyes.

“Viktor? What time is it?” Yuuri’s voice was thick with sleep, confusion gripped his expression. He had yet to realize Viktor’s precarious position on the edge of the bed, instead, he simply shuffled towards him searching for the missing heat of Viktor’s body. His thoughts entered panic mode, afraid that Yuuri would feel his still very present arrival.

“It’s 10 o’clock, love. We have to get up and, um, prepare for Yura’s arrival.” He managed to choke out, desperately trying to lean away from Yuuri. “Come on Yuuri, I need to get cleaned up. We can cuddle later.”

His suggestion seemed to quell the other man’s desire for physical contact, he submitted to Viktor’s wish and rolled off of his arm. He could hear the other grumbling something under his breath, but he didn’t stay to find out what. He grabbed his things required to shower as quickly as humanly possible, careful to block his somewhat still prominent tent from Yuuri’s view.

Viktor slumped against the bedroom door after he finally managed to exit into the hall, rubbing a clammy hand over his face. He thanked the gods that Yura was arriving today, he needed some sort of support while confronting all of these feelings that coursed through his veins and thoughts. Even though he knew that his little brother would more likely than not punch him for not figuring it all out on his own.

He let out a groan as he heaved himself off of the cool wood, deciding that it was time to finally take a shower. Viktor shuffled to the bathing area, not surprised to see a handful of people already gathered within. He managed to find the most secluded area he could and began his arctic shower.

Viktor hissed as the freezing water touched his ivory skin, the icy touch motivating him to clean himself as quickly as possible. The shower was borderline torturous, but it did rid him of his problem quite efficiently.

After what may very well be the new world record for the quickest shower, Viktor dressed in the warmest, fluffiest jumper he brought with him, trying to banish all remnants of the shower from the ninth circle of hell. The sweater was covered in tiny illustrations of multi-colored poodles that played across a light grey background, each dog was caught in an individually unique pose. He slipped on some black, stretched out yoga sweats that he refused to throw out, no matter how much Yura despised them. He couldn't abandon the only pair of sweats that made his butt look this good, no matter how many holes riddled the inseam. He could always just stitch them back together.

By the time he had finished dressing and completed his extensive twelve step hair and face routine, Viktor finally deemed himself ready to face the wintery day. He wasn’t very surprised to see that the clock now showed the time eleven fifteen, beauty took time after all. And he was more than willing to put the time in to keep up his appearance.

 Softly, he padded into the living area, hoping to make his entrance unnoticed. Viktor couldn’t help the little jump and squeak he gave when Yuuri appeared from around the corner, a steaming mug in each hand. He rose a hand and rested it on his chest, trying to quell the racing pace his heart had taken up.

“Oh! I’m sorry Viktor, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yuuri looked abashedly at the floor and held out one of the steaming mugs, “I just wanted to bring you this before it got cold.”

He graciously took the cup from the other man’s outstretched hand, careful to make sure their fingers didn’t brush together too much. He brought the liquid closer to his face and inhaled the aroma it gave off, it was soft and sweet with a hint of lemon. Tea. He smiled into the mug as he took a sip, Yuuri had made this for him.

Viktor quickly learned the difference from tea made by Yuuri compared to tea made by Mari. Yuuri’s blends were always soft, but still flavorful and strong. He didn’t add much to it, very little sugar or sweetener, but he did always add something that complimented the already existing flavors of the tea. Mari’s brew was much harsher, the flavors bold and prominent. Sugars and honey were added sparsely, but she didn’t take the time to add complimenting flavors. Both were good, but there was something comforting in Yuuri’s delicate compilation of flavors, they were almost a reflection of himself.

He smiled down at Yuuri while lowering the mug from his lips, “Thank you, Yuuri. Your tea is the best thing to wake up to. Come on,” He snaked an arm around the other man’s waist, “Let’s go get everything set up for Yura and Beka.” He lightly pecked Yuuri on the cheek for good measure before whisking him away into the inn.

 

*Yuri’s POV*

 

Yuri let out a groan as he stretched downwards to touch his toes, hoping to stretch out his still cramped body courtesy of the excruciating ride from Detroit to Japan. He may be smaller than the normal guy his age, but that didn’t spare him from the horrors of compact public transportation. As he rolled back up to a standing position he noticed the scenery around him for the first time.

The town in front of him was blanketed in sheets of white, each gracefully laying atop every tree and building. It was the definition of White Christmas. While Detroit did get snow it was often harsh and aggressive, and it never stayed white for long. Soon the muck of cars and dirt soiled the perfect white that coated the ground, turning it into brown slush that clotted in the streets and on sidewalks.

But here, here the snow was picturesque. The streets and sidewalks all looked like they were paved with care, desperate not to soil the purity of the soft white around it. He found himself getting lost it all, completely tuning out everything around him. And even though he’d never admit it, Yuri could’ve stayed there all day and just admired the beauty of the small winter covered town.

But Otabek had other plans. While he had been taking in the world around him a sudden burst of cold in the back of his head shocked him from his daydreams. Yuri spun around, fists raised and ready to fight, only to see his boyfriend smirking at him while lightly tossing a snowball in the air.

“Are you done spacing out? Viktor told me it a decent walk to the inn, and I would really like to take a nap.” Otabek’s appearance was evidence to his claim. The man had a hard time falling asleep in vehicles, meaning he had gotten little to no sleep the entire trip over. Dark circled hung from the undersides of his chocolate colored eyes, and his shoulders sagged with fatigue.

“Alright,” He grabbed his suitcase as he said this, beginning to walk in the direction of the inn, “But I am so going to get you back for that snowball later.” He intertwined his fingers with the Kazakhstani’s as they started to travel to the inn, trying to warm the icy tips of his fingers. Fingerless gloves may look rad as hell, but they are very ineffective in functioning as actual gloves.

The walk wasn’t as far as Viktor made it out to be, maybe twenty minutes tops. The inn itself was quite grand, surprisingly so, the architecture was eloquent and sleek, but also simple. Yuri didn’t allow himself the proper amount of time to admire the building, he was too desperate to be embraced by the warmth of the indoors. He had barely laid one foot across the threshold when he was tackled in a crushing hug.

“Yura! I’m so glad you’ve arrived safely!” His brother’s voice chimed in his ear, full of excitement and joy. The arms around him tightened, turning the embrace into vice grip.

“Viktor, you’re choking me.” He managed to croak out as the air left his lungs.

Viktor laughed as he set him back down, releasing him from the hug. Yuri noted the anxious tone in his brother’s laugh, something was up.

“So Viktor, how’s Hasetsu been?” He asked as he began to wheel his luggage further into the inn, Otabek following suit.

“It’s been fantastic! Yuuri’s family are all so nice and very hospitable.” Right as he finished his sentence Yuuri and a slightly older looking woman entered the room, each of them making a b-line for their bags.

Yuuri raised his eyes to meet his own and smiled, “Yurio, I’m so glad you guy arrived alright. Mari and I are going to take your bags to the room you’ll be staying in. You can follow us if you’d like, make yourselves comfortable and what not.” He grabbed Yuri’s leopard spotted bag and tugged it down the hall, Otabek and Mari right on his heels.

As soon as the three of them were out of earshot Viktor grabbed his shoulders roughly, “Yura I’m in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.” His eyes were blown wide, full of panic and desperation. “I haven’t confessed to Yuuri yet and I read a thing I really shouldn’t have. Plus, he’s been abnormally affectionate lately and I don’t know how much more I can handle.”

He raised an unimpressed brow at the man in front of him, “Seriously? You’ve been alone with him for a week now and still haven’t found the time to confess? How dense are you?”

“This is serious! What do I do?” Viktor hissed out at him.

“You get Katsudon alone in a room, set the mood a little or some shit, and just fucking tell him. It’s not that hard you asshole.” He folded his arms over his chest, hoping this conversation would end soon so he could nap with Beka.

“That’s easier said than done,” His brother sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, “But it’s a better plan than what I had.”

“Good, great, glad we got that settled. Can I go take my fucking nap now?” He didn’t wait for Viktor’s answer as he started off down the hall, tracing the other’s footsteps.

 

*Viktor’s POV*

 

Viktor didn’t bother following after Yurio, he knew that his brother was done with the conversation and badgering him would only end poorly. He reflected on Yura’s words

_“You get Katsudon alone in a room, set the mood a little or some shit, and just fucking tell him. It’s not that hard you asshole.”_

How would he manage to do that? The next few days were going to be hectic and full of family, he’d be lucky to even get to hold Yuuri’s hand let alone confess. The only time they’d really have together would be at night, mainly due to the fact that the younger male was the largest night owl he’d ever met.

But what could he do that would sweep Yuuri off his feet so late at night without disturbing everyone else at the inn? He glanced out the window that overlooked the stone walls that guarded the hot spring. The area was quite large, and it was always a cozy temperature even in the blistering winter nights. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. A smile spread across his face as he rushed to find Hiroko, hoping she could aid him with acquiring the needed materials for his surprise. Viktor found the small woman in the dining area, casually polishing a glass vase.

“Mrs. Katsuki, would you be able to help me with something?” He donned his best puppy dog eyes and most charming smile, trying to increase his chances as much as possible. She looked up at him with slightly startled eyes hiding behind the frames of her glasses, but it quickly dissolved back into her usually cheery expression.

“Of course dear, what do you need?” Her soft smile encouraging Viktor to continue his request.

“I wanted to do something special for Yuuri for Christmas. I was wondering if it would be at all possible to close of the hot spring area that night? And if you have any spare string lights or decorations I could use?” Viktor felt himself begin to wring his hands nervously, frightful that he had asked too much of the woman.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! Yuuri has always been a romantic at heart. I’m sure it won’t be an issue, dear. I’ll have Mari look for some spare decorations for you, and I can make sure you two have your privacy that evening. Just no funny business, alright?” She raised an eyebrow and pointed her skinny finger at him as she finished her statement.

He felt himself turn bright red from ear to ear at her suggestion, “O-of course not ma'am, I- we wouldn’t dare think of-” He was cut off by Hiroko’s light laughter, it was soft and gentle, like Yuuri’s.

“I’m only teasing dear!” He felt the tension leave his shoulders at this revelation, giving a small laugh himself. Mrs. Katsuki laid a hand on his shoulder and continued to speak, “Would you mind helping me prepare some of the ingredients for tomorrow, it will only take a moment.”

“I’d be more than happy to help.” He smiled brightly down at the woman, grateful for her assistance with his plan. With Hiroko’s help, he might just be able to pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I got really sick over the weekend and didn't finish it until last night. The next two chapters are going to be the Christmas chapters! 
> 
> I've actually had a bit of trouble trying to map out how the rest of this story, but I think I've got a solid plan now! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll have the next one up soon.  
> Thank you, everyone, for all the support, I really do appreciate it. I have some Au's lined up for after this one, and I think the one I'm going to go with is a high school AU where Viktor is the hockey captain and Yuuri is a figure skater? But I also have an Anastasia Au that I think would be cool too. Let me know what you'd want to read next if you want, it'll still be a while before their up, though!


	17. Christmas at Last: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Viktor is acting weird, while Yuri remembers.

*Yuuri POV*

Compared to the events of yesterday, today was pure chaos. People rushed to and fro trying to complete last minute preparations for Christmas day, preparing dinner, wrapping leftover gifts, and cleaning everything. Yuuri had unfortunately gotten stuck with cleaning duty along with Yurio and Mari. It wasn’t that he disliked cleaning, it was actually quite relaxing for him, he had just wished to spend some more time with Viktor.

Yesterday had been nice. After he and Mari finished helping Yurio and Otabek get settled the pair almost instantly fell into the embrace of sleep as soon as their heads touched the creamy pillows. He walked back out to the entrance room, expecting to see Viktor thumbing through his social media. But instead, he walked in on a sight that made his face split into a magnificent grin. There in the kitchen stood his mom and Viktor, each smiling happily and laughing as they chopped vegetables.

It warmed his heart.

He knew Viktor had wanted to blend in and play the part of his boyfriend as perfectly as he could, but to see him go so far to bond with his family was touching. He truly did want to help Yuuri through this entire charade.

He decided to leave the two of them alone to tend to their cooking and instead decided to visit Minako’s studio to practice some more. After practicing his routine a few times with the thought of Viktor fueling his drive for perfection he returned home. They had a large family dinner that night, full of both Japanese and Russian cuisine, Viktor said it was only a glimps of what they’d have on Christmas.

And when every plate was scraped clean and every drink emptied he and Viktor returned to his room and just laid in each other’s embrace. They talked for a little while, Viktor laughed at Yuuri’s embarrassing childhood stories, and he laughed at the Russian’s in turn. The two of them fell asleep in a tangled ball of limbs and soft blankets.

Yuuri could even vaguely remember his dream from last night. He and Viktor were dancing under a canopy of stars, a soft tune floating around them. The Russian swept him around, his hands and feet firmly guiding Yuuri’s movements, and he hummed soft words that went along with the notes playing softly. The dream ended with Viktor confessing his love and kissing him sweetly, the world around them fading out as he did so.

Viktor was the clingy one this morning, grumbling when Yuuri told him that they had to help prepare the inn for the Christmas celebration. Vitya’s arms wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him even closer to the Russian. He felt him nuzzle his hair and lay a small kiss on the crown of his head, mumbling something about _“Only a little longer.”_  

They both begrudgingly exited the warmth of their shared bed when Mari burst into the room assigning them both to different chore teams. And that was how he ended up spraying Windex of one of the many family photos that lined the halls of the inn. He and Yurio had by far the most to do, polishing all the glass and wood in the inn, vacuuming every rug and carpet, and dusting all the shelves. Mari had taken the responsibility of changing the sheets of the multitude of rooms that the inn housed.

“This sucks,” Yurio growled out as he wiped down a photo of his parents, “Beka and I wanted to relax, not clean dammit.”

He gave a soft laugh at the Russian Fairy’s words, “I know. I’m sorry Mari dragged you two into this. But it shouldn’t take long to complete.” He understood Yurio’s displeasure, his own arm was beginning to get tired from being raised for such an extensive period of time. “After this there shouldn’t be any more cleaning, just relaxing and Christmas chaos.”

The blonde grunted at his words signaling that he comprehended his previous statement, “So,” he began, “How are things with you and Viktor? Did you confess yet?”

Yuuri almost dropped the photo he was currently cleaning at the abruptness of the other man’s question. “Well, no. There’s been no confession on my end. I did do something really, really embarrassing a few nights ago, but nothing really came about from it.”

“What embarrassing thing?” Yurio raised an eyebrow quizzically, suddenly very interested in the topic on hand.

“Uhh, so I- umm. I kind of climbed into his lap and asked if we could practice kissing and that I wanted his help to improve my Eros.” He felt his cheeks flush as he remembered the event from only a few nights ago.

A barking laughter echoed throughout the hallway startling Yuuri, he looked back over to the blonde only to see him rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. Tears of laughter fell from his eyes as tried to quiet his laughter. He finally managed to simplify his laughter to small giggles.

“That is the stupidest fucking method of flirting I’ve ever heard of. Oh my god, Katsudon. I knew you were bad at flirting, but I didn’t think you were _that_ bad. How did he react to all that?”

“He lost his composure, which was kind of my goal? But he got really panicked and said some confusing things before running out to the beach. We didn’t really talk again until a day or so ago.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, slightly abashed at the entire conversation.

“You two assholes are hopeless, holy shit. I’m surprised you two can tie your own shoes.” Yurio turned his back to Yuuri as he moved onto the next photograph in the order.

“Well, what’s your suggestion then? What should I do?” his shoulder’s sagged in exasperation. He truly did feel as though he’s tried everything. Everything except the simplest solution, which in his book was the most difficult.

“Do I really need to spell it out? C-O-N-F-E-S-S. Confess! It’s that simple, just get him, tell him how you feel, and boom. I swear you two are worse than a pair of fucking teenage school girls.”

“How do you suggest I get him alone? The inn is busier right now than it’s been in a while, pulling him away may be harder than I originally thought.” He pursed his lips, trying to think of possible scenarios that could buy him and Viktor some personal alone time.

“Pull him aside after all the festivities tomorrow or some shit. Now can we get this done? I want to go out with Beka.” The two of them continued to clean in silence, time passing slightly slower because of it. But they finished polishing the glass relatively soon after their conversation ended.

He and Yurio made their way back to the living area, their new mission being to return the array of cleaning products to the kitchen. When they entered he heard his mother and Viktor talking in hushed whispers, Yuuri only managed to catch a few sentences before the pair noticed him.

_“Did you get what I asked?”_ Viktor’s voice was slightly panicked as he questioned his mom, huh, weird _._

_“I did! I found strands that are multi-colored, soft and bright white, and some red ones. Will those do?”_ His mom’s ever cheerful voice whispered back, the air secrecy around them thickening just a smidge.

_“Yes! Those will be perfect. Thank you, Hiroko!”_ It was then the two of them realized that they weren’t alone in the kitchen. Each of them straightened just a bit and plastered fake looking smiles onto their faces. He raised a dark eyebrow at the pair, silently questioning their antics.

“Everything okay in here? You two are being awfully suspicious.” A small smirk played on his lips, trying to emphasize the teasing in his tone in his voice.

“Nope, everything is great in here, love. H-how are you?” Yuuri didn’t miss the small stutter in the Russian’s voice.

“I’m fantastic, do you two need any help in here?” He placed his hands on his now cocked hips, smirk still strong on his face.

“No!!” Viktor’s answer was abrupt and loud, startling everyone in the kitchen, even Yurio who had been quietly waiting for the okay to disappear with Otabek.  The silver-hair’s ivory skin flushed a deep red as the embarrassment of his outburst caught up to him. “Or, I mean, we’ve got everything covered in here. Everything is fine.”

He raised an eyebrow at the abnormal behavior of his fake boyfriend, “O-kay. If you say so Viktor.” His words were slow and careful, spoken almost like he was afraid of scaring the man in front of him. “I’m just going to go read or something. Come find me when you’re done?”

“Of course!” The Russian gave him an award winning smile and his signature wink before quickly returning to chopping the vegetables in front of him. A soft flush still occupying his cheeks.

Yuuri left the kitchen after that, confusion still gripping his thoughts. He’d never seen Viktor so, for lack of a better term, weird.

 

*Yuri’s POV*

 

Yuri watched as Katsudon left the room, a skeptical look plastered onto his face as he did so. He turned to face his brother, who was trying to act like he was successfully preparing ingredients. “What the hell was all that?”

Viktor looked up from his cutting and gave him the most innocent smile he could muster, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Yurio.”

“You’re a shitty actor, anyone ever tell you that?” He cocked his hands on his hips, a devilish smirk playing across his lips. Viktor was hiding something, no doubt about it. He’d never been good at keeping secrets or remembering them, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try his hardest to keep them.

Yuri remembered when they were younger, still living in Russia with their less than mediocre parents, Viktor had just been accepted to the university in Detroit. He had wanted to keep it secret until all the details had been finalized and nothing could be changed. But the man hadn’t been able to contain his excitement and told Yuri, not knowing that his Mother was eavesdropping on their conversation. That one little slip up was the breaking point in their shabby little family.

Their mother told their father, and the two of them tried to forbid Viktor from leaving. They had never approved of his and Viktor’s interests, they had always wanted two sons who would become successful businessmen or government officials. Instead, they got two men who were aspiring art majors, one in dance and the other in photography. And the cherry on top had been when they found out that both their sons weren’t strictly heterosexual.

After all the screaming and fighting, when their voices were hoarse and raw, his parents dropped the atomic bomb on Viktor. He’d never forget those words.

_“If you truly want to choose silly little photos, a pathetic excuse for dancing, and men over your family, then go ahead. But just know that if you leave I will never accept you back as sons.”_

Viktor refused to let them control his life, so one day he just left and taken Yuri with him. Even in the most drastic situations he still managed to surprise everyone, no matter how shitty he was at keeping those secrets and surprises.

So as he looked at the man in front of him, casually trying to play of his recent outburst, he knew that Viktor had something big planned.

His brother placed a hand on his chest and gasped in mock hurt, “Why, Yura! I’ll have you know that I am an excellent actor!” He gave a small swoon, trying to emphasize how ‘hurt’ he was.

Yuri rolled his eyes at the man’s antics, “Whatever, Beka and I are gonna go sightseeing or whatever. Have fun with you surprise planning.” He didn’t wait for a response and quickly turned on his heels, grabbing an unsuspecting Otabek on his way.

“Where are we going?” His boyfriend’s tone calm and monotonous, already accepting that there was no escaping Yuri’s determined wrath.

“Out” He grunted, not halting his speed as he powered towards the door. Otabek let out a hum of understanding and allowed the feisty blonde to pull him out the door, falling silent as they made their way down the snow covered pathway.

Their hands were tangled together as they wandered around, no particular destination in mind, the soft crunches of ice against feet sounding around them. The chilly wind brushed against Yuri’s face, tinting his cheeks, nose, and ears a soft pink color. He should’ve grabbed some warmer clothes before leaving, he had barely stopped to put on shoes and grab a coat, completely forgetting about scarves, gloves, and hats.

Yuri brought his hands up to his face, cupping his mouth and nose, and blew into them, trying desperately to warm the frozen digits. Otabek halted him to a stop when he noticed this, pulling Yuri’s hands into his own.

“For a Russian, you sure do get cold quick.” His boyfriend gave him a tiny smirk to accompany the teasing tone his voice carried. Yuri felt himself flush, and not from the cold.

“S-shut up.” He tried to hide the darkening blush that crept across his face and up his neck. That was when he finally realized where they were, they stood on a small bridge that overlooked the snowy beach. The dark waves crashed against the shoreline, the white salty foam blending with the purity of the snowy sand, the scent of salt and cold filling the air around them. The far off cry of seagulls could be heard every few seconds.

It all seemed so familiar. The beach, the snow, the birds, it all held a sense of nostalgia that he couldn’t quite place. He leaned closer into Otabek’s warmth, the sudden need for a comforting warmth flooding his system. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, holding onto his small body tightly. The two of them faced the ocean, the setting sun casting a soft glow over the water.

“Is everything okay, Yuratchka?” Soft breath tickled his ear as Otabek’s quiet words reached him. Truthfully, he didn’t know. Everything about this situation as a whole was giving him the strangest sense of déjà vu.

Then it hit him. This was just like the bridge in St. Petersburg he and Viktor used to live by. When things got bad he and his brother would escape to the beach by their small apartment and just watch the current of the ocean. It was their way to escape. Standing here, in Otabek’s arms, watching the sunset together, it flooded him with emotions.

“St. Petersburgh,” Yuri’s voice was soft, almost a whisper, “This is just like in St. Petersburgh, when Vik and I would…” His words trailed off, his voice breaking slightly. Beka’s arms tightened around him, pulling him more securely into his broad chest.

“They can’t get you here, Yuratchka. Let’s just enjoy the now.” He laid a soft kiss on his windblown hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into his boyfriend’s comforting touch.

“Merry Christmas, Beka. I- I love you.” His face flushed a little as he mumbled out the words. It wasn’t like they hadn’t said them before, but neither man was explicitly expressive when it came to anything mushy. And Yuri just couldn’t hold it in with all the emotions that coursed through him brought about by the memories of his old family life.

“Merry Christmas Yura.” He paused for a moment, and a worried chill went through Yuri’s spine. Did he fuck up? “I love you too” Relief washed over him, feeling silly that he had gotten so worked up, those four words melted all the tension from his body. Yuri allowed himself to fully relax, and he stayed in Otabek’s embrace until the sun disappeared over the horizon.

When they returned to the inn that night he hugged his brother, the only explanation he gave was the name of their hometown. It had been a long time since thoughts of home had surfaced in his memory, the last time being almost a year and a half ago. But that night was the most relaxed Yuri had felt in a long time, and it was all because of Katsudon’s act that he could feel that way.

He’d have to remember to thank Yuuri after all of this was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little longer and got kind of angsty. I had intended it to be a fluffy chapter about Viktor and Yuuri, but Otayuri stole the show. The next chapter is a pivotal moment, though!
> 
> This fic is coming to an end, there's going to be a few more chapters that go up until New Years. I plan on having one more big plot point covered that will wrap up everything in one sweep. Hopefully.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, who has supported this fic. You guys have given me so much encouragement to continue writing. I'm still undetermined on what my next fic will be, so I'll probably just write them both. One would be chapter based and the other a really long one shot? The Anastasia fic will most likely be up first, though, cause that idea has been swimming in my head for a while now.
> 
> I dunno, but you can definitely expect more YOI fics in the future. I'll have the next chap up on Monday, and I'll hopefully have them up every other day after that! Thank you again for reading and leaving your comments, I really love reading them.


	18. Christmas at Last: Part two

*Viktor’s POV*

 

Viktor reluctantly opened his cerulean eyes, trying to prolong his peaceful sleep. He didn’t go to bed until around midnight last night, he had been too busy making the final preparations for Yuuri’s surprise.

After the embarrassing debacle in the kitchen Viktor had rushed out into the hot spring grotto, a cardboard box full of lights and decorations firmly grasped in his hands. He had spent all evening stringing strands of various glowing colors amongst the towering rocks and beams. He had placed and replace the decorations so many times, wanting every last detail to be as perfect as possible.

By the time he decided everything was perfect it was well past supper, and most everyone was already asleep in their beds. Luckily, Hiroko had waited up for him so she could lock the doors to the bath. She gave him an affectionate smile when she saw everything that he had set up, she even hugged him and mumbled a soft, “He’ll love it.”

Feeling more confident in his plan, Viktor returned to their room expecting to find Yuuri sprawled out across his bed. Instead, he saw the man lounging against the headboard a book in his lap, a dim light filling the room. He glanced up from the story he had previously been engrossed in before Viktor’s disturbance.

“Hey,” Yuuri gave him a small smile, his eyes soft, “I was wondering when you’d be coming to bed. What kept you?” He scooched over on the mattress, trying to make room for Viktor’s broader frame.

“Just some last minute preparations, nothing you need to worry about.” He gave the ebony-haired man’s cheek a quick peck as he took his place on the edge of the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, deciding to leave his sweats on, and slipped under the cool covers.

“Come now, you can read later. You need to get your rest.” Viktor plucked the book from Yuuri’s slender fingers, as well as snagging his glasses from his nose, and set the pair of items on the nightstand that stood next to the bed.

They fell asleep tangled in each other’s embrace for the fourth night in a row, it had almost become a normality.

So when he was lightly shaken awake with Yuuri’s voice chiming in his ear he was very hesitant to get up. Viktor would much rather just lay in bed with the other man snuggled close against his chest.

“Vitya, come on.” Yuuri’s voice took on a whine like tone, “It’s Christmas! Wake up!”

He let out a grumble but submitted to the other’s wish anyway. The two of them put on some fuzzy sweaters, Yuuri’s decorated with tiny dancing poodles and Viktor’s covered in miniature cameras, they then made their way into the main entertainment room.

The area was already filled with a handful of people, all of them family. Many of the guests had returned home for the holidays to be with their own families, those who remained simply holed up in their rooms while the Katsuki group celebrated together. Yuri and Otabek sat next to the fire, curling into one another. Yuri looked as though he was anxiously awaiting the time to exchange gifts, and Otabek was holding his jittery boyfriend while resting his eyes, seemingly content with his position on the floor.

Mari stood at the breakfast bar, leisurely scrolling through some social media while occasionally taking a drag of her cigarette. She glanced up from her phone to give him and Yuuri a brief greeting of acknowledgement.

“Finally!” Yurio shouted from his corner on the floor, “We’ve been waiting for your slow asses for forever.” He accented his groan with a roll of his eyes, but Viktor could see the childlike glint in those emerald orbs.

“Sorry,” Yuuri rubbed his neck sheepishly, “It took a while to convince Viktor to wake up.”

He gave a shrug of his shoulders and wrapped an arm around the bespectacled man’s waist, “Guilty as charged. Why would I want to wake up when cuddling with you is so much better?” He made sure to flourish his flirting with a wink, reveling in the blush that flooded his cheeks.

“Bleh, can you guys be gross later? I want to open presents!” The angry blonde interrupted their small moment, bringing the two men back to the present.

“R-right, presents. I’ll go get my parents so we can begin.” Yuuri tried to break away from Viktor’s embrace, only to be stopped by Mari.

“No need little bro, I already got them while and your boy toy were flirting.” She smirked at her brother’s ever darkening face, and laughed when he began to sputter.

“B-boy toy?!” His eyes were wide and his cheeks slightly puffed, Viktor couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat.

“Relax lyubov moya, she’s just teasing you. Come on, I’m curious to see what everyone got for Christmas.” He pulled the man towards the moderate sized pile of presents, not sparing a moment to listen to the squeaks of protest.

“Who wants to go first?” Hiroko asked calmly as she and her husband shuffled their way over to the already excited group.

Without missing a beat, Yurio’s hand shot up, “Me! I do!” He didn’t waste any time, his pale hands reaching for one of the brightly colored packages with his name inscribed on the top, all the while still staying firmly planted in Otabek’s lap. Yuri ripped into the wrapping paper like it was his first Christmas, Otabek chuckled from behind him, amused at his boyfriend’s excitability.

“Who’s it from Yura?” Viktor rested his head on his hand, smiling fondly at his little brother.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s from Katsudon.” He continued to rip open the box, eager to see what laid inside. His face turned to one of shock, his eyes like saucers, “No way.” From within the small flat package he pulled out an orange clump of fabric, black and lighter orange stripes accenting it. His eyes flitted up to Yuuri who was still seated at Viktor’s side, “How did you get this? It’s been sold out for months.”

Yuuri flushed at the sudden attention, “Minako is in close contact with a lot of costume companies, so I asked her to reach out and see if any of them would make a replica. It’s not the exact thing, but she said it’s pretty damn close.”

“Thank you,” Yurio’s voice was soft as he looked at the gift, a tiny smile on his face.

“Here Viktor, open yours next.” The man next to him broke the silence and handed him a rather large box. The wrapping paper was a shiny, holographic paper with tiny reindeer spotting the design. Cautiously, he took the package from Yuuri’s grasp. He hadn’t expected Yuuri to get him a Christmas gift on such short notice, so this was a surprising turn of events.

Slowly, he undid the careful wrapping, and opened the pristine white box that was held within. And Viktor couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped him when he saw what was inside. There, sitting in a seat of silver and blue tissue paper, was a tiny stuffed poodle. It was almost a perfect replica of Makkachin, from the little tongue peeking out from its mouth to the floof of fur on its head.

As he marveled at the present in front of him Yuuri spoke up, “I figured it’d be nice if you had some form of Makkachin. You said that this was the first time in years that you and Makka haven’t been together, and I didn’t lie how sad you got when you realized that. So I got you a little Makka.”

Viktor continued to stare at the gift in stunned silence. No one had ever put so much thought into a gift for him. Not his family, friends, nobody.

“V-Viktor? Is it okay? D-do you not like it…?” His voice trailed off, full of uncertainty. He turned to the man next to him and engulfed him in a bear hug, damn near tackling him to the floor.

“Thank you, Yuuri. I love it. I truly, truly love it.” His voice was so low that only Yuuri could hear it. “I’ll give you your gift later tonight, and then I’ll show you just how much this, no, you mean to me.”

He pulled away from Yuuri, unsurprised to see the deep crimson that coated his cheeks. They sat close together for the rest of the morning, watching the others open their gifts.

Otabek received his presents next, and it was hard to tell if he like them or not. His ever stoic face didn’t crack as he gazed at his many bear-themed items. He said he loved both Yuuri’s and Viktor’s gifts, claiming that they were almost as good as what Yurio got him. He didn’t specify what that was, but the blonde’s face did turn pink at the mention of the gift. Both men accepted that this would probably be the most expressive reaction they’d receive.

Yurio had tried to play off Viktor’s gift, but the three men around him saw through his tough guy façade. His deep green eyes widened, just like when he opened the tiger onesie, as he took in the sight of the fierce but cute pullover his brother had found. Viktor chuckled at his reaction, and Yurio was quick to deliver a swift punch the man’s upper arm, reducing his laugh to giggles.

The rest of the morning was spent opening the few remaining presents and chatting around the fire. After a while Hiroko asked Viktor to help her with the food, and the family became more spread out.  Viktor made sure to snap a quick photo of the domestic Katsuki scene, it was too adorable not to.

Yurio and Otabek sat in their newly acquired onesies, the blonde plopped down in the other’s lap. The Kazakhstani smiled fondly as his boyfriend was excitedly explaining something, gesturing with his hands wildly. Mari was leaning in the door frame, smoke in hand, and was grinning madly as she gushed to her father about the band she had received concert tickets too. He had never seen Mari so animated over something in his short time in Hasetsu, so he figured it was safe to assume this was a special occurrence. And in the center of the room sat Yuuri, a content expression on his face as he gazed at the people around him. He cradled a steaming mug of tea in his pale hands, a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

With the way the man’s eyes sparkled and how bright his pearly smile was, Viktor couldn’t help but think that Yuuri was the most radiant person in the room.

 

*Yuuri’s POV*

Viktor’s words wouldn’t stop running through his head.

_“I’ll give you your gift later tonight, and then I’ll show you just how much this, no, you mean to me.”_

What did he have planned that was so secretive? Is that why he was so weird yesterday? His mind continued to wander all throughout dinner, his eyes constantly drifting to the man seated next to him. He was sparked out of his thoughts when he heard someone say his name.

“I’m sorry, what?” His voice a little sheepish.

His mother gave a small laugh at his reaction, “I asked if Viktor had given you your present yet?” Why would his mom be asking about that? Did she know what it was?

“Uhm, no. Not yet.” His words were slow and confused, unable to hide his suspicion.

Viktor spoke up from beside him, “I was actually about to ask if we might be excused so I could give it to him.” His voice was calm, but his words were slightly rushed. What the hell was going on with everyone?

“Of course dear! Go ahead!” His mom smiled sweetly at Viktor, and—wait a second, did she just wink?!

He didn’t have time to question the unusual behavior of his mother before the Russian next to him pulled him from his chair, eagerly tugging him away from the dining room.

“V-Viktor? Where are we going?” Yuuri couldn’t help the squeak that escaped his throat when Viktor’s hand covered his eyes, shrouding his vision in darkness.

“Shh, Love. It’s a surprise.” He laid his other hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, guiding him through the halls of the almost abandoned inn. They walked in silence for a few moments before he heard the man behind him take a deep breath, like he was stealing his nerves.

The sound of a glass sliding door filled the space around him, and a soft heat mingled with a slight cold breeze brushed against his face. The hand on his back pushed him forward, urging his feet to begin moving again.

Viktor’s warm breath tickled his ear again as he whispered into it, “Are you ready for your surprise?” All he could to was nod mutely, his voice failing him. The hand that shielded his eyes disappeared, as did the hand on his back, and a flood of color entered his vision.

As his surroundings came into focus his jaw dropped, mouth agape. He stood at the entrance on the hot spring, and he was surrounded by hundreds of tiny lights that twinkled around him, every color he could think of sparkled around him, reflecting of the steaming surface of the bath.

It was breathtaking. 

Soft piano music filled the area, prompting Yuuri to turn to its source. And there stood Viktor, his hand outstretched begging Yuuri to join him. He moved to the Russian without any reservations, desperate to know what this all meant. As his hand made contact with Viktor’s ivory fingers, he finally found his voice.

“Viktor, what is all of this?”

Without missing a beat, he replied, “This is your surprise. Now, lyubov moya, would you care to dance?” He bowed his head a little, fully embodying every Disney prince ever conceived.

“O-of course.” He allowed Viktor to sweep him into a waltz, letting the Russian keep the lead. His movements were fluid and smooth, each step was confident and well placed. It was, well, magical. Viktor spun him around, slightly lifting Yuuri from the ground, a giggle escaped him while he did so.

The Russian truly did pull out all the stops for the waltz. He must have studied intensely before he did this, and that idea warmed his heart. As the notes around them took a dramatic dip, a crescendo and tempo increase making the song sound like a different piece all together, Viktor too decided to dip. The sudden action making Yuuri grip desperately to the Russian trying to reestablish his balance, but also pulled them closer together, creating a more intense aura of intimacy.

Viktor’s gave was soft, his crystal eyes were half lidded and his features relaxed. A smile graced his lips, expressing both love and admiration, both of which were directed at him. He couldn’t stop the flush that claimed him at this realization.

The two of them continued their dance to the soft music, Viktor humming along to the melody. But, as all things must, the song came to an end. When the final note resonated through the baths the two men stood frozen in their final pose, their bodies pressed dangerously close together. Neither of them dare spoke a word, the fear of breaking the moment heavy on their shoulders.

But after a few moments, Viktor broke the silence, “Yuuri, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” He paused, awaiting Yuuri’s consent for him to continue, but all he could muster was a half-hearted nod. The Russian took a small breath, stretching out the suspense that was slowly beginning to drive Yuuri mad. “I- well, you see. I like you Yuuri. I like you a lot. I want to- to take you on dates and hold your hand, and kiss you all the time. I want to be your boyfriend Yuuri.”

Yuuri almost fainted.

His mouth once again fell agape, his mind rapidly trying to comprehend the words that had just been said to him. Viktor’s face contorted into one of worry after he didn’t answer, and he looked downright terrified when Yuuri began to cry.

Viktor wanted to date him.

_Him._ He wanted to date Yuuri even though he was a clumsy emotional wreck. Even with all the baggage he carried with him, most he had yet to tell Viktor, he still wanted to love him.

His wildest dream, the thing he wanted the most, was coming true. The man he had thought was unattainable chose him over everyone else. Yuuri couldn’t help the happy tears that began to fall and the choked laughter that followed suit.

Viktor raised a hand to cradle his cheek, the other man’s eyes still wide with panic, “Yuuri?! Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Do- do you not want things? Please say something!”

He raised his own hand to touch the porcelain one that caressed his cheek, leaning into the touch. He coughed out another puff of laughter before finally answering, “Of course you didn’t say anything wrong. I want to date you too Viktor.”

The Russian’s eyes widened even further, to a point Yuuri previously thought was only possible in animation, his voice soft as he spoke, “So, does that mean I can kiss you?”

“I’d be upset if you didn’t” He managed to get out those few confident words before he brought his lips up to Viktor’s.

It was even better than the last kiss they shared. It was soft and sweet, both of their hidden emotions flowing into the dance that their lips performed. Viktor’s lips were soft and smooth as they slid against his, each movement sending a current of electricity coursing through his veins.

Yuuri’s hands absentmindedly found their way into the soft silver locks, pulling and twirling the strands. He heard Viktor give a soft moan, the low noise sending vibrations that resonated throughout his body, and spurring Yuuri to deepen the kiss.

Tentatively, he traced the other man’s lower lip with his tongue, afraid that he might be moving too fast for the other’s comfort. His worries were quickly and effectively squashed when Viktor readily granted him access. His hands tightened their grip on Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in closer as their tongues battled and fought against one another for dominance. It was then that the other man did something that Yuuri couldn’t even begin to explain.

The pink muscle that slid against his own had a sudden spike of courage, swirling around his own appendage before mapping out the rest of his mouth. Combined with the circles Viktor was drawing into the flesh of his lower back, his wandering hands having surpassed the fabric of his sweater, Yuuri couldn’t contained the breathy moan of the other’s name.

In the brief moment they had broken apart for air he heard his own voice fill the air around them, “Vitya.” The name was the only thing said, but the way it was delivered lit a spark in the Russian’s eyes.

He attacked Yuuri’s neck, sucking, biting, and licking his way up and down the pale column of skin. And he almost melted when Viktor nipped on an especially sensitive area below his pulse point. He felt his knees go weak, and had it not been for the other man’s strong grip on his middle he surely would’ve crumpled like a ragdoll.

Yuuri bit his lip as Viktor moved on from place he had been relentlessly showering with affection and searched for a new area to mark. As much as he hated to even think it, they had to stop soon or they’d both end up doing something brash.

“Ahh, Vitya, w-we need to stop.” He pushed lightly against the other man’s chest, trying to pry him off of his neck. Reluctantly, the silver-hair unlatched himself from Yuuri, his cheeks flushed a light pink and his hair devilishly disheveled.

“Is something wrong? Do you re-” Yuuri didn’t let him finish the statement, holding a hand up to silence him.

“No, I don’t regret it. We just need to slow down before we start going too fast and arriving at a place that we aren’t ready to be yet.” He grabbed Viktor’s hands, gripping the digits tightly, “Come on, let’s go back inside. I bet my mom is dying to know how the surprise went.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug and rested his chin on the crown of the shorter man’s head, “You have to promise we’ll pick up where we left off soon, though.”

A small grin formed on his lips, “Deal.” He wrapped his own arms around the Russian’s middle and squeezed him back.

This was officially the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be up on Wednesday and Phichit and Chris are finally going to make an appearance.
> 
> So this fic is only going to be 20, maybe 21 chapters. So, there are only going to be a few more updates. I've decided to write both the Anastasia fic and the Hockey Highschool AU. The Anastasia is going to be a looooong one shot and the Highschool AU will be a chapter instalment like this one.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for all the comments, kudos, and support you've given me and story itself. You guys have spurred me to continue writing, so really, thank you.


	19. Friends, Enemies, and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets pretty angsty, so be prepared.

*Yuuri’s POV*

 

Yuuri couldn’t stop the excited bounce that consumed his body, no matter how hard he tried. Viktor had told him multiple times that he’d break the bench if he kept vibrating, but he just couldn’t help it. Phichit and Chris were arriving today, and it was the cherry on top of his already perfect week.

It had been five days since Viktor confessed, and it had been pure bliss. He still got giddy thinking about the reaction of his friends and family.

 

-Flashback-

 

_Yuuri reluctantly untangled himself from Viktor’s grasp, instead moving to hold the other man’s hand. Each of them had a smile that was brighter than the sun itself, and their eyes never wavered from each other’s gaze._

_It was then that the realization sunk in of everything that had happened, and Yuuri felt a wave of giggles surge from his throat, causing the other man to join in. The two of them continued to let out small laughs as they made their way inside, their hands still connected tightly._

_Yuuri tried to quell the other man’s chortles as they wandered through the halls of the inn, not wanting to disturb the guest and his family with their antics. When they arrived at the main room his entire family was gathered within, each of them chattering and making small talk. Yuuri noticed that Minako had also made an appearance at last._

_It was one of their giggles that alerted the dwellers of their newly added presence. His mom noticed their clasped hands and ecstatic expressions and smiled fondly._

_“I take it he liked the surprise?” she quirked an eyebrow at Viktor, the glint in her eyes giving away the fact that she already knew the answer._

_“I loved it. I loved every second of it.” Yuuri turned to glance at Viktor, raising to his tip toes to give his cheek a chaste kiss._

_It was then that Yurio decided to join in the conversation, “Wait,” his voice was slow and drawn out as he assessed the two men in front of him, “Did you two idiots finally do it?”_

_Yuuri turned scarlet at Yurio’s phrasing. He knew the blonde meant confess to each other, but the rest of the people present, aside from Otabek, didn’t know they weren’t together. His words made it seem like they did something **much** more intimate than dancing. And while he’d love to do that with Viktor someday, today was not that day._

_Luckily, Yurio caught his little slip-up and gave them a bored look, “You assholes know what I meant.” Viktor gave a small nod in confirmation, his smile widening. “Fucking finally! You two assholes are so oblivious I thought it would never happen.”  Yuuri had expected a reaction from the feisty Russian, but he hadn’t expected a reaction quite so brash._

_The other’s in the room laughed at Yurio’s outburst, not knowing the real context behind it all. He felt himself lean into Viktor’s side, enjoying the warmth he provided. The rest of the evening was spent with his family chatting happily, everyone questioning how Viktor’s surprise had gone. And that night Yuuri made good on their ‘deal’ until they fell asleep in each other’s arms._

-End Flashback-

 

So here he sat, bouncing uncontrollably with excitement, next to his boyfriend who was praying that the bench wouldn’t collapse from underneath them.

Boyfriend. God that still sounded weird. But it was a good weird.

The loudspeaker above them clicked on, a slight static noise overlaying a bored sounding voice, “The train from Saga will be arriving in ten minutes.”

Yuuri felt Viktor’s arms wrap around him, pulling him into his lap, his warm breath in his ear made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. “You’re going to run out of energy if you keep bouncing like that. Not to mention that I don’t think this poor bench can withstand much more of your vibrating.” A burning flush consumed his face as he turned around in his boyfriend’s lap, ultimately straddling him while trying to glimpse at his face.

“I- I know. But I’m just so excited to see them! I haven’t told them about us yet and I’m really anxious to tell them. Not because they reject us or anything, Phichit has been shipping us together for the longest time and he dragged Chris into it shortly after we met him. I’m just jittery that they’ll make a really big deal about it and Phichit will start posting on all of his social media accounts and Chris will tease me nonstop. And-”

Viktor cut him off with a kiss, it wasn’t anything more than a small peck but it shut Yuuri up. “You were rambling lyubov moya. You need to calm down, everything will be perfectly fine. And if they become too much I’ll settle them down, da?”

Yuuri nodded mutely and fingered the collar of Viktor’s, wanting to pull the man in for another kiss. He wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable with public affection yet, but he was already sitting in the man’s lap so what the hell?

He leaned in slightly, hoping Viktor would get the hint. Instead, the Russian gave him a smirk and raised an eyebrow at his sudden movement, but his hands did settle firmly on Yuuri’s hips. Giving a small huff he leaned in all the way, slightly embarrassed that Viktor was making him be the bold one. He tentatively nipped at the other’s lips, testing his reaction, and he was more than willing to continue.

Luckily, there wasn’t anyone at their particular station to gawk at their slowly developing makeout session. After a few more reserved pecks Yuuri allowed himself to fall into a steady pace, his lips lazily moving along with Viktor’s.

 It wasn’t anything especially hot and heavy, but it had obscured their sense of time passing. It felt like their session had only started a few moments ago when the speaker above them chimed on again, “The two o’clock train from Saga to Kyushu now arriving. Please stand back from the platform.”

Yuuri broke apart from Viktor, his cheeks flushed and breath ragged. He smiled sheepishly as his boyfriend helped him stand up, quickly following suit. Hand in hand they walked over to the doors of the train, standing back to allow people a clear path to the exit.

The train opened with a small click and hiss revealing a small group of people inside. Many looked to be businessmen, their tired expressions and ragged suits suggesting their return from a long trip. As the people began to stream out, the sound of roller wheels against concrete filling the room, Yuuri heard a cheery voice talking quickly about a topic unknown.

Sure enough, Chris and Phichit walked out of the train, each man was talking animatedly as they approached the couple. His roommate was the first to notice their presence, he almost broke into a run as he flung himself onto Yuuri in a crushing hug.

“Yuuri! I’m so glad to see you! How was your Christmas? How’s the whole ruse with Viktor going? What about after that whole kiss debacle?” His friend didn’t seem to notice Viktor standing next to him, or anyone really, Yuuri was his sole focus for the time being.

“Slow down Phichit! One question at a time!” He laughed as he hugged the man now having recovered from the initial shock of the powerful embrace.

“We can answer all your questions over lunch back at the inn.” Viktor piped up from beside him, his hands perched on his hips in a sassy teasing manner.

“Oh, hey! I didn’t even see you there!” He untangled himself from Yuuri to give Viktor a small hug in greeting, allowing Chris to finally give Yuuri his own greeting.

“I’m dying to hear all the gossip about what you two have been doing. I need to know what scandalous things you two have done.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a small chuckle from everyone around him.

The noise of someone clearing their throat sounded from behind his newly arrived friends. The Thai man perked up, “Oh, I also forgot!” He turned around and dragged a man forward. His hair was the color of milk chocolate and was styled in an undercut, his stormy eyes were piercing as they scanned over the two people now in front of him. “This is Sato, we met him on the train here. He said he didn’t know a lot to do around here and asked for some suggestions, so we volunteered to show him the inn and such. That’s okay right?”

Yuuri stared at the man for a moment more, something was off about him. He didn’t know what, though. Maybe he was just weirded out by the stranger because he was just that, a stranger. He pursed his lips for a second before answering, “I don’t see why not. But don’t you have a family or something to get to?”

The man, Sato, replied with an indifferent expression, “They won’t be expecting me until later, so I have time to kill.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, come on then?” He was unsure of this. They normally didn’t include random people like this in their activities. But if Chris and Phichit liked him he must have some redeeming quality, right?

Viktor grasped his hand as they began to make their way back to Yu-topia Katsuki, giving it a reaffirming squeeze. Phichit didn’t take notice of the small action as he began to talk about the ride over, his stories mainly consisted of dramatized ‘horror stories’ that he went through to get here. It was pretty entertaining to hear most of them; his favorite was how there was no Starbucks in his airport and how he had to suffer through cheap airline coffee.

Chris eventually chimed in and told them about how he was planning on proposing to his boyfriend soon after the break was over. “I just know he’s the one, everything with him just feels right.” He winked at them to add a little innuendo to his confession, but the flush on his cheeks proved that he was serious about his earlier statement.

His mother greeted them when they finally made it to the inn, giving Phichit and Chris a hug as they entered the warmth of the onsen. “Oh boys, it’s so good to see you again!” She perked up a little when she released the two foreigners, noticing the new addition to the group, “And who might you be dear?”

Sato spoke for the first time since their brief introduction at the station, “My name is Sato, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He gave a small bow, humbling himself to the woman before him.

Hiroko was obviously taken aback by the man but tried to give no indication of it. Instead, she offered a small, awkward smile as she greeted him into her home.

So it wasn’t just Yuuri, his mom could sense something was off about this Sato guy too. And the slight squeeze of Viktor’s hand in his mutely voiced his uncomfort with the man. A stiff silence filled the room, nobody knew how to respond to Sato’s, very, formal greeting.

“Well,” his mom let out a small cough, “why don’t you boys go take a seat in the living room and I’ll make you some Katsudon?” She didn’t await an answer before she began shooing them inside the main area.

The five of them made themselves comfortable at a table near the window that overlooked Hasetsu, it was also the table Yurio and Otabek previously occupied alone.

“Yurio! Otabek! It’s so cool to see you two!” Phichit’s voice was peppy as he took his seat next to the grumbling blonde. Yuuri and Viktor took their seat on the opposing side of the table, Chris taking his place next to Yuuri. Sato was the last person to sit, crouching at the foot of the table.

“Who’s that asshole?” The blonde asked, expression indifferent, as he munched on a pastry.

“My name is Sato.” His voice carried a tone that was almost angry as if he was tired of introducing himself to so many people.

“O-kaaay,” Phichit tried to break the tension with the drawn out word, eagerly turning to face Yuuri and Viktor, “So, tell me, how’s everything going between you two?” He wiggled his neatly kept eyebrows, the suggestive smirk that followed was plain as day.

Viktor pulled Yuuri in closer, his arm snuggly fit around his waist, “We’re dating now.” The smile was evident in his tone, his happiness blatantly obvious that he could say that phrase and not have it be a lie. Yuuri smirked as he leaned up to lightly peck his boyfriend’s cheek, effectively making Phichit’s jaw drop and earning a wolf whistle from Chris.

He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his throat as he took in his dark-haired friend’s expression, he had expected some surprise, but not this. The Thai man’s eyes were saucers of maroon, his face slack of any emotion that wasn’t shock, Yuuri was actually a little scared that he broke the other man.

“I think you short circuited him.” Chris’s smooth voice sounded from across the table, he gave a small poke to the shell-shocked man’s cheek, effectively snapping him from his daze. An ear-piercing shriek filled the air as Phichit lunged at Yuuri and wrapped him in a crushing hug.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yuuuuuuri! I’m so happy for you two, you’ve been pining after Viktor for for-ev-er.” He annunciated each syllable of the word for emphasis.

“Oh? Is that true Yuuri? And here I thought you didn’t like me for the longest time. You’re so cruel to keep me in the dark like that.” The Russian pouted and crossed his arms, trying to put on a mask of fake hurt.

Suddenly, Sato spoke up from his place at the head of the table, “So, Yuuri. Tell me about yourself. What do you do?” His gaze was analytical and unwavering.

“Well, uhh, I’m a dance major in college.” He felt Viktor grip his arm in a reassuring gesture, obviously feeling his sudden tension that swam through his muscles.

“Really? I used to be a dancer myself. What school did you end up going to?” A small unsettling smirk crept along his lip’s sending a chill through his body.

“J-just some art school in Detroit, we all go there actually.”

“Really? The way Phichit was raving about you and your skills you’d think you would have made it to Julliard or Columbia.” A small hint of venom now crept along his words, an unreadable glint in the mahogany-haired man’s eyes.

“I had the chance to audition one time, but something came up and I backed out. It was pretty disheartening since I had poured a lot of time into my routine.” Yuuri felt his voice trail off as the sentence ended. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, he had never told anyone but Phichit about the Julliard debacle.

“What came up if you don’t mind my asking? It must’ve been pretty big to miss such a large opportunity.” Sato became more and more unreadable but was also slowly becoming oddly recognizable.

“It was something personal that I don’t really feel like sharing with a stranger.” His voice became tighter as a sinister looking smile spread across the other man’s face.

“Oh, but Yuuri, you and I are anything but strangers. You truly don’t remember me after everything we’ve gone through together? I’m hurt. I really tried to make sure you would never forget me.” A smug expression overlapped his already unsettling features.

Everything clicked. Yuuri felt himself break into a cold sweat as he looked at the man, Satoshi, who sat in front of him. He had worked so hard to make sure the man never found him after high school, but all of that was for naught. He had just told him about his university in Detroit.

“S-Satoshi. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. I was quite certain of it.” He felt Viktor’s hand move from his arm to around his waist, holding him tighter as he noticed Yuuri’s sudden panic.

“Katsudon, do you know this prick?” Yurio’s voice was stern, but he could hear the concern in the blonde’s voice.

“Y-yeah. A long time ago we were in the same dance class.” He didn’t want to elaborate; he didn’t want his friends to know how weak he truly was.

“Just in the same dance class? We were _so_ much more than that, Yuuri. We were best friends. You trusted me with everything, all your secrets, and fears. You were the first friend I had in Hasetsu.” Satoshi’s tone had become light as he said this, but it quickly contorted into one of anger and disgust, “I was your first love, and don’t deny it because you screamed it to the world at the Julliard auditions. Don’t get me wrong, it was endearing at first, but then you just became annoying and clingy. Your low confidence made you the perfect target, and I can see that still hasn’t changed.”

“Excuse me? Yuuri what is he talking about?” Phichit’s words were full of shock and fury, his temper slowly rising.

He couldn’t speak as images of that awful year flooded his mind. He prayed that Satoshi wouldn’t continue the story, but the man had never not been cruel to him, “Did he not tell you? The real reason why he didn’t make it to Julliard? It’s because he’s worthless and untalented. Even if he had the confidence to actually perform at that audition his shit routine wouldn’t have gotten him anywhere. It certainly didn’t get _me_ anywhere.”

Yuuri felt his world closing in around him. He needed to go, he needed to get away from Satoshi. Now. He squirmed slightly in Viktor’s arms, trying to loosen the other’s grip.

“I think you need to leave.” His boyfriend’s stern voice sounded from behind him, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“Oh ho? What’s this? The twink decided to finally share his opinion?” Satoshi’s wry smile held a mocking tone.

“Hey, shut up asshole!” Yurio was now rising to his feet, Otabek following his lead.

“Yes, it’s time for you to go, you are no longer welcome in our company. I suggest you leave before things get ugly.” Chris’s words dripped with many unspoken threats, his emerald eyes narrowed in distaste.

“I don’t think any of you should have an opinion on the matter. Especially since none of you know the history Yuuri and I share. So unless he explicitly says to leave, I’m staying as a paying patron of the inn.” He cast a glance towards Yuuri, “And I know that you’ll never have the courage to speak out.”

He turned his gaze to Viktor, ignoring the other men in the room, “You must have the lowest standards in history if _that_ is what you consider boyfriend material. He’s pathetic. His looks are disgraceful, he’s fat and unattractive. His personality is shit, and he’s far too clingy. Why deal with that, it’s just a hassle at that point. Honestly, you could do much better than that sack of shit.”

Viktor stood and made his way over to the other man, gripping him by the front of his shirt and lifting him to eye level. “You listen here and listen well. I love Yuuri more than anything in the world, and I will not have you slandering his name with your worthless opinion. I know what you did to Yuuri that year before he left for college, it’s disgusting. You are a waste of space and air for all the shit you put him through. I am the luckiest man alive to have someone as caring and kind as Yuuri to call my boyfriend. Now get out, you’re not worth the time of day.”

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at Viktor, his mind running a mile a minute. Did he really mean all of that? And how did he know about what Satoshi did? He never told anyone, only Mari because she had found him after a particularly bad beating and demanded an explanation. The only other place he had recorded the events was-

No.

He felt like he was drowning as the panic set in. Viktor had read the book, his journal. His voice was small as he spoke to the man standing before him, “What?”

Viktor cast a quizzical look at him, “What do you mean what?”

“What did you just say about knowing what happened between Satoshi and me?” His breaths were coming in short bursts, his body beginning to go numb.

The Russian’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just confessed to and began stammering out excuses, “Y-Yuuri it’s not what you—I didn’t mean—Please you have to understand Mari she-“

Yuuri cut him off by standing abruptly and facing off to the taller man, tears pricking in his eyes, “You promised not to read it. You gave me your word! I thought I could trust you Viktor…”

“Yura, you can trust me. Please, you’ve got to let me explain.” He reached a hand out to touch him causing Yuuri to quickly slap his hand away.

“No. No I-I can’t. I-“ He bolted for the door, not caring to put on shoes or a coat, and ran into the cool winter night. Everything had gone to complete shit in less than an hour.

Why couldn’t everything just go according to plan once?

 

*Viktor’s POV*

 

Viktor stared at the place Yuuri had just been, still reeling from everything that had just happened. He fucked up. He fucked everything up. All because he let his damn curiosity get the better of him.

Satoshi spoke up from behind him, “Heh, guess he still runs like a little bitch when the going gets tough. He never was a-” He didn’t get to finish saying whatever filth was about to spew from his mouth, he was stopped by the force of Viktor’s fist connecting to his jaw.

There was an audible crunching noise from the impact of bone on bone, he shook his hand as pain flared up his arm stemming from his knuckles. He glared down at the man who was now positioned on the floor, cradling his jaw in his hand as he stared at Viktor in pure shock.

“Just shut. The fuck. Up. No one wants to hear your opinion right now, you’ve ruined enough already. You may not think the best of Yuuri but I love him with all my heart. He means the world to me and because of all the shit you’ve pulled I may have lost him for good.”

“Say what you want, but I didn’t compel you to break his trust and read his diary. That was all you. I may bully the hell out of that pig, but it’s what he expects from me. He never expected you to breach his trust and privacy like you did.” Satoshi was looking at him with an unreadable expression, he slowly stood from his place on the ground.

The man cast a glance out the window and saw that a light snowfall had begun, the weather channel playing in the background alerting them all too troubling news.

“There is some heavy snowfall to be expected to pick up in the next hour. All citizens are advised to stay inside, and if they must leave to bundle up and travel very carefully. This is going to turn into a whiteout folks.” The news anchors voice was fake and cheery, but her words were still deadly serious.

“We’ve got to find him. He left without anything. No phone, no coat, hell I don’t think he even grabbed shoes!” Viktor ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the silver stands as a pool of dread began to settle in his stomach. “We need to go. Now.”

His friends around him all let out hums and shouts of agreement or in Otabek’s case a nod. They made their way to the door, dressing themselves up in their warmest attire and making a game plan as they dressed.

“Alright, Phichit and Chris you two head to the area around Minako’s studio. And give her a call while you’re at it, let her know what’s going on.” The pair nodded and headed out the door, desperate to begin their search.

 Viktor turned to his brother and Otabek and addressed them next, “You two head over to Ice Castle and see if he’s there. Ask the woman at the desk, Yuuko, if she’s seen him and to call me immediately if he shows up.”

“You got it, old man.” Yurio grabbed hold of his boyfriend and dragged him out the door into the cold winds.

Right as Viktor was about to leave himself and wander aimlessly around town a voice stopped him, “I want to come with you.”

“No.” He said without even stopping to think about it. Satoshi would only make things worse and he didn’t trust himself not to kill the man for everything he’s done to Yuuri.

“Please. I- I came back to Hasetsu to apologize to him. I’ve always harbored guilt for what I did to him, and I thought I could finally bring myself to admit my wrongs to him. But I saw how happy he was even though I had put him through all that shit and I got jealous. Mainly of you two. I always regretted never giving Yuuri a proper chance, so when I saw you two together I lost control. Please, I just want to apologize and beg him to give me a second chance.” Satoshi’s eyes were pleading as he looked up at Viktor.

He merely scoffed at the man in front of him, “No wonder you didn’t get into Julliard. You’re a very shitty actor. When I get back I expect you to be far, far away from here, and I suggest you leave before Mari or I get back. Because if you don’t, oh if you don’t little man, we will strike you down with every ounce of strength and energy we have left after searching for Yuuri. You are a disgusting human being, and there is not a chance in hell I’d ever let you near Yura again.” He tossed his scarf over his shoulder as he turned to face the door, beginning to make his exit. He didn’t glance back at the brown-haired man as he left, Viktor charged into the growing storm with only one thing on his mind.

Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was harder to write than expected, but I think it got better as the chapter progressed. The next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this fic, and I might add a bonus chapter of smut if yall really want it.
> 
> Up next I'm going to be writing both the Highschool AU and the Anastasia AU for Viktuuri week 2017. They both fit into a separate day and prompt, so it should all be good!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has supported this fic from start to finish. Reading your comments has truly inspired me to share more of my work online and put myself out there. SO thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you for all the kudos and comments and everything you've given.
> 
> The next chapter should be up on Friday as long as things go according to plan.


	20. Let Me Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry it took this long to update. The last week has been crazy busy, but without further ado, here is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

*Yuuri’s POV*

 

His breaths came in ragged cold huffs as he heaved to get more air in his lungs. He felt like he was drowning. The more he ran, the more he let his thoughts wander, the more constricted that he felt. The area around him had become a thick sheet of white, curtaining him off from the areas around him.

 Yuuri was lost. As much as he hated to even think of the idea, it was the truth. He had left in a blind hurry, not grabbing shoes or any type of outerwear leaving him completely defenseless and at the mercy of Mother Nature’s wrath. The icy water soaked his socks, the freezing water numbing his nerves making him stumble every few steps.

His cotton sweater did nothing to stop the brash force of the winds that whipped at him with an unrivaled fury. The soft fabric had long since abandoned its purpose of attempting to keep him warm, now it was a damp piece of cloth the animal design looked sad with mistreatment. Slowly, a cold that penetrated to his bones spread across his body. He wouldn’t be able to get much further in these conditions.

Yuuri wanted to turn back. He wanted to run back to Yu-topia and consequentially into Viktor’s open arms. He needed the other man’s warmth, he needed his love. But Viktor had betrayed his trust, he had promised him that he wouldn’t read the book and would wait for Yuuri to open up to him. What had driven him to break that promise? Yuuri’s tears fell faster as regret flooded his system, he should’ve given him a chance to explain himself instead of just running.

He looked around the canvas of white that encircled him, trying to get a semblance of an idea of where the hell he was. He could make out the faint silhouettes of buildings a few yards away, or at least what he thought was a few yards away. Yuuri staggered his way over to the faint outlines, a row of stores came into view, all of them were locked up tightly to brace the storm.

Shit.

But he tried to keep a positive attitude, knowing that his mindset was the number one thing that would help him. These stores were a few blocks from both Ice Castle and Minako’s studio, each in a different direction. He could backtrack to the studio, but he didn’t have his keys to unlock the doors. Minako rarely stayed at her studio, often opting to stay at her apartment over the bar she ran.

Ice Castle might be the more likely of the two to be open, but with how bad the weather around him was he doubted that Yuuko and Nishigori would be there to let him in. He knew it would be a long shot, but Yuuri figured it was his last ditch effort. The inn was farther away than the ice rink, so backtracking would only be longer unneeded exposure to the raging snow around him.

Slowly, a slight limp in his stride, Yuuri began to make his way towards Ice Castle. He needed to get out of the storm and near some type of heat source soon or else he’d be in big trouble hypothermia wise. His movements were sluggish and lethargic, hindering his speed somewhat as he hobbled in the direction of his salvation.

He should’ve known better. Nothing in his life has ever gone according to plan, and every good thing that happens usually goes sour quicker than it had originally come. But Yuuri had truly thought Viktor was different. He was kind, thoughtful, and just overall perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

Viktor had crossed a line and uncovered something that Yuuri had wanted to tell him himself. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him that he had over reacted and to run back to the Russian, into his safe, warm embrace. But another part of his urged him to continue forward, away from the problem and conflict, just like the coward he was.

After all these years Yuuri had truly though he had surpassed the most damaging impact of Satoshi’s words, but he hadn’t. As soon as the other male revealed who he was Yuuri’s brain told him two things, run or submit. He hated it.

“Yuuri! Yuuri where are you?” A muffled yell could be heard in the distance that made Yuuri freeze in his tracks. Of course, they would come looking for him. He couldn’t quite tell whose voice was echoing through the street, but his best guess was that belonged to Viktor. He couldn’t go to Ice Castle, Viktor would find him there and he wasn’t ready for that.

Yuuri looked around desperately for somewhere to go, but he saw nothing. The voice was getting closer and he could now distinctly tell that it was indeed his boyfriend’s voice. Without a way to escape Yuuri did the only thing he could think of, he succumbed to the storm.

He fell onto his knees and let his tears fall freely, his only hope being that Viktor would soon find him and heal the grievous hurt he was feeling. Yuuri closed his eyes and let the cold wash over him, his mind relaxed into the newly surrounding darkness. He became numb. He let everything fall away, his consciousness slowly following.

Right as he was on the brink of passing out a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, a familiar worried voice sounded in his ear, “Oh Yuuri, I’m so, so sorry. We need to get you out of the cold.” The arms moved from around his shoulders, one slide under his arms and the other under the crook of his knees. Viktor lifted him from the ground bridal style.

“Viktor…” His voice was hoarse and weak. He didn’t know if he spoke from surprise or relief, but he didn’t care. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the Silver-hair’s neck and buried his face into his chest.

“I know, lyubov moya. I’m going to get you somewhere safe. Just hold on a little longer, okay? Try to stay awake for me.” He felt Viktor being to move, his steps turning into a jog trying to get them back to the inn as soon as possible.

Yuuri didn’t know how long it had been when Viktor pushed open a door, most likely to the inn. He had spaced out soon after Viktor had picked him up, his mind going blank aside from the thoughts of the cold that seeped into his bones. Yuuri felt himself being set down, the warmth of Viktor’s body disappeared and he let out a small whine. He could hear Viktor’s receding voice saying something muffled that sounded vaguely like ‘found him’.

He could feel warmth in front of him, a soft heat that resonated throughout him. He had still refused to open his eyes, the threat of sleep still cast a shadow over him. Yuuri felt something soft place on him and he noticed the new presence next to him.

Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes. He blinked the sleep away from his vision and turned to look at the mass next to him. Viktor stared back at him, his blue eyes coated with worry and his face contorted into an expression of fear. He didn’t say anything as they made eye contact, instead, he just wrapped himself around Yuuri. His grip was tight like he was afraid that if he let go Yuuri would disappear again.

He submitted to the older man, laying his head down on his shoulder as he stared into the flames in front of them. They stayed like that for a while, the silence between them tense but not awkward. Viktor was waiting for him to begin their conversation, not wanting to overstep ant more boundaries than he already has.

When he finally regained feeling in his toes he decided to break the quiet atmosphere around them, “Why?” His voice was rough and raw, cracking slightly on the vowel of the word.

Viktor took a deep breath before beginning, “I was going to wait for you to tell me. Honestly, I was. But when I got back that day we shared our first kiss Mari said something that was strange. She pointed out that I should read some of your books and that you have some old ones that I’d like. I understood what she meant, and I had pondered whether or not to read it.

I had decided not to, but then you came in. You pulled the whole Eros thing, you have no idea how hard it was to say no to that,” He gave a small chuckle at the memory, causing Yuuri to blush, “I almost gave in too, but then you said something weird. Something along the lines of improving your Eros so you wouldn’t be nervous. At that I booked it, I had slipped the book into my bag right before you came in, so I grabbed it before I left.

I don’t have a definitive reason why I felt like I needed to read your journal. But, I don’t regret it. I regret not waiting for you to tell me, but not for reading it. If I hadn’t read that book I wouldn’t have been able to realize what that douche Satoshi was doing. He wanted to come with me to find you. If I hadn’t read that I wouldn’t have known the extent of how badly he hurt you. I might’ve let him come with me and make things worse.

I’m so sorry I betrayed your trust, Yura. I hope you can forgive me.” Viktor nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s hair, tightening his embrace slightly.

Yuuri let out a sigh, “I forgive you, Viktor. But I don’t know how you could still want to be with me after learning about how much baggage I have.”

His boyfriend pulled back from him, surprise written across his face, “What do you mean?”

He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible, “Why would you want me? I’m not anything you deserve. You should be with someone who’s brave. Or confident. Or sexy. Someone who isn’t afraid to show the world who they are and won't back out of everything last minute. I’m none of that.

Everything Satoshi said about me is true. I’m weak and cowardly. I run from everything that scares me or that I don’t want to face head on. I am a complete and utter mess, Viktor.” He turned to look at the man beside him, tears burned his eyes, “How could anyone love someone like that?”

Viktor’s face was unreadable, his eyes swirled with emotions. Suddenly, he stood from his place on the floor, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He left the room momentarily, returning after a few long minutes with a portfolio in his hands. Viktor plopped himself back down next to him, his proximity even closer than before, “Yuuri, do you remember when you asked me about my Major?”

Yuuri gave a slow nod, unsure of where he was going with this topic, “You said it was Photography and that you didn’t have inspiration for your project on love, right?”

“Da. But I want you to look in this folder, I figured out what my inspiration is.” He pushed the book of photos into his lap and sat back on his heels, his boyfriend’s face was taught with an unreadable expression.

Yuuri gave him a skeptical look, his hands resting lenitively on the object in his lap. He looked down at the colorfully decorated manila folder, the corners of papers jutted out of the folder at various places each with a glossy sheen covering its face. Carefully, as if he was afraid it would combust into flames, Yuuri opened the folder and his brows furrowed as he looked inside.

Resting inside the folder were countless photos, some depicted beautiful landscapes others tinkered with focus and lighting. They were stunning. But the ones that made him confused were the photos that resided front and center.

They were photos of Yuuri.

Some were of just him, others were of him and other people. They ones that caught Yuuri’s eye made him inhale a slight gasp.

The first photo was of him wrapped around a pole, frozen in the final pose of his dance. He was a few feet off the ground, one hand grasped the pole while the other was cast carelessly across his eyes, his back was arched and his feet pointed gracefully. A red glow was cast upon the room, it highlighted his dark hair and skin making him appear to be almost glowing. Yuuri remembered how he did this routine the day he and Viktor shared their first kiss.

The second picture was of him dancing at the studio back in Detroit, it was his emotional ballet piece that depicted his journey of finding love. He was frozen mid-leap, a bright smile played on his face and his eyes were bright as he looked at the camera. Yuuri had remembered Viktor taking this shot, the other man had just cracked a joke about something stupid but it had caused him to laugh none the less.

The next photo was of him and his family on Christmas morning. Yurio and Otabek were snuggled together each with a small smirk on their lips as they gazed at Yuuri. His face was a deep scarlet color from the teasing the couple in front of him had been berating him with. Mari and his father were watching from afar, each of them gazed fondly at the scene in front of them. It was so domestic and soft like they were all already a tightly knit family.

The last photo was the one that finally made the tears that had been welling up in his eyes spill over. The final photo was of him and Viktor dancing on Christmas, the night they had confessed to each other. Each of their faces was clearly visible, and each of them held an expression full of so much love, adoration, and happiness that it was almost unnatural. They were gazing at each other like the other was the only person in the world who mattered.

It was stunning.

His voice was broken when he spoke, his mind too overwhelmed with emotion to make it steady, “W-why? I don’t understand. What do all of these mean Viktor?”

The Russian’s features softened and he scooted closer, an arm encircled his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder, “This is my final project, lyubov moya. I finally found my love, and it’s you. Each of these is a feeling of love. This,” he pointed to the first photo in the row, the one of him pole dancing, “this is Eros.”

And this one is Ludus,” He gestured to the one of him frozen mid-leap, “I changed it from Philia because I could never love you just as a brother. The one of Christmas is Agape, unconditional love for humanity and family. And the one of us dancing is Pragma, the everlasting love of couples that grows over time. It’s the highest form of love.”

Viktor turned Yuuri around in his arms, moving the folder from his lap. He wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumbs and leaned his pale forehead against his own slightly damp one, “You are my love Yuuri. You represent every one of these to me. You are strong, and sexy, and beautiful. Nothing Satoshi said was ever true, he was jealous of your talent and tried to undermine you because of it. Love, you are so talented and amazing.

 Yes, you do have some baggage, but everyone does. I’m going to stay here for you Yuuri. Now and always. When you run I’ll be right here for when you get back. If you need to dance, then I’ll encourage you to dance your heart out. I love you Yuuri.”

A small trail of tears now stained Viktor’s porcelain cheeks, a soft sad smile on his lips. Yuuri looked up at him with large eyes, “Do you really mean that, Vitya?”

“With every fiber of my being.” Viktor didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Yuuri tackled him with a hug, knocking him to the floor with impressive force. He buried his face into his chest, tears falling freely and he began to laugh. “Yura? Are you okay?”

Yuuri’s head lifted from the white fabric of his boyfriend’s long sleeved shirt, he looked deeply into the concerned ice-like eyes and he smiled. He lifted himself up a little and positioned himself so he and Viktor were face to face, “I’m better than okay. As long as you’re with me I’ll always feel amazing.”

He leaned down and captured the other man’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and soft, each movement was filled with emotions that couldn’t be explained with only words. Viktor’s hands settled on the small of his back and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Yuuri planted his arms on either side of the other’s head, leaning further into Viktor.

He didn’t want anything more than this. Just being in the Russian’s arms connected together in the sweet intimacy that Viktor only showed him. They continued to let their lips dance with one another for a few moments before they broke apart for air.

Yuuri rested his forehead on Viktor’s, panting slightly with flushed cheeks. “I love you so much Viktor. I’m sorry for running away.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Love. Nothing at all.” His boyfriend’s voice was soft and compassionate. He pulled Yuuri down to lay with him, they snuggled together on the floor under the warmth of the Sherpa blanket.

They stayed like that until the others returned, their noisy entrance waking the two from their hazy comfortable state. The rest of the night was filled with Yuuri retelling what had happened between him and Satoshi and his friends showering him with love and motivation. Viktor never left his side.

He had never felt so loved before.

 

 

~Time Skip~

 

The Yu-Topia Katsuki was bursting with life as people from around the town arrived for the night time celebrations. Tonight was New Year’s Eve, and Yuuri was already well on his way to getting tipsy. Viktor had said he wanted to see drunk Yuuri again, he didn’t know when Viktor had seen him drunk before, but as the other man handed him drink after drink the question slowly slipped into the back of his thoughts.

 It had been a few days since the Satoshi incident, and his and Viktor’s relationship had been becoming stronger and stronger. When the doubts started to creep back into his head the Russian was quick to disprove them, he berated him with words of praise until Yuuri was blushing deeply from all the compliments.

For the first time in what seems like forever, Yuuri was completely happy. He was surrounded by his friends, family, and love who were all ready to leap in with the reaffirmation that he wasn’t any of the things his childhood terror had said.                          

The current time was about ten o’clock, he was more than tipsy as he downed his, eighth? Ninth? He had lost count how many drinks he had downed. Viktor fed him a myriad of drinks, shots of vodka, kamikazes, long island ice tea, probably a beer or two, and some vodka mixed with a fruity soda. He had been chatting happily with Chris when the Swede said he needed to help set something up and disappeared into the crowd.      

He looked around, his head spinning a little as he did so, he tried to spot someone he could talk to. Viktor had disappeared with Chris, so that was out. Otabek and Yurio were off who knows where doing who knows what. With a sigh he squinted into the crowd of people, suddenly spotting a fluffy head of dark hair and tan skin.

Yuuri managed to stumble his way over to his roommate, his voice broke through the noise of the crowd, “Phichit! Hey! Viktor and Chris left me all alone, they're so rude. They said they had to set something up and that it’s a surprise.” It was then he noticed the other man Phichit had been talking to, “Oh! Sung Gil! I haven’t seen you in forever!” He launched himself at the Korean man, enveloping him in a hug.

Phichit laughed at his drunken behavior and pulled Yuuri off of the ever stoic Korean, “Easy there tiger, no need to crush the poor guy. Just how drunk are you?” the Thai man raised an eyebrow at him in mock question.

“I dunno. A lot.” He slurred while falling against Phichit’s shoulder, “We should go dance, that sounds like a good idea.” The party around them had begun to pick up the more people let loose and give into the temptation that the alcohol in the home gave off. It hadn’t turned into a full on rager like it would’ve back at their university, but it was definitely getting there.                  

The ‘dance floor’, if it could even be called that, was littered with the younger people of Hasetsu each jerking in rhythmic motions. Chris had somehow managed to invite the entire damn town to their party, which originally was just meant to be their small group of friends.

_“Yuuri needs a fun way to let loose after that whole Satoshi debacle, so, we’re going to have an amazing New Year’s party!”_ The cheeky Swiss had then printed fliers to hang around town before disappearing for hours to decorate the streets of Hasetsu with neon colored papers.

People had started to pour into the inn around seven, the party only getting wilder as the night went on. Viktor had taken this as a prime opportunity to get him drunk, and he was slightly grateful for it. It had been a long time since Yuuri had been able to relax this way, he didn’t like to drink around people he didn’t trust out of a fear of making a fool out of himself.

But now he had Viktor, and he was slowly letting himself rely on the man more and more. Yuuri gave a forceful tug on his friend’s arm, urging him to go forward with him. The music around them turned into a pulsing upbeat song and he began to sway his hips to the beat. He could hear Phichit’s giggles as he continued to move his body in odd ways, trying to maintain some sense of rhythm in his inebriated state.

The Thai man eventually started to dance with him, cackling as they continued to move in ways that no one would expect two dance majors to move. Eventually, the synth filled song came to an end and both he and Phichit were a flushed mess, their breaths slightly labored.

“Yuuri!” A familiar heavily accented voice called out to him from across the room, he turned to see his boyfriend smiling at him. He quickly excused himself from Phichit’s company and rushed over to Viktor, enveloping the other man in a tight, but sloppy, hug.

“Vitya! I miss you~” His voice was a little slurred as he gushed over the Russian, “Come oooon! Let’s go dance and make out!” Yuuri gave small tugs to the other’s torso, trying to get him to move. Instead, he was met with a small chuckle that vibrated through his chest.

“Not now, lyubov moya, I think Chris wants you to do a special dance with him.” Firm hands planted themselves on his shoulders and spun him towards the breakfast bar. Standing there in little more than some tight fitting briefs was Chris, next to him were to raised platforms each with a shining pole crowning them.

Yuuri heard himself gasp and turn to Viktor, “Vitya! I can’t pole dance here! My parents are gonna-” His voice was cut off with a small hiccough that caused the others to smirk in amusement.

“Don’t’ worry about that dear, your parents have left to go to a dinner with some friends across town. Come, Yura, show your Eros to the world.” He cast a hesitant glance at the pole, then at the outstretched hand that belonged to Chris. He mulled it over for a few seconds before deciding, ‘What the hell?’

He unbuttoned his shirt a little and thanked sober Yuuri for deciding to wear leggings instead of jeans, he didn’t really want to abandon his pants quite yet. He grasped Chris’s hand and hoisted himself onto his own podium, circling the gold colored pole casually.

“Hey Yuuri, we should do that pair routine we’ve been working on in class. I think we could do it.” A mischievous twinkle was caught in the blonde’s eyes, hinting that he had more than just that routine planned. Yuuri didn’t have a better plan so he agreed and waited for the familiar tune of their pair song to blast through the speaker.

As the strong bass flowed into the room Yuuri lifted himself onto the pole, he quickly moved into the Allegra pose earning a few cheers from the growing audience. He blocked out Chris’s movements, for the time being, not needing to look at the Swiss to know his cues.

He did a quick spin around the cold golden metal and dropped into a bendy diva dive, his back and thighs protesting from not being properly warmed up. Giving a small grimace he slid down until he rested on the floor in a full split. After circling the pole a few times, he turned to his partner, each giving a small nod before taking their place one either side of one podium.

In a swift motion the two men kicked off the ground and cemented themselves into the Double skater pose, their posture perfectly mirrored each other. Wolf whistles and loud cheers were erupting from the audience as they continued to turn and lean on one another. They struck poses that seemed physically impossible to an untrained eye, mastering moves such as the advanced Z-seat and Superman Roll with fluid transitions.

As the song neared its end Yuuri ducked down and swiped a bottle of what looked like champagne from an unsuspecting guest, giving the flustered girl a wink as he reclaimed his position next to Chris. For their final move, they catapulted into a Z-seat pose that quickly turned into a Stand on Layout, Yuuri taking the position of standing on Chris’s outstretched body.

At that moment he popped open the Champagne and let it spill out from the bottle, coating him and Chris in the golden drink. They held the pose until the cheers of the party-goers died down, taking a small bow after dismounting.

Yuuri leaped from the stage into Viktor’s arms, “You were amazing lyubov moya! Truly the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen!” The Russian ducked down to give him a chaste kiss, his hands gripping at Yuuri’s damp shirt. They simply gazed at one another and swayed to the slower music that was now playing.

The sound of slow, patronizing clapping broke them from their trance, the dark-haired male looked up to see the one and only Satoshi Mochida. A smug expression was on his face as he approached the couple, “Well done Yuuri. You truly are the prime example that wall flowers really do become sluts once they break out of their shell.”

Viktor made a move towards the other man, mumbling something in Russian under his breath. He was stopped by Yuuri’s outstretched arm, “Let me handle this.” With determination in his topaz eyes, he marched up to the bully that had tormented him for so long.

“What?” Satoshi quirked and eyebrow, “Come to offer me a lap dance of something?”

Instead of answering Yuuri simply slapped the man across his right cheek, the impact making his head turn to the left. He then leaned in and whispered into the brunette’s ear, “I’m not scared of you anymore. Nothing you can say or do will ever make me doubt myself again, not when I have people like Viktor who will stand by my side. You’re just a lowlife bully who wasn’t talented enough so you tried to take me down to feel better.

But guess what? Even when you took me down I got back up and was still better than you. Checkmate, motherfucker.” He turned from the stunned man and sauntered his way back to Viktor, only sparing a moment to call over his shoulder. “I hope you have a good life Satoshi, because I know I certainly will.”

His boyfriend’s mouth hung agape as he stared wide eyed at him, his expression quickly changing into one of ecstasy. Viktor enveloped him in a tight embrace and a passionate kiss upon his return, whispering softly when they broke apart, “I’m so proud of you, my darling. I-”     

He was abruptly cut off as the people around them began chanting.

“Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!”

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips tighter and pulled him close, their chests now flush together.

“Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!”

Yelling and the sound of noisemakers erupted from the other guests at the inn, but neither Yuuri nor Viktor heard it. As soon as the clock struck midnight The Russian’s lips were pressed against him in a hungry, passionate kiss. Their lips danced together for a few moments before the broke apart for air, their cheeks flushed from more than just the heat and alcohol. 

Softly, almost too soft for Yuuri to hear, Viktor whispered, “I love you, Yuuri.”

And with a small smile on his lips, he laid his head against the other’s chest, “I love you too Viktor.”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, chaste kisses, and cuddling under fluffy blankets until sleep took them. Yuuri had one final thought before he fell asleep, the warmth of Viktor’s arms around his waist making his fall into sleep approach more and more rapidly.

_“This is going to be a good year, as long as you’re with me Viktor.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I promise the smut will be out soon! This past week was crazy busy for me, I had a bunch of projects and essays to complete, I worked most of the week and weekend, and the coat I had been making had to be restarted.
> 
> I still plan on writing the Hockey Player Au and Anastasia Au, my inspiration for those is actually really strong right now. Look for them within the next month, I don't know if they'll be chapter fics or one-shots, but they're a coming!
> 
> Thank you, everyone, who has supported this fic, you guys are all truly amazing. Reading your comments made me so happy and fueled my passion for writing. So truly, thank you. Without you guys, I probably would've abandoned this fic a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update every other day or so. I hope to make this a longer fic. Please let me know how I did and give any feedback you think would help! Thank you!


End file.
